I'll Get Him One Day: A Beatles Fanfiction
by RAWRbby i lOVE YOUR WAY
Summary: "Will you still love me by tomorrow?" "Forever and ever babe." Join Alexis, Jen, and the Beatles on their journey to fame and in the jungle of high school: Through love, friendship, and the music that changed the world.
1. Intro

I'll Get Him… One Day

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic ever, so help me out! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. This is just a little intro so you know what's going down and you know how my character, Alexis Canencia, looks like. So here we go everyone, let's GO!**

Summary: Alexis Canencia is an 18 year old senior looking forward to graduating high school, who just moved from California to England. The Beatles were four boys who attended the same school. Alexis had her eyes on Paul ever since the first day of school. A slip and fall in the hallway leads to an interesting relationship between Alexis and Paul. I won't say anymore because it'll spoil it! Sorry for the junk summary.

Year: 2010 (Just pretend the Beatles are just starting around this time. Bear with me, please.)

Setting: Liverpool, England (For the sake of the Beatles, but since I'm from America and not familiar with grade levels in England, they're in high school.)

Characters:

-Paul- Senior

-Richard (Ringo)- Senior

-John- Senior

-George- Junior

-Alexis- Senior

-Jennifer- Senior; Alexis's best friend

Now for the bio on Alexis:

Name: Alexis Canencia

Age: 18

Looks: Straight jet black hair, down to her the top of her abdomen. Layered, with side bangs; dark brown eyes; light brown skin; about a 5'2 (yes, she's short!), hour-glass figure; tomboy-ish look that will make her stick out a bit in England; very pretty.

Personality: A tomboy, who's sarcastic and witty if you know her well, but also has a softer side. Even though a tomboy, she is very pretty and all the guys who aren't afraid will try and get with her. Alexis loves music and is open to all genres. She can play the piano, guitar, and trombone. Although she may not seem it, she can be very shy, mostly around the opposite sex. Alexis is fun to be around.

Side note: You may see a song in italics. This is like the soundtrack to the chapter. Think of the song, if you will, or play the song while reading.

**Onward with the story now! Enjoy ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter one: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or anything related to the Beatles, except for in my dreams but I don't think that really counts. I only own the two characters I made up, Alexis and Jennifer.**

**A/N: this is my first fanfic ever so please review and give me some feedback. Constructive criticism please, no flames. Hope all you fans out there like this one. Okay, enough with the chitchat, here's the story!**

Alexis's POV

"Oi! Lexi, I'm sure you look lovely! Now get your arse out here!" I heard Jen honk her car horn from outside once more.

"I'm coming, dammit!" I called back. I gave my outfit another look over in the full length mirror: A red and black checkered flannel long-sleeve covering a black camisole; Hip-hugging skinny jeans that slimmed my figure even more than it did before; black Converse to top it all off. I looked good, for an American.

I grabbed a granola bar from the counter. "Mom, I'm leaving! Bye!" I shouted and grabbed my backpack.

"'Kay, have a nice day sweetie!" My mother said from her upstairs bedroom..

I locked the door on my way out and ran off the porch into Jennifer's car. "Christ, Alexis! What took you so long? I was about to honk again but your neighbor gave me a dirty look." Jennifer exclaimed. She started driving. I giggled at her thick Liverpudlian accent. I was still getting used to it.

"Well sorry for trying to look good on my first day at an English school! Oh, Jen I'm so nervous. What am I gonna do? I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb! I don't know how to be English!" I confided. I had just moved from sunny California to the unknown world, but my new home, of England. My father's company just moved here. It was a good thing Jen lived here or I would've been so lonely.

"Aww, c'mon, luv. You're not goin' to 'stick out like a sore thumb.'" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "You're gonna stick out like an American!"

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said sarcastically. "But seriously, what if I end up as the school's joke?"

"Oh, come 'ead Lexi, I'm just giving your leg a pull! Don't worry everything is gonna be fine. Just stick with me. High school here is just like back in America. Only you folks down there aren't privileged with this posh accent!" Jen assured. Ha, that'd be cool to talk like that.

The rest of the ride to school was silent except for the crunch of me eating my granola bar and a song playing on the radio in the background. I brushed my jet black hair in the mirror.

"Lady, we 'ave just arrived." After a couple minutes of driving, we got to our destination. Jen motion towards the building of the school.

"Wait!" I screamed before she unlocked the doors. "How do I look?"

"You look lovely dahling!" Jen praised in her best Hollywood celebrity accent. "Gear slim-fits you got there."

"Huh?" I questioned. I'm still learning English slang.

"What do you lot in America call those types of pants?" Jen pointed at my jeans.

"Ah, skinny jeans. 'Cause ya know, there skinny." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"'Ey, don't be cheeky. They look nice though love. Knock 'em dead. Be a heartbreaker!" She playfully punched my arm.

We finally got out of the car and walked up the steps to the school. I entered the building and saw tons of kids filing in and out of different places. Girls were crowding around in a circle, catching up with each other. Guys were chest bumping and high-fiving. Poor unfortunate freshmen were standing alone, glancing at their schedules and looking up in different directions, looking lost. Teachers were drinking coffee and discussing school stuff. This was just like my old high school all right: a jungle.

Jennifer's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Welcome to Liverpool High! (**A/N: Okay I didn't want to put Quarry Bank High School in there because wasn't it an all-boys school?**)" She announced like a tour guide.

"Where to first, captain?!" I said with a mock-English accent.

"Let's go to the office and get our schedules and locker numbers." She led the way to packed office.

"Name." The secretary at the counter muttered. She wore cat-eye glasses and popped her bubble gum. How stereotypical.

"Uh, Alexis Canencia and Jennifer Canencia." Jen said. I was too busy looking at the chaos I was going to have to get used to.

After we went to the office, we set out to find our lockers and put away some of our supplies. Luckily we had most of the classes together. Now it was off to first period: math.

"Damn, Mr. Hickson again. I nearly failed his class Junior year." Jen whined while looking at her schedule.

"Why? What'd you do this time, Jennifer?" I smirked.

"Ugh, he's a tough grader that sort. I'm just gonna work even harder this year. You should, too." She mock-scolded.

"Yes, mumsy." Woah, I'm getting good at this accent!

We found the class and sat in the back seats. I started getting out supplies I needed. Homeroom was going to start in 10 minutes so I fiddled with the zipper of my backpack, while Jen caught up with some friends from last year. _Aww, Jen. Why'd you have to leave me. I look like a loner!" _I thought to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw four boys coming into the room. What first caught my eye were the black leather coats they wore and their slicked back hair. Teds, I think were how Jen described them to me. I looked at all their faces and wow. They were gorgeous! Better than the boys I spent the summer staring at in Cali. I caught the eye of one of them and I looked back. His stare sent a chilling aura that made spazz a little. I looked away and tapped Jen on the shoulder.

"Hey Jen, who are they?" I asked her, pointing to the boys who seemed to get all the other students' attentions.

"Who is wha-" She turned around to see what I was pointing at. "Gaahh…" Her jaw dropped.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make it longer each chapter. I know this one was boring, but I assure you, our favorite boys will be featured in the next chapter. Now rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: I Saw Her Standing There

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter two: I Saw Her Standing There

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or the Beach Boys. Blah Blah Blah.**

_Be True To Your School sung by The Beach Boys_

Paul's POV

The gang and I walked into the prison grown-ups call school. I gave my slicked-back hair another combing.

"'Ey fellahs. Ready for another year in hell?" A 19 year old, brown-haired Buddy Holly looking boy said.

"Aww, Johnny! At least this is your guys' last one. I have a whole 'nother year to go. Jesus, and this one 'asn't even started yet!" The youngest of the gang of four Teds whined.

"It's okay Geo. It's only 24 months!" I smirked.

"Paulie, he already knows he's gonna 'ave a hard time. No need to torment him even more. C'mon lads. Let get our schedules and go to class. I don't wanna 'ave to get detention on the first day." A large-nosed, but quite handsome, Richard scolded.

"Aren't you the teacher's pet now, Rings? The lad's a saint!" John teased.

"Oh, sod off!" Ringo laughed along.

We got our schedules and found out that John, Ringo, and I all had first period math together. The four of us all walked to class together.

"George, why are you coming with us?" I asked.

"I still got a bit of time before I need to go to science. Besides, last year Ms. Burkhart says I was her favorite student." George smiled proudly.

"Gee, I wonder why." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Shut up. She isn't a cougar!" George defended.

We entered the classroom, and who do I see, none other than Mr. Hickson, sitting at his desk, staring maliciously at the students. He's probably thinking of ways to torment us already.

"Look at Mr. Dick, I mean, Hickson." John whispered. We all laughed and "the dick" shot us a dirty look. We just looked around the classroom and pretended nothing happened. I noticed a bird in the back of the room, not that I never notice birds. This one was different. Her hair was straightened, jet black, and had side bangs. All the other birds in the school wore their hair high and was a brown-ish color. The way she dressed was definitely different. Not many girls wore pants, but skirts. She had plump, pouty, cherry red lips and a cute little nose. I don't know how to describe it, but it was cute. I laughed at seeing her looking bored and playing with her backpack zipper. She, along with the rest of the class, noticed we walked in. I caught her eye for a second and she looked away. She had beautiful dark brown eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted. "Mr. Mccartney, would you mind taking a seat or do you want to teach this class?" Mr. Hickson boomed at me. I looked around and saw John and Ringo, sitting in the front, suppressing their laughter. Bastards, leaving me high and dry like that. George had already gone to class.

"No, sir." I mumbled. I looked around and saw that Dot saved me a seat behind the boys.

"First day of school, and already getting a scolding." Dot smiled wickedly at me.

"More comments like that, and somebody isn't coming to the Cavern tonight." I teased and gave her a quick peck on the lips when Hickson wasn't looking. The bell rang and Hickson got up from his desk.

"Good morning, class." He greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Hickson." We greeted back ceremoniously.

"Welcome back to school. I hope you all had a nice summer holiday." He sounded like a tour guide whose been saying the same thing over and over again. "To start off the year, I think we should all get to know each other, since I see some new faces here. I'll start. My name is Mr. Robert Hickson and I like listening to music." I snorted when we said that. The geezer listens to music? "Now you all try. Introduce and say something about yourselves.

The intros started and after a couple, it got to John and Ringo.

"Hi, my name is John Winston Lennon and I hate this place!" John said excitedly. The class giggled, but Hickson wasn't amused.

" Lennon! Detention during lunch!"

"All right, that's a new record!" John smirked.

"Continue." Hickson mused.

"My name is Richard Starkey, but I like to be called Ringo. I like long walks on the beach, dinner by the candle light, watching the telly,"

"Mr. Starkey this is not a dating game! Continue." Hickson barked. The girls swooned when Rings made a phone with his hand and mouthed "call me!"

It was my turn. "Uh, my name is James Paul Mccartney. I'm a boy. I like girls. (**A/N: I laughed so hard when he said that on Letterman!**)" The girls all giggled, but Hickson just shot me another dirty look. I think he was already getting tired of our antics.

More introductions were made and it finally snaked to the back of the class. Up next was the girl I noticed earlier.

"My name is Alexis Canencia and I originally came from San Francisco, California." I heard a hint of nerves in her voice.

"Welcome to England Ms. Canencia. We hope you enjoy it here." Hickson said with a genuinely welcoming tone. Oh, so to her he's nice?!

"Thank you, sir." She said quietly and sat back down. So her name is Alexis. That's lovely.


	4. Chapter 3: If I Fell Over

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter three: If I Fell... Over

**Disclaimer: Okay I hate doing this you guys! Everybody knows I don't own the Beatles or anything related to them. **

_Boys sung by the Beatles_

Alexis's POV

Everyone quickly piled out of the classroom like a wild stampede. I was scared of being trampled so I stood on the side and waited until everyone was out.

"Ugh, 'ell that was!" Jen appeared out of nowhere as I walked out.

"Woah! Don't ever scare me like that again!" I grabbed my chest. "Yeah, that was pretty long. Did you see me almost fall asleep during class?"

"No, cos I actually fell asleep." Jen said proudly. _Typical Jen. _ "I dreamt that class was boring."

"Well your dream came true." I said as we walked to our next period together: visual arts.

We filed in the art studio and sat to the side, by the window. I eyed the classroom. It seemed really homey. There was a kettle of tea boiling over in the corner. An abstract tree was painted on the back wall. Easels and chairs were set up in rows. Jen and I sat by the window.

Looking around some more, my heart sort of skipped a beat when I saw the hazel-eyed Ted in my class again. Never have I felt so girl-ish in my life. I think his name was James or Paul or something along the lines of that. Now I remember what I was going to ask Jen.

I nudged Jen with my elbow. "Hey, what's the story on him?" I asked and pointed to the boy.

"Huh? Oh Paul? His name's James but goes by his middle name. He and those three other boys we saw him in class with this morning all are in a band. Call themselves the Beatles, with an A!" Jen giggled and stared dreamily at Paul. "They play at the Cavern Club regularly. Me mum's always warning me to stay away from them cos their 'trouble makers' but I say 'that's what make them so gear!'"

"In a band, huh? What does he play?" I asked.

"He plays a mean bass but he 'as the loveliest voice." She sighed. "Maybe I should take you to see them play some time?"

"Are they good?"

"Good? They're fantastic!" Jen exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go watch them." I glanced back at Paul again and smiled. "Paul's a hunk, don't you think?"

"Lots of girls fancy him. All four of them, actually. They're cuties. But you shouldn't try to make a move with him cos-"

"Okay, let's begin! 'Ello, I'm Mrs. Lockhart and I am your art teacher." A short, nice-grandma-looking woman beamed at us from the front of the classroom on the podium. Her graying hair was in a tight bun behind her head and she wore jeans and a white smock. She looked about 60 and seemed really inviting. I knew I was gonna like her.

"I'll tell you the rest after class," Jen whispered in my ear.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

"Ah, second period art you guys. See ya during erm…." I looked down at our schedules. "band. Yeah band. Ta." I gave Ringo and John a final wave after exiting the classroom.

"Bye." They both nodded to me.

When I got to the art studio, I took a seat in the front. This was actually a class I liked. I wasn't totally fantastic at art but Mrs. Lockhart was one of the teachers who liked me. She reminded me of my mother. I sighed at the thought my mum. It's been almost a year since she… left us. I quickly pushed it out of my mind. Boys weren't supposed to cry. Especially not in front everyone. I sucked a deep breath and exhaled to prevent tears.

I looked up and saw _her_ again. _The American bird_ I dubbed her as. I forgot what her name was. Was it Alyssa or Alicia? I don't know, something that starts with an A. _Stop thinking about her, you got Dot, _I mentally slapped myself. _It's not like I'm thinking of marrying her or anything. It's alright to be checking out the talent _I figured. She's pretty cute though, I had to admit. But Dot and I have been together for awhile.

"Let's begin! 'Ello, I'm Mrs. Lockhart and I am your art teacher." I averted my eyes to Mrs. Lockhart and tried to pay attention. I brushed the thought of _her _from my mind. _Dot is cuter, _I thought repeatedly.

(-:-)

Jennifer's POV

Alexis and I walked to Junior and Senior Symphonic Band class together.

"So you told them about my trombone playing?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, told them all about you being a child prodigy." I smirked.

"Oh, stop. I'm not that good." She pretended to be modest. "Anyways, back to Paul?"

"Oh right. Well, you shouldn't try to go after Paul. He has a girlfriend, Dot Rhone. Been together since last winter. She's really possessive of him. Dot's a real slag and witch. She wears the tightest dresses and I 'ear she lost her virginity at sixteen. She thinks she's so cool. I seriously don't know why people like her though. I guess girls wanna be 'er and guys wanna fuck 'er." I felt like gagging after saying all that. I frickin' hated that bitch.

"I see." Alexis nodded. She probably knew I hated Dot and didn't say anything else after that. I looked at her and she had her think face on. I knew what she was thinking about. I hope she doesn't get mixed with Paul. I don't wanna see her get hurt.

I opened the door to the class putting their instruments together, warming up by themselves, or just chatting.

"Your section is over there." I pointed at the trombone section. "Mr. Walters is up in his office right now. Go and ask him to assign you to an instrument."

"Thanks." She said and walked to Mr. Walters's office.

I got my drum sticks out of my backpack and put my backpack on the stairs by Mr. Walters' office. I got out my music book and practically skipped to the snare drum. I loved percussion. I liked being the backbeat of the band. I felt like it was our percussionists' duty to keep the band in order. That is until the conductor told us to stop playing.

I turned the snares on and played a series of rolls. I played a random beat that I thought sounded cool, then I finished it off with a flam.

"Not many birds know how to play the drums, ya know." A male voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Richard aka Ringo. His hair was slicked back with grease like his friends. I got lost in his adorable blue puppy dog eyes. He had plump lips that formed a thousand-watt smile. His fingers were bedecked with rings, hence the nickname. He's been at this school since last year but I never talked to him. I don't think he ever noticed me.

"Um, yeah. I've been playing percussion ever since freshman year." I brought myself back to reality.

"You got a name?" Richard asked smoothly.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Canencia. But you can call me Jen or Jenni or Canencia…" I stopped myself before I could banter on and on.

"I'm Richard but you can call me Rich or Ritchie." He smiled and shook my hand. "Well Jen, I've just never met a girl who could play drums that good. Or cute girls for that matter." Richard winked at me.

"Thanks." I mustered. That's all I could manage. My cheeks felt hot.

"I like your rolls. Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked, though I'm pretty sure he knows how, seeing he's in a band!

"Yeah, okay." I smiled. I demonstrated the rolls again. Then I gave him my drum sticks and held his wrists. A shockwave went through my body and sent tingles up my spine. I think I was blushing even more but I carried along with the lesson. Thank God for the drums!

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

Band was over and I found out that not only could they play rock instruments but George could play trombone also, John could play the alto sax, Paul could play the trumpet (how I wish I could be his mouthpiece!), and Richard was on percussion. Okay so Richard's instrument was really no-brainer when Jen told me he played drums in the band. (**A/N: I know John, Paul, and George really don't play those instruments but they can't be playing rock instruments in symphonic band, so they play these. Sorry for making them so OOC. Btw, Paul did play trumpet a little when he was a boy.**)

George was really nice. We sat next to each other in class since Mr. Walters hasn't heard us all to seat us properly. We chatted about how long we've been playing and what songs we could play on the trombone. Even though he was a year younger, he was quite mature. But I still have my reservations for Paul. George is just the first friend I've made here, not counting Jen. He told me all about the band and how it came to be. They're pretty popular in Liverpool. I asked him all about guitar playing and told him I could play guitar. We talked in the beginning of class like we were old friends.

Jen told me she had to go to a student council meeting for lunch. From what she told me, they pick student council reps during the last school year so they can already get everything in order the next. So I was all alone after band, during lunch. I walked to my locker to get my home lunch. Jen says that lunch here is "absolutely horrid" and I shouldn't take my chances. While walking, I took out my copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird, _flipped to the page I was on, and started reading. I read to a part when Scout and Jem found out that there was hole in the tree was filled with cement then,

"Ow!"

I bumped into something hard and fell on my bottom. I saw that the something was a someone, but I didn't see their face. Papers and books crashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." I apologized as I scrambled to pick up our belongings. "Here this is yours." I said as I handed the guy a physics textbook.

"Watch where you're going!" A boy's voice scolded. I turned to see who it belonged to and it was _him._

(-:-)_  
_

Paul's POV

I ran out of band when Mr. Walters dismissed us. A break, finally! I told the lads I'd meet them in the cafeteria later, but first I had to meet Dot at the lockers. I walked at a fast pace. I don't know why I was so happy. Guess I just needed to be free.

It was hard to juggle all these bloody textbooks in my arms. There were enough in my backpack already. I finally managed to balance everything then,

"Ow!"

Some arse bumped into me! Papers and books flew and I fell to the ground. I rubbed my stomach. That hurt!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." A female voice said. "Here this is yours." She said as she handed me my physics book.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled. I just got everything balanced and now I had to get things in order again.

The girl looked up at me. She looked at me with big dark brown doe eyes._ It's was the American bird again! _I softened my stare. After a moment of staring into each others' eyes, she broke the silence.

"I-I'm really sorry." She said quietly.

"Oh it's okay, luv. Just look up from your book once in a while." I smiled and handed her the book. _Hmm, To Kill a Mockingbird? Smart and cute._

"T-thanks." She stuttered.

"Paul!" A female voice called out. I stood up and held out my hand to the speechless girl. When she grabbed it and I pulled her up, I felt a surge of electricity spring through my body. I turned around to see who the voice belonged to and two small hands wrapped around my neck. Lips crashed on top of mine.

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

I looked up at the boy and was lost in his hazels. _It's Paul! _I'm always seeing him around. He no longer looked mad but softened up a bit.

"I-I'm really sorry." I apologized. I didn't know what else to say. I was literally tongue-tied.

"Oh it's okay, luv. Just look up from your book once in a while." Paul smiled at me and gave me my book. As cliché as it sounds, his smile really made me weak in the knees. I felt like collapsing.

"T-thanks." I returned the smile.

"Paul!" A girl screeched from down the hall. Paul stood and gave me his hand. I took it and his warm hold shocked my body with pleasure. I looked at the girl running up to us and she enveloped Paul in her arms. She forced her lips on him. I just stood there with eyes wide open. _Bitch!_ I thought. Not knowing what else to do, I brushed myself off, gave an unnoticed nod of thanks to Paul, and walked away. When I was a good distance away I looked back and saw Dot holding onto Paul, as if so she'll never let him go. She looked at me, when Paul's back was toward me, and smiled wickedly. _Move along kid. He's mine _the look said. I just turned and walked away.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Thanks for the comments you guys, they really help. Sorry if it's too Mary Sue-ish, but tell me what you guys think! Dot was an actual girlfriend of Paul but she may not have been like this (remember it's all purely fiction.)**

**Another thing: Somebody give me a Beatles' song sung by Paul; a love song, mainly slow and from the early Beatles era. I'm not saying what for but I may use it in an upcoming chapter. So send me your answers and I'll pick one!**


	5. Chapter 4: I Want to Hold Your Hand

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter four: I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or Across the Universe. Phew! That was easy!**

**A/N: Song lyrics that are italicized in this chapter are of Alexis singing them to herself, longing for Paul. I was thinking of that scene when Prudence in **_**Across the Universe**_** was singing to herself about the blonde cheerleader. ***_**Across-the-universe**_**-advertising mode* So if you don't get what I'm talking about, I recommend the movie. It's fantastic! TV Carpio does a great cover of the song. If you do know what I'm talking about, read on. Picture Alexis singing with Prudence's voice.**

_I Want to Hold Your Hand sung by TV Carpio from Across the Universe_

Alexis's POV

The next day at school was rough. I couldn't stop thinking of Paul, thus getting a ton of "Ms. Canencia, are you listening?"'s and Dot kept sending me death glares. Not even a week into school yet, and I've made an enemy.

I walked with Jen to band class and noticed she was trying to suppress a smile.

"Why so giddy Jenni?" I asked. At least someone was happy.

"I think I like Richard." She answered with a soft squeal.

"Oh? How did that happen?"

"We had such a great conversation yesterday before band. We talked about drumming and the band and our favorite singers. Alexis, 'e's so talented! 'e can sing, too! Smart also. 'e was telling me all about books 'e read and we share favorite authors. And-" Jen's motormouth was running at the speed of light.

"Jen!" I held her shoulders. "Calm down and breathe!"

She didn't notice she was talking so fast until she stopped and panted. Jen took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, I'm good." Jen said calmly. "Anyway, I got to hold his hands yesterday when I taught him how to do a drum roll." She sighed.

"Woah, you held his hands? You barely even know him." I smirked.

"Okay, so I held his wrists, same difference! Lex, 'e's so cute! I want him so bad!"

"Then why don't you get him? What's holding you back?"

"I dunno. I'm out of his league." Jen spoke doubtfully.

"Oh c'mon. From what you told me, seems like you guys really hit it off well." I encouraged.

"You think I should ask 'im out? I mean, I always thought the man should. Plus, maybe I should get to know 'im better." She explained.

"If he doesn't ask you should. And that's what the date's for: getting to know each other better." I gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"'Kay, maybe later." I rolled my eyes and smiled. _She isn't gonna do it._

We got to the band room and walked to our sections. I set up my trombone and sat in my seat.

"'Ey! So how do you like school so far?" George asked as he joined next to me.

"It's rough but, I'll get used to it." I smiled.

"Listen, you wanna come to the Cavern tomorrow. We play at 6. It's gonna be fun. You can invite Jen, too. Ringo never stopped talking about 'er yesterday. It'll make the lad 'appy." George chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to see you guys play. I think it'll make Jen happy also." I know Jen is gonna be ecstatic.

"Spectactular! Afterwards, maybe the seven of us could go get a bite to eat?" George said.

"Seven?" I questioned. Who else is coming.

"Oh yeah, Paul always brings along Dot."

"Oh." I frowned. She's always in the way! George just nodded, not noticing the tone in my voice.

"Okay class, settle down!" Mr. Walters called the class to order. "From what I see from yesterday, a lot of you don't get enharmonic notes, so…"

I zoned out after that. I only heard George saying something like "fuck, I don't need ta know this to play music" but besides that, I was off in LaLa Land. Yep, you guessed it, I'm thinking about Paul. His cute baby face that you didn't want to say 'no' to. That button nose you just wanted to put your nose against and give bunny kisses. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, which now wasn't greased and was flattened-down with a fringe in the back, with some hair hanging down his forehead. The other three did that to their hair also. It resembled a mop, but nevertheless, it was still cute. I saw him laugh at something John did and it was like sunshine beamed from him. His laugh was like a child's which made him even more desirable. He was cute and sweet but bad and rough at the same time. _A bad boy and a gentleman._

I felt someone frantically tapping my shoulder, bringing me out of my trance. "Lex, Mr. Walters is asking you a question!" George whispered.

"Huh?" I was screwed!

"Ms. Canencia, are you listening to me?" Mr. Walters stared at me, along with the rest of the class.

"Oh sorry sir." I apologized. A few girls giggled and from the corner of my eye I saw Paul smirk. This was embarrassing! _I wish the ground would just open up and swallow me right now!_ "Could you repeat the question?"

"Like I've asked twice, what is the enharmonic of D-sharp?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"Uh, E-flat." I answered quickly.

"Correct. Ms. Canencia, I suggest you don't daydream in my class or else you'll lose out. I'm letting you off with a warning since you're new. Okay class-" The phone rang in his office. "Excuse me while I answer this. Practice while waiting."

When he left, George turned to me. "What happened? You looked as if you were off in another world."

"Oh I was." I said, not thinking.

"Someone likes someone." George said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up." I punched him lightly.

"Who is it? Should I know about 'im? Want me to ask 'im for you?" He asked me.

"George, 1) I'm not telling you. 2) You know him. 3) No, cause that would be weird." I counted with my fingers.

"So is it one of the lads?"

"Mmm." I just grunted.

"Oh so it is? Is it John? Ringo? Please don't tell me it's Paul, cause 'e always gets the birds!" George whined.

"Okay fine, it's you." I said sarcastically.

"Fine, don't tell me but I'm gonna find out!" George wagged a finger in my face.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him.

(-:-)

I walked to my locker, again by myself. Not wanting to take any chances, I didn't take out my book. This time the hallway was packed. Maybe lunch was even worse today. I got to my locker and dialed my combination. I looked to the left and down the hall, I saw Paul, George, and John laughing at Richard impersonating Elvis. Might I add, badly. A smitten Dot was sitting on Paul's lap and loosely wrapped an arm around him._ She doesn't know how lucky she is. She better hold onto him tight._ I just shook my head at the sight. The nasty ones are always the lucky ones.

_Yeah I'll, tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold, your hand_

_I wanna hold, your hand_

No one noticed me singing to myself and continued with their own business. I closed my locker and leaned on the side that wasn't facing the five.

_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man_

I chuckled to myself at that part. I wanna be his (wo)man then.

_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

I snuck a peek at him from behind the lockers. My heart raced as I watched Paul smile. I love those people whose smile make you smile.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

I memory played in my mind like a sepia-toned movie. I felt goose bumps on my skin, remembering the electric shock I felt when he held my hand.

_It's such a feeling that my love,_

_I can't hide _

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide!_

By that time, I found myself sitting on the ground and still leaning on the lockers. Still no one noticed me. I got up and made my way towards their end of the hallway.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I, feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your ha-a-a-and_

_I wanna hold your hand_

I pushed the door, leading into the cafeteria. Before I walked through, I looked back longingly at the happy looking couple. Dot was kissing his neck and Paul stroked her hand. I sang softly to myself while a single tear trickled down my cheek,

_I wanna hold your hand_

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I really thought it was beautiful in the movie. Prudence turned the happy song into a sad love ballad, showing a longing for someone she can't have, and that's what I really wanted to play out in here. This wasn't anyone's suggestion, I'm saving those for later. Btw, if you have no idea what you're reading, watch TV Carpio singing the song in **_**Across the Universe. **_**Sorry this was short. I had this idea stuck in my head a couple of days. Okay, please review! **


	6. Chapter 5: Do You Want to Know a Secret?

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter five: Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Disclaimer: Whaaaa???!!! I don't own the Beatles or Steve Perry?!! *mock cries***

_Strung Out by Steve Perry_

Jennifer's POV

Alexis and I drove in silence back to her flat after school until she spoke up.

"Hey are you busy tomorrow after school?"

"Erm…" I had to think about it for a minute. "No such plans, miss! Why, what's happening?"

"George invited us to go watch the guys at the Cavern. I wanna see them and I don't wanna go alone." She answered.

"Oh, actually I don't really know if I'm really up for it." I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to her at a stoplight. "Ya know the Cavern is dark, it's damp, it's-"

"George says Richard couldn't stop talking about you yesterday and would be happy if you came." Alexis interrupted quickly and smiled.

"Count me in!" I yelled. She just smirked and shook her head at me.

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

"Hey are you ready?" I asked Jen over the phone. The phone was nestled between my cheek and my shoulder while I looked through my closet. "Can you come over? I really need help in finding what to wear."

"Be over in a jiffy, luv." I heard the call disconnect and threw my cell phone on my mattress. _EEEKKK!!! What to wear? What to wear?!_

After killing a few minutes with brushing my teeth and applying subtle make up to my cheeks and my eyes, mom called from downstairs,

"Lex! Jen's here!"

Jen ran up to my room and closed the door shut. "How do I look?" She asked. Jen twirled and did a catwalk from my bed to the end of the room. Her black hair cascaded down her back. Her curvy figure was brought out in a yellow-and-gray tank top and a denim mini skirt. The look was topped off with silver strappy heels. Still classy, never trashy. "Be brutal." She looked sternly at me.

"If beautiful looks could kill, you'd be a mass murderer." I cooed. "Now how me find an outfit!"

Jen walked over to my closet and rummaged through a ton of clothes. "'Ey, 'ey, 'ey! What 'ave we got 'ere?" She emerged from the walk-in closet with a blood red dress in her hands. "I didn't know you wore dresses!"

"Oh that's my mom's. She said she wore that at her first school dance and wanted to pass the torch to me. I don't really like it." I answered and made a face. Dresses were really not my thing.

"Ah, c'mon. Give it a go." She threw the dress over my head.

"Fine." I huffed.

After a few minutes, I came out and looked at myself in the closet mirror. The dress just made it to the top of my knees and had spaghetti straps. It showed a hint of cleavage but nothing too bad. My curves were distinguished as the dress clung to me, still I could move around in it. _Hey I actually looked pretty good!_

"How's it?" I gave Jen a turn over.

"Simply smashing, dearest. All the guys will want you." She gave me a whistle. "Now these will finish the look!" She took out black strappy heels from my closet and put them on my feet like Cinderella. "There, that's perfect!"

"Looks like we're ready to go!" We undid the curlers from my hair. My hair undulated and was left in waves that flowed on my bust perfectly. My bangs were still fashioned on my forehead. I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door.

(-:-)

We got to the Cavern a quarter before six. The place was packed with people from what I saw as we walked down the dark steps. The club was dimly lit by lights overhead. Walls were wet and the place felt damp. It reeked of sweat, alcohol, and good times. I loved it!

"Gloss check?" I asked Jen.

"Gloss check." She nodded. We applied another coat of lip gloss and smacked our lips. We looked at each other and thought the same thing. _Fabulous!_

We made our way to the bar and sat on the stools.

"I'll have a Coke." I ordered to the bartender.

"I'll have a Heineken!" called out Jen.

"Going for the hard stuff already?" I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.

"I'm a big gurl. I can 'andle it!" She pointed to her chest.

"Just remember, we took your car and I still don't know how to drive." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jen took a sip of her drink when the bartender set ours down. "Mmm… just like what mom never made." She licked her lips and smacked them.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my Coke. I don't know. Jen's a wild child even when sober, I'd hate to see what happens when she's drunk.

After a couple minutes of chatting we heard cheering and saw the band run onto the small stage. Girls started to crowd in front of the stage. "C'mon, let's go up front." Jen grabbed my arm and nearly yanked it out of the socket when she pulled me off the stool. We pushed through girls to the front of the stage as the band launched into their first song.

_She was just seventeen_

_You know what I mean_

_And the way she looked, was way beyond compare_

_So how could I dance with another_

_Oooohh!_

_When I saw her standin' there_

We danced and bopped our heads to the music. Richard smiled at us and gave Jen a wink. Jen blew a kiss and he stuck out his cheek while drumming as if to catch it. I thought that was so cute. I could see Jen blushing under the dim light. I turned to my right and saw Dot to the corner of the stage. She wore an outfit that resembled more of a bikini than something you'd where to go out. Also, she was dancing with some other guy! How could Paul not see that?! If he did, he sure wasn't mad about it. I was tempted to just jump on the stage and yell that out to him, even if it would embarrass me. But I decided against it. I'm not going to let Dot ruin my night out.

After what seemed like forever of dancing the singing along with the songs, most of them being covers, the band finished their set.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-That's all folks!" John said into the microphone in his best Porky Pig impression. They set down their instruments and were immediately bombarded by fangirls. Not wanting to trampled, Jen and I headed back to the bar. We ordered some more drinks and I decided to have my first beer. _I can handle just one._

"Wait 'ere. I'm gonna go get some air." Jen whispered in my ear. I nodded and she went on her way.

(-:-)

Jennifer's POV

I was starting to sweat bullets. The damp smell of the club was getting to me and I felt close to fainting. I needed to get out of here. "Wait 'ere. I'm gonna go get some air." I whispered to Lex and she nodded.

As I made my way to the steps I looked over at the band. John, Richard, and George were still being besieged by girls. But no Paul? _That's strange, they're practically inseparable. _I just shrugged and went to the steps again. When I was near, I heard voices.

"You danced with him and you kissed him?!" A guy's voice shouted, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Gawd Paul! It was just a quick kiss on the lips! And what's wrong with dancing with the friend?" A girl's voice said the last part innocently.

_Paul? _I hid behind a wall near the steps and peeked to see who the voices belonged to. An angry Paul punched the nearest wall and Dot's cool demeanor went away as she she flinched.

"I'm so tired of you flirting with other guys! Stop trying to lie cos I know the truth Dot!" Paul pointed a finger at her face. "I-if I'm not good enough for you then jus' git out!" Tears started pouring down his face and he wiped them quickly with his sleeve. _Woah, I've never seen a guy cry before!_

"But Paul-" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"GIT OUT!" Paul turned around and growled. His eyes were red and started to puff. His expression was a mixture of anger and sadness. I've never seen him like this. Dot just huffed and walked away from the club. Paul put his face in his palms and breathed in deeply. He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at his eyes. After gaining his posture, he took another breath and walked down the steps. I ducked down behind a sign saying _the Beatles!_ and hid until Paul was out of sight. I got up from the ground and walked over to Alexis who was still sitting at the bar, looking bored and playing with her straw. _Oh, Lex is gonna like this._

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

I drummed my fingers on the counter top impatiently. _Where is Jen? She's taking forever. _I sucked the last of my drink and fumbled with my straw. The band was really great tonight. They're really good at playing. I hummed the first song they played to myself. _One day that's gonna be a hit._ An excited-looking Jen came running up to me.

"You won't believe this! Paul just broke up with Dot right now. I saw the whole thing!" Jen hopped up and down jubilantly.

"Woah wait?! Right now? What happened?" She animatedly told me all about how she hid by the stairs behind a wall and saw everything.

"Looks like someone is single and ready to mingle!" Jen finished.

"Wait, I shouldn't try to flirt with him right now. I mean he's vulnerable! I shouldn't be taking advantage of him." I said.

"Don't think of it as taking advantage of Paul. Think of it as 'lookin' out for a brotha.'" She said the last part in her best "American gangsta" voice.

"Well when you put it that way…" I reasoned. I gave her a wink and walked to Paul, who was sitting at a table at the other side of the room. He stared at his drink pessimistically and stirred it repeatedly with his straw. _What am I gonna say to the man? I've never had a conversation with him before. Alexis, you gotta suck it up and make the first move. _I ordered myself. I leaned against the wall near his table, nonchalantly looking around. _What to converse about?!_

""ey guu-rrl." A slurred voice called from behind. I turned around and a guy about 20 stood in front of me held a mug of beer, clearly drunk. He stood with a swagger and his eyes were distant. _Ugh, what did he want?_ "'ey, you're not donning any green! Looks like I need ta pinch ya luv!"

"Huh? It's not St. Patrick's Day! And don't you dare touch me." I wagged a finger at him. This guy was disgusting. I averted my attention back to Paul. When I was near him and cleared a throat, I felt someone pinch my butt. I yelped and for sure, I got Paul's attention. The drunk was still behind me and passed out. His body fell on me, causing me to collapse on Paul. The three of us tumbled to the ground.

"'ey 'ave some respect for gurls man!" Paul stood and picked the drunk up. He spun him a few times and pushed him out of the way. The drunk bumped into a pillar and collapsed to the ground. Paul just shrugged and held his hand out to me. I took it and he forcefully pulled me up, almost towards him. _Ah, de já vu, where has this happened before?_ "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I looked up at him but not into his eyes this time, in fear I'd get lost in them. "We always meet like this." We both laughed. I brushed myself off and he helped. Shivers went up my spine from his touch.

"'Ey you're the American bird!" Paul pointed at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, sorry I just forgot your name. I suppose we 'aven't properly introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Paul Mccartney." He held out his hand to me again.

"I know." I said, not thinking. _Stalker much?_ "I mean, I'm Alexis Canencia." I laughed nervously and shook his hand.

"Wot brings you to the Cavern?"

"Oh George invited me. He said maybe we could all hang out afterwards." I answered.

"Ah Georgie. He knows how to pick out the pretty ones." My face must have been beet-colored by the time he said this. "Yeah we might leave in an hour. John always likes talking to the girls." Paul smiled at me. I loved that smile. Have I been saying that too much? "Want to get some air while waiting?"

"Sure." He took my hand in his and led me up the stairs, out of the club. I was seriously getting some major butterflies in my stomach.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

Seeing her again lifted my spirits. Talking to her made me feel like hurling, but I mean that in the best way possible. I let go of her hand. We both leaned against the building in silence and watched cars pass by. I must have looked really depressed because Alexis asked me what was wrong.

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." She said after I didn't answer for a couple of minutes.

"No, no it's fine. It's just that, I broke up with my girlfriend just an 'our ago. She's always been a flirt, but I've been brushin' it off thinking everything's gonna be back to normal the next day. But, guys are always going after her and she can't say no. We've been going out for a while now. I always would think she was the one. But that's just wishful thinking innit?" I looked down at her and she was nodding her head at me. Her eyebrows were furrowed, making her look serious. That was another cute thing about her as well. "Sorry to be dumping all this on you."

Alexis looked up at me and beamed. "Nah, it's okay. I'm a good listener. How were you guys together? It's just that you're so nice and she's so…" She looked at me apologetically, as if not wanting to offend me.

"Bitchy?" I finished for her. She giggled and nodded. "No it's okay. I know she can be that way. I guess I'm just used to it. Maybe it's because people always said that we looked good together. We made the 'dream team.'" I made air quotes with my fingers.

"You shouldn't let other people choose who you go out with." She said not looking away from the street.

"Pardon?" My turn to be confused.

Alexis looked up at me again, seriously. "I mean, it's not love unless you actually love the girl. Maybe I'm wrong, but you might just be influenced by others. You don't love Dot. You just think you do."

I scratched my head, taking in what she just said. _Did I really love Dot? Did I even like her? _"Yeah, actually that I think about it I never really liked her. The only good thing about her was her looks but that only gets me to think she's hot. It's all superficial really. We never had anything in common. I once asked her if she liked the Police and she said 'I think firemen are better.'" Alexis laughed at this.

"Okay then. What would you be amazed by if you found you had something cool in common with a girl?" She turned to me.

"Well don't tell anybody this but," I leaned in closer to her ear. "I really don't like it when girls are slutty. It's just the band's image."

"Well, I guess that scratches me off the list!" Alexis laughed and motioned to her outfit, which I only noticed now. She actually looked really girly, but she was beautiful. Her dress accentuated her curves, which I wanted to run my hands over. _Stop thinking like this Paul! You'll ruin her girl-next-door image!_

"No it's fine." I assured her. I bent down and whispered into her ear, "You look wonderful tonight." Her cheeks went rosy but I don't know if it was from what I said or because it was starting to get cold. We continued standing there in comfortable silence watching cars go by.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Sorry if it seems OOC. Please review and spread the word on the story! I'm still accepting song suggestions btw (Read A/N on the bottom of chapter 3 for more details on the suggestion or you can mail me if you have any questions.) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: I'm In Love

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter six: I'm In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or Full House or Cheap Trick or KSMor Sailor Moon or Paramore and anything related to them. Wow, that was a mouthful. (That's what she said!)  
**

Alexis's POV

The Beatles have become very close to Jen and me ever since we watched them at the Cavern a couple weeks ago. As for my relationship with Paul in particular, it's complicated. I mean, sure we've become best friends and I still like him. He doesn't know that and besides, he told me that very night at the Cavern that he doesn't know when he'll be ready for another relationship. I told John about this and he says, "The boy will be workin' up the charm on all the birds before ya know it. He just needs some time." Oh yeah, that didn't take a while. By the week after, he was already flirting with girls left and right. The part that's complicated: He flirts with me as well. Sometimes I figure it means more because we're even closer. Maybe that's just his game, and I'm just another player. I guess I'll have to wait a while longer before I can ask him how he feels about me. But for now, we're together only in my dreams.

Jen and I sat in art waiting for class to start. Paul came in and sat next to me.

"Hi gurls!" Paul greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Paul." Said Jen.

"Hi Paulie." I responded.

"You gurls wanna come over to my place after school and listen to the band jam on some songs?" Paul asked excitedly.

Jen and I exchanged nervous looks and knew what the other was thinking. Those guys could get pretty wild. Paul must have noticed this because he says that even his father would be home.

"He'd kick us all out of the 'ouse if 'e saw us makin' moves in front of 'im!" He assured.

"Okay class! Take a seat, take a seat!" Mrs. Lockhart called out from the podium. "Today, I want you kids to draw whatever you want and maybe paint it for extra credit points. I'm going to be calling you up one by one for your progress reports so far in the quarter. Don't waste your time!"

"What are you gonna draw?" I asked Jen.

"Several ninja stars." She replied, already sketching away at her easel.

"You sure you're not drawing several Ringo Starrs?" I said softly so she could only hear. Jen gave me a dirty look and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh that's low!" Jen whine.

I turned back to the blank page in front of me. _What to draw?_ I looked out the window and saw little kids playing in the park across the street. What really caught my eye was a boy giving a girl a flower, which he picked from a shrub beforehand. Sweet and innocent; reminds me of a time of being a little kid where a boy I liked could tag me and I was "it." I mentally snapped a picture of the scene in my mind and started drawing.

I felt eyes staring at me as I was working but ignored it. I still kept getting the nagging feeling I was being watched. From the corner of my eye, I saw Paul taking glances at me.

"Yes Paul?" I said, not looking away from the paper.

"Uh, erm… nothing, nothing!" He yelled as if hiding something.

Paul's POV

"Yes Paul?" Alexis asked, not even looking at me.

"Uh, erm… nothing, nothing!"

Damn, she knows I'm staring at her! I faced my easel and continued to work. I had to make sure I got the beautiful girl beside me perfect. I had only gotten the shape done and now started with the features. I looked at her again and drew in her almond-shaped eyes. After about ten more minutes I was almost finished. I took another look at her and she caught me.

"Do I have another head growing out of my neck or what?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. That alone could make a man weak. It was a bit seductive. _There you go again Paul! _

"No. I mean, wait a minute." I signed my names in the bottom right corner and turned the easel stand to face her. "Finished."

Alexis looked at it surprised.

Alexis's POV

I stared back at a girl with a concentrated look on her face. Her hair was now undulated in waved down her back and her pouty lips frowned at something in front of her. Her nose had an adorable upturn and even though a drawing, you could see the eyes sparkle. It was beautiful.

"That's lovely." Was all I could say.

"It's of you!" Paul said proudly, like a little school boy who got a question correct.

Jen noticed the drawing as well and shook her head. "It looks nothing like her Paulie." Paul frowned, as if confused. "That girl's to beautiful be Lexi!" Oh, she was still getting back at me for the Ringo comment. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Thanks Paul."

"Your welcome but you're not keeping it! I'm giving it to Mrs. Lockhart!" Paul laughed and I gave him a playful shove.

(-:-)

The three of us walked to band together. Richard came running up to us from the band room as we got into the Performing Arts Department Building.

"'ey guys, guess what! They're, 'av, ing, a," We just watched him as he bent down and panted from his long run. "Whoo! That was a long run! Okay, I'm good. As I was sayin', the school's going to 'ave a talent show at the Fall Formal!" He pointed at the sign-up sheet on the door.

"A talent show, you say? We should go out for it Lex! We'd just need a bassist and rhythm guitarist! Oh, I already know who to ask!" Jen said excitedly.

"And what would we perform exactly?" We had never actually performed in front of an audience before.

"I don't know, we'll think of something. Let's just go and sign up." Jen grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the sign-up sheet.

"Wait-" Richard put a hand on her shoulder, to which Jen blushed furiously. "I was thinking our band would be in it." He put an arm around Paul.

"No can do Ringo. We're the band playing for the dance." Paul said.

"What? I never knew that! Nobody ever tells me anything!" Richard whined.

"There, there Rings." He petted Richard's head. "Someday we might care to." They walked off to class.

Jen turned to me. "We could write a song. You're pretty good in English. You'd be a natural song-writer."

"I don't know about that but let's do it!" We signed our names on the sheet and skipped to band.

(-:-)

John's POV

"_In spite of all the danger, in spite of all that may be_" I sang as the band played softly and slowly. "_I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to, if you'll be true to me._"

_Ding Dong!_

"George, you get it." Paul and I said in unison.

"Why should I get it? Macca it's your fuc- I mean flippin' house!" George recovered, remembering Paul's dad and brother were close by in another room.

"I'm older." Paul figured.

"I'm younger." George argued.

"I'm taller."

"I'm shorter."

"I'm smarter." Paul sneered.

"I'm-" George stopped himself, after realizing the trick. "Not gonna fall for that!" (**A/N: I love Full House!**)

"Will you two stop bein' a bunch of pussies?! I'll get the bloody door." I scolded. "Kids these days." I mumbled when out of earshot.

"Waddya want?" I asked as I opened the door. _Better not be some neighborhood kid._

"Well sorry for coming over and watching our favorite band!" Alexis shouted in my face.

"Oh sorry. Didn't know it was you." I motioned for them to come in.

"So what are you fellahs working on?" Jen asked.

"Nothing. Just messing around with some songs." Ringo replied as we walked in the living room.

"Written anything new?" Alexis inquired while taking a sandwich from the counter Paul offered.

"We wrote a little song and gave it to Georgie here to sing cos he keeps complaining about not getting to be lead." I handed her a napkin with lyrics chicken-scratched on it.

"'Do You Want to Know a Secret'?" She looked over the words. "'Want to know a secret? Promise not to tell?' Isn't that from Snow White?"

"Yeah, ya know we needed some inspiration." I put my guitar back on. "Wanna preview?" The girls nodded and took a seat on the couch in front of us.

"Hit it, son." I nodded to George. He sat in between the girls and strummed the first note.

"_You'll never know how much I really love you,_" He sang to Jen and looked into her eyes. He took her hand and kissed it. She pretended to be a crazed fan by putting a hand over her heart and sighing. I looked back at Ringo and I think he scowled. _Hehe, lovesick bastard._

George turned to Alexis and did the same thing. "_You'll never know how much I really care,"_ Alexis pretended to faint when he kissed her hand. _Woah, go Georgie! _He got up and stood with us.

We all launched into the song. "_Listen,"_ They leaned in as if to hear better. "_D__o you want to know a secret?_" They both nodded furiously. "_Do you promise not to tell?_" Jen and Alexis both looked at each other then held up a pinky to George.

"Pinky promise." They swore.

"_Woah-oh-oh,_" He continued after being satisfied with their answer. "_Closer, let me whisper in your ear. Say the words you long to hear. I'm in love with you. You-ooooo. You-ooooo._" We stopped playing and George's voice tapered away.

"That was beautiful." They both clapped.

"Why is he singing very few notes though?" Jen asked. "Like only two or three notes."

"It's simpler, we were just playing with the idea," I shaded my mouth with my hand and bent down to her ear. "and George doesn't have the greatest voice ever you know."

"I heard that!" George said in a sing-song voice while tuning his guitar.

"You were supposed to!" I replied in the same way he did.

"Let's take a break." Paul pulled his bass over his head. He got out a ciggy and lit it.

"Can I borrow your guitar George?" Alexis asked him.

"First you gotta play something for us, luv."

Alexis's POV

"Oh, you so trapped me." I just had an idea for a new song and couldn't lose it. "But I need it desperately, so fine." He handed me his guitar. "Jen I need you on drums." I ordered.

"Feisty. I like them feisty." John licked his lips.

"Shut your lips." I replied. Ritchie handed his drum sticks to Jen.

"'_I Want You to Want Me_' by Cheap Trick." I said to Jen. "But the KSM version."

She did a beat on the drums and we started the song. "_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me._" I wailed. Yeah, I was a screamer. But it was great. "_Shine up the old brown shoes. Put on a brand new shirt. Get home early from work if you say that you loved me._" I glanced over to Paul and he was staring at me in awe. Yes, I'm getting his attention! "_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'?! Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_" He has no idea I'm singing about him. We continued on until the end.

"Fantastic." Richard clapped. "I wouldn't dare compete with you at the talent show."

"You little bad arses." John whistled.

"I knew you were a screamer." George hooted.

Paul's jaw was still hanging. "Close your mouth son, you'll catch flies in it." John tapped his chin with index finger to close it.

"Gah… I mean that was really good." Paul shook himself.

We bowed. "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind!"

"Okay, back to my idea." The boys ate in the dining room while Jen and I stayed in the living room. "I had this idea for a song in my head. I guess the guys inspire me."

"See, I knew you could think of something!" Jen plopped on the couch. "What'd you come up with?"

"Listen to these beginning chords." I played a tune that sounded like something that came from a mariachi band. "That's just the beginning. Then I could just continuously strum fast and sing. I already thought of some lyrics." I fished out my song notebook from my backpack and scribbled some lyrics.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

Jen read them over and looked at me mischievously. "Sounds like a familiar scenario."

"Hey, you gotta write from experience." I pulled off George's guitar. "But that's all I got."

"Don't worry you'll think of something." Jen assured me.

"I think I'll call it _Misery Business._" I wrote the title at the top of the page.

(-:-)

Jennifer's POV

I looked down at my _Sailor Moon _watch (Yes, _Sailor Moon. _Got a problem with that?) and read 8:30. _Shit, it's getting late. _"Guys, as much as I'd like to stay, I better get going." Alexis noticed the time as well.

"Oh yeah! My mom's expecting me at a quarter to 9. Thanks for having us over!" Alexis and I put our cards down back on the counter, as we were all playing poker. "No, let's play strip poker!" John had suggested earlier while winking at us. I just rolled my eyes at him and dealt the cards.

We both grabbed our backpacks and coats from the rack. "See you, guys." We hugged Paul, George, and John. Alexis was blushing furiously when she hugged Paul, but I only I saw it!

"I'll walk you gurls out." Richard out an arm around each of us and walked with us to the door. When we got to the porch, he stopped me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at Alexis. "I'll wait for you in the car. See ya, Rich." She hugged Richard and gave a final wave before going to the car.

"What is it Ritchie?" I sat on the porch bench and patted the seat next to me. Richard joined me and took a deep breath.

"Okay I'm sorry if this isn't perfect or sincere cos I'm used to have gurls come up to me." He looked into my eyes and his had a longing in them. They looked a bit helpless and meaningful at the same time. _Oh, I love his deep blues. _"Would you, err… will you, could you, aww shit I don't know how to do this!" He scratched his head frustratingly and continued. "Wouldyoufancyadatewithme?!" He sputtered out and started hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry?" _Did he just say what I think he said?_

He composed himself again and started over "'D'you fancy a date with me? We could go to the pictures and eat out or whatever you want…" He looked at me after his banter.

"I'd love that." I beamed and he returned the smile. I got up from the bench and helped him up. "Pick me up at 5 tomorrow afternoon. You know where I live."

"Cool." Richard said smoothly, more confident now.

"Night." I hugged him.

"G'night." He gave me a gentle squeeze. I left to my car and gave him a final wave before pulling out of the driveway.

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

Jen and I went to our lockers to get our lunches. Yes, we still never bought school lunch. A thought popped into my mind.

"Hey, you still never told me how your date went on Saturday. I remember you being all excited that Friday night he asked you out after we left Paul's house. How'd it go?" I spotted my lunch smashed underneath a binder and proceeded to put it in my backpack while listening to Jen.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell…" Jen suspended.

I slammed my locker at the shock of this. "You guys kissed?! Do tell!"

"Let me start from the beginning." Jen closed her locker and we both started walking to the cafeteria.

"That would be good." I said sarcastically.

"He took me out to the carnival and it was awesome! We rode on rollercoasters, shared cotton candy, watched trapeze artists, and he won me a giant Teddy bear in one of those Ring the Bell carnival games."

"Aww… that's sounds like the perfect day!" I cooed.

"That's not all. When we were walking home, you know cos I lived close by, it started raining. Rich was wearing a trench coat and held it above our heads to shield us. Then we figured it wasn't really helping since we were still getting wet. We started running around under the rain in this field near my house. Then I ran away, saying he'd never catch me, and he chased me all the way to my flat. He caught me by the waist when we were outside of it and we were in hysterics. Then…"

"Then what?" This was just one of those romantic fairytales girls dream of.

"We both looked into each others' eyes and then he leaned in and kissed me." Jen stared dreamily.

"Ooh, a kiss in the rain. How romantic!"

"So how's the song coming along?" We took a detour to the bathroom.

"I need more lyrics." I blew my nose as she applied some make up.

"Guess I'll just have to push Paul to make some moves on you so you'll be inspired." She smirked at me in the mirror.

"Shut up. I'm lucky you're the only one who knows I like him. If anyone else did, especially him, I'd be dead." I looked at her seriously now. "I don't know if he likes me that way yet."

"Who knows? He's always chatting up the girls; it's practically his past time." She looked at me now. "But if he doesn't do anything, you should make the first move. It's a lose/lose situation, kiddo."

"I'll wait a while before I try anything." We walked out of the bathroom. "But I want him sooo bad!" We both laughed at my whining.

Little did I know, we weren't the only ones in the bathroom.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry, this isn't one of my best, but I assure you it gets better. This was more of a filler so it sets the mood for later chapters. Thanks for reading, now please REVIEW! They keep me alive ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7: You Can't Do That!

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter 7: You Can't Do That!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or anything related to them. But if I did, who knows what would happen!

**A/N: New character- Rachel, one of Dot's minions. Nothing special, just a minor a character for this chapter. I don't know if I'll have her in any of the other chapters. I just have her here because some of it's going to be in her POV. Warning: There's a lot of language in this chapter (my story's full of potty mouths.) Okay carry on!**

Rachel's POV

"So how's the song coming along?" My ears perked up when I heard that familiar voice. _Jolly Jen, one of the prettiest, nicest, most perfect girls in this school. She makes me sick. _I stopped moving and peeked through the crack in the stall door. She was talking to that new American tart, Alexis. Dot's hated her ever since the beginning of school. Even though I've never talked to her before, I hated her also. I hated all the newcomers and sometimes messed with them.

"I need more lyrics." _The little shit writes songs? Must sound like cat's dying._

"Guess I'll just have to push Paul to make some moves on you so you'll be inspired." _What's that supposed to mean? _I got out my mobile and dialed it to its video mode. This was beginning to sound juicy and I wanted to tape every minute of it. I held up my phone to the crack. I pressed the record button and zoomed in on the two.

"Shut up. I'm lucky you're the only one who knows I like him. If anyone else did, especially him, I'd be dead." Alexis confided. I suppressed a giggle. _A guy like him going out with a twit like her? Get real. Dot's gonna get a real kick out of this._

Shut up. I'm lucky you're the only one who knows I like him. If anyone else did, especially him, I'd be dead." I looked at her seriously now. "I don't know if he likes me that way yet."

"Who knows? He's always chatting up the girls; it's practically his past time. But if he doesn't do anything, you should make the first move. It's a lose/lose situation, kiddo."

"I'll wait a while before I try anything. But I want him sooo bad!" They walked out of the bathroom. I finally got to flush the loo and ended the video. _This was gold._

(-:-)

"Hey loser, where have you been?" Dot pulled me aside next to the choir room. This was a daily thing for us. Hide out in the performing arts building during lunch because no one is there, smoke us some ciggies, and hide the evidence with fans and air fresheners.

"Had to use the loo after class. You know you can get infections from holding in your pee? If that happened, I could've sued Hickson for making me wait until class was over." I positioned the ciggy in my mouth and searched myself frantically for a lighter. _Where'd it go?_ Dot noticed this and lit it for me. "Ta."

"Oh boo hoo, I pity you." Dot said sarcastically. "You know we got bigger problems." She lightly tapped the sign-up sheet for the talent show with the butt of her cigarette, sending small ashes to scatter on the paper. "Look who's thinking of trying out."

I bent down and scanned the sheet for any names that would stand out. Finally I saw it. "That American tart and twit are going out for it? That'll be a laugh."

"I don't know Rachel." She took a drag and breathed the smoke out of her nose. "Sometimes the weirdest ones end up being the ones that surprise you. You know she can play the guitar?" She looked at me seriously. "I overheard Mr. Walters talking about it to Ms. Finnigan when I was sorting her papers during choir. I reckon she and that Jen are going to play in a rock 'n roll band for the talent show."

I gave her a "bitch, please" look. "So? What's so bad about that?"

She shook my shoulders and looked at me like I spoke some different language. "Rachel, are serious?! Don't you get it?!"

"Get what?"

She released me and started pacing in the small space. "Rock 'n roll is the newest thing! Everyone's into it! But not me." Dot turned back to me. "Rock 'n roll is the most absolutely horrid excuse for music. I only pretended to like it just to win Paul over, but I guess I don't need to do that anymore. Which is why we have to be way better than those silly little girls. We have to win the crowd over, or else they'll put them under that nasty spell called rock 'n roll." She shuddered when she said it. "All we've got is bubblegum pop. We have to be so good, that we'll start a new trend in music. At least we already have a routine."

I laughed remembering the bathroom incident. "Yeah, Alexis isn't even done with her song yet!"

Dot ran back to me and held my head in her hands. She already had thrown her ciggy on the grown, crushed it with her heel, and covered it up with a rug. "You've heard what she's doing for the talent show? How does it sound? Does it suck? Is it good? Is it really rock 'n roll?" She shuddered again at that last part.

"Umm… no to all those questions." I threw her hands off. "All I know is that she wrote a song. You're gonna like this." I lowered my voice, even though nobody else was here. "I think it's about Paul."

"Paul?!" I knew that would set her on fire. "That-"

"Wait," I dug out my mobile from my back pocket and went to my videos. "Watch this." I waited and watched her amusingly as her face contorted in anger each second of the video.

"Paul? You think those two have a thing going on?" Dot said calmly once the video ended, but I knew she wanted to explode.

"Pssh, please. Like a guy like him would like a girl like her." I flipped my phone a tossed it carelessly into my bag. "The song probably goes something like 'Oh Paul I love you, even though you don't love meeee."

Dot snickered at my horrible singing. "'I'm lucky you're the only one who knows I like him. If anyone else did, especially him, I'd be dead.'" She batted her eyelashes, finishing a bad dramatization of Alexis. Suddenly I had the most brilliant idea ever.

"That's it!" I held my finger up at my plan. "She'd be dead! I have a plan!"

"What we're gonna kill her?" I rolled my eyes and whispered to her what was going to go down.

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

"Over here!" A frantic George waved his arm up in the air like a little boy, beckoning for us to come over.

Jen and I walked over to the boys' table with our lunch trays while a couple of girls stared at us in envy. _Wow, they really are popular. _

"Hey." Jen sat beside Richard and started twirling her hair. _Trying too hard, much?_

"Hey." He smiled at her and gave her cheek a peck.

"Love does crazy things to people. To them, it's like we're not even here." John whispered to me. "Watch this." He rolled his napkin into a ball and threw it at Rich. It just bounced off of him carelessly but Richard went on talking to Jen as if nothing happened. "Hey Ringo, you're out of the band. We've decided Paulie's way better than you."

"That's nice." Rich replied, totally unaware of what John just said, and still hypnotized by Jen.

"Lemme try." I told John. "Hey Ritchie, I don't know if she told you this but, John knocked up Jen!" He immediately got up from his side of the table and went after John.

"I'm gonna kill ya Lennon!" I sat myself on John's lap and spread my arms out in the air trying to cover him as best as I could.

"Woah, Starkey, take it easy." He was about to lunge at John. "I was just kidding."

"Never do that again!" Richard scolded and went back to his seat with Jen. He held her tightly in his arms and sent death glares to John. "You better watch yourself, John."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." John shook his head and laughed at Richard's possessiveness over Jen. "I'm just lucky Little Lexi was here to save me." Still on his lap, he pulled me closer into a tight bear hug.

"John," I gasped for air. "You're puncturing my lungs."

"Oh sorry, luv." He let go of me and I took deep breaths.

Paul cleared his throat; loudly, might I add. He gave John a quick look of disapproval, but I still noticed. _What's got his panties all tied in a knot? _"So Lex," Paul steered away from the awkward moment John created. "'D'you write any new material for the talent show yet?"

"Uh, yeah." I got very nervous when talking to anyone, besides Jen, about my song-writing skills. That stuff came from the heart and usually things that came from the heart were the most embarrassing. I really didn't know if my stuff was good or not. "But, I'm not done with it."

"Well, can you show us what you got so far?" George piped up in the conversation.

"You know I would, but, I left my notebook in the band room." Now, that was the truth.

"I'll get it for you then." John started getting up.

"No!" The guys looked surprised at my outburst. I stood and nervously straightened out my blouse. "No, I mean, I'll get it." I threw my lunch away and walked out of the cafeteria without a word. I'll just need to add some new stuff to the song to make it sound better before I showed it to them. _Damn._

(-:-)

_Helter Skelter by the Beatles_

_Ah found it! _I snatched my song notebook from the steps leading to Mr. Walters' office. Why I had it out in the first place, I have no idea. _God, I hope nobody read this._ I walked out of the band room and Performing Arts building, when someone snatched me from behind.

"Hi Alexis!" A sickly innocent voice squealed in my ear. I looked up and saw Rachel Cunningham had grabbed my arm and pulled me behind to the side of the building.

"What do you want Cunningham?" I tried to get out of her grasp but it was tight. Rachel was always trying to sabotage me during my science experiments. She would be dropping an extra liquid into my flask when I wasn't looking, hoping to get the chance of blaming me for a classroom explosion. I bet Dot was just trying to send her little minions out to get me. Typical. I haven't ever done anything to her. It's not my fault Paul had broken up with her weeks before. I just happened to be his friend after the incident. It's not my fault she gets jealous easily.

"I hear you're entering the talent show." Dot had popped out from nowhere and smiled wickedly at me.

"Yeah, so. What's it to you?"

"Don't even try, bitch." She said bluntly, no longer smiling.

"I'm sorry?" _What is she talking about?_

"Don't enter the talent show. You knew we were going out for it so you just had to go for it as well!" Dot threw her arms up in the air exaggeratedly.

"What? Afraid I'm gonna beat you Dot?" I sneered.

"No, actually I'm just looking out for you, luv." Her voice turned annoyingly sweet.

"What do you mean 'looking out for me'?"

"We wouldn't want anyone to know about the song you wrote about Paul." Rachel had let go of me and I massaged my upper arm.

"What are you talking about? Yeah, I wrote a song but it's not about Paul." I turned to Dot. _How'd they know? Maybe they're just saying stuff just to get me to talk. They don't know what's behind the lyrics. _I quickly thought of a comeback to keep from blushing. The thought of someone else knowing I wrote about Paul was way more embarrassing than your mom kissing you in front of all your. "You're still mad 'cause Paul broke up with you." _Nice one, Alexis._ Her face scrunched up and she frowned.

"I wasn't going to do this if you said you weren't gonna audition." She beckoned at Rachel and she got out her phone. "But you provoked me to do so." Rachel pressed play on her phone and a familiar scene was playing before my eyes.

_This can't be happening. _I could already feel the redness glowing in my cheeks. The horror quickly rushed in as I realized, just with this, they could ruin me. At that point, I wanted to hop on the nearest plane flying back to California. The video finally ended and they stared at me, hoping for me to break down and cry or something. But I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction.

"So?" I tried to brush them off, but I bet I still sounded horrified.

"Don't audition and I won't show this little to everyone or tell anyone your secret." Rachel held her phone in my face tauntingly, which still had the video showing on the screen. I couldn't believe they were blackmailing me.

"You wouldn't…" _Stop lying to yourself, you know they got the balls to do it. _"You can't do that!"

"Whose says I can't? Yeah, I won't, only if you cross your name off that list right now." An evil smile played on Dot's lips.

I wasn't going to let her tell me what to do. "No, I won't. Just 'cause everybody else here does your bidding doesn't mean I will as well."

"Fine. Suit yourself. But don't say I never gave you a chance." Dot and Rachel quickly dashed in the direction of the cafeteria. _Oh my God, I can't believe they're actually gonna do it._

"Wait Dot! I'll cross my name out!" I was running after them as fast as I could, but soon they were out of sight.

(-:-)

Jennifer's POV

I snuggled closer into Richard as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. It was great finally getting what I wanted. Heat radiated off his body onto me in sweet comfort. I felt rhythmic beating of his heart against my back. I closed my eyes, soaking in the whole moment. When I opened them, I spotted a panting Alexis, bending down and catching her breath by the cafeteria door. By the look on her face, I could tell something was up.

"Something's wrong with Lex." I pointed her out to Rich. "I'm gonna check on her." He nodded as I unwrapped myself from him.

"I'll miss you." Richard kissed his index finger and placed it on my lips. I smiled at his touch. _ He was so cute!_

"Hey Lex, what's up? 'D'you run a bloody marathon or something?" Alexis looked as if she sprinted around the whole school. I patted her back as she fought to get some air.

"No, I," She took another deep breath and this time she completely gained her posture. "I was chasing after Dot and Rachel."

"Why?" _Wow, a lot must've happened while she was gone._

Alexis looked at me like she was going to tell me she was pregnant. "Jen," She whispered. She sounded like she was going to cry. "They both know."

I was still out of the loop. "Know about what?" Alexis was about to answer but someone in the cafeteria was yelling. We both turned around to see what was up. Dot was standing on top of a lunch table with people crowding around. It seems like she had something very important to tell everyone. "Attention whore." I muttered, trying to get a smile from Lex. She still looked down. _What is Dot sharing with us today? Is she having a party and not inviting all the "unpopular" people? Is she running for homecoming (again) and forcing everyone to vote for her (again)?_

"You'll see what she's talking about." Alexis replied glumly, looking shamefully at the ground.

"Hey everybody! Listen up!" Dot had the whole cafeteria's attention now. "I know something about Alexis Canencia." Everybody looked in our direction and I became quite embarrassed from all this unwanted attention. Dot continued. "Oh and I bet you would have never guessed it from this hideous American pop tart…"

**A/N: Oh, cliffy! What'll happen next? Can you believe Paul is just watching this all happen when his friend is in deep doggy doodoo? Look at me, I wrote the story and I'm the one complaining lol. What do you think? Now review! They make me happy **


	9. Chapter 8: Help!

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter eight: Help!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles, Rock Band, the Hangover or anything related to them, which is a damn shame, but that's life!**

**A/N: Remember you guys, this takes place in 2010. I'm just saying this again because there are some modern pop culture references in this chapter. Okay, read on!**

_Help! sung by the Beatles_

George's POV

"Hey everybody! Listen up!" Oh God, what does Dot have in store for us today? Though the lads and I hate her, we still turned to see what she was yapping about this time; you know just for a laugh. We knew everything Dot said was a bunch of bullshit, but it was better than daytime telly. She was standing on top of a lunch table with people herding around her. "I know something about Alexis Canencia." _Alexis? _I, like everybody else in the cafeteria, turned to see her. She shamefully looked at the ground and Jen, standing next to her as her support, met my glance.

"What's happening?" I mouthed to her. She didn't know as well and just shrugged.

"Oh and I bet you would have never guessed it from this hideous American pop tart." Dot continued. Fucking Dot. She probably knew some shit about Alexis and is gonna humiliate her in front of the whole school. _Poor Lex, I wish could help her. _Rachel Cunningham held up her phone to the crowd. "I have proof here that she wrote a song about a certain someone she loves…" Her voice was playful, wanting everyone else to know more about the secret. "And that someone is in this room right now." Everyone started guessing names while Dot ate the whole situation up.

Alexis's face turned several shades redder and Jen put a comforting arm around her. _We have to think of a way to avert evveryone's attention away from her._

"John, do something." I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Why? This is getting interesting. It's much better than all those soaps Aunt Mimi watches at home." I gave him a look. "You know, it's not like I watch them or anything. It's just on and I sometime happen to be in the same-"

"Lennon this is serious! Look at Alexis!" He saw her depressed face and the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Oh." His face softened at sight of our glum friend. "So what do you suppose we do?"

My head suddenly hatched a plan. "You, take the phone and erase the thing about Alexis. But slyly, before Dot says anything." I told Ringo, who he and Paul were also listening in on the conversation.

"And me?" Asked Paul.

"You, take your shirt off." I replied, looking at him sternly.

"What?" His face looked bewildered.

"I said take your shir-"

"I know what you said but why?"

"Look, do you wanna help Alexis or not?" I snapped.

"'Kay, fine fine." Paul put his head on the table and moped.

"What about me sergeant?!" John stood up straight and sucked in his chest like a soldier.

"Cadet!" I played along with him. "You yell this out really loud with me when I give you the signal!" I whispered in his ear as he listened tentatively.

"Sir yes sir!" We both saluted to each other.

"So you all know what to do now?" They nodded. "'Kay, let's do this. Ready break!" I clapped my hands and we split into different directions.

"_Wait I still don't know why I need to take off my shirt!_"

(-:-)

Ringo's POV

I made my way towards the crowded cafeteria table. _Wow, people get crazy over the smallest things. _I walked straight up to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. _Jen's owes me so much after this. _I smiled at the possibilities.

"Hi Ritchie." Rachel purred. _Oh come on. Really?_

"Hi Rachel." I said smoothly. "Can I see your phone?"

"Why? If you want to see what happened with Alexis, you're going to have to wait like everybody else!" She tapped my playfully on the nose at the last part. _Eww._

"Erm… no. I… I just left my phone at home and so I wanna put my number in yours so you can call me later." _Good one, Ringo. _I mentally hi-fived myself.

"Oh sure!" She handed me her phone and I quickly went to work. I looked through her files to see any sign of Alexis. I looked through her videos and saw a screenshot of Alexis. I deleted it and just in case she actually checks to see if I put my number in, I dialed a fake one and saved my name to it.

"Here you go." I gave it back to Rachel. Like I guessed, she looked to see if I actually put the number in.

"_867-5309_? Ooh, just like the song!" She said excitedly.

"Hehe. Yeah… exactly." I kept myself from laughing. _Silly girl._

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

I looked up at Jen. "Can't she just say it already? Put me out of my misery."

"Don't say that! At least no one knows anything yet."

"But people are guessing and Paul's name keeps popping up." I swiped my eye with my arm before a tear fell. "Is it really that obvious?"

She shifted uncomfortably and scrunched her face in deep thought. "Oh no, not really."

"Not really! So some people might know!" I leaned against the wall. "This day just gets worse and worse.

"Now the moment you've all waited for!" Dot called from the table.

"Showtime." I muttered under my breath.

Dot's POV

"Phone." I motioned my hand towards Rachel. She looked a bit frustrated as she scrolled through it. "Okay, what's the matter?"

"It's not in here!" She gave me the phone.

"What do you mean it's not in here?!" I looked through the videos and surely enough, it wasn't in there. "Doesn't matter, everyone believes whatever I say." I tossed it back to her. "So anyways, sorry to keep you waiting! I'll just be straight forward about it. Alexis Canencia is in love with-"

"_Ehmagawd! Paul has his shirt off!_"

John's POV

Dot continued talking about whatever she found out about Alexis. Right before she announced whoever Alexis liked, George gave me the signal, which was a tap on his nose. I did the same and counted to three with my fingers to him. On three, in our best girl's voice, we shouted,

"Ehmagawd! Paul has his shirt off!"

Like we imagined, girls immediately turned around to see a half-naked Paul. One screamed, enough to make all of them run after him. George and I laughed seeing him being smothered with kisses all over his upper body, but Paul surprisingly not enjoying it because he pretty much couldn't breath. The guys in the cafeteria forgot all about what Dot was talking from the big commotion and started playing football on the field outside.

Dot looked steam, as if she were to explode any minute now. She hopped off the table and slapped it in anger. "Oww! I chipped my nail polish!" She examined her fingernails. George and I cracked up again.

"Mission accomplished." I hi-fived George. "You've learned well, young grass hopper."

"Hey we did it lads!" Ringo came running up to us. "Now let's go get our thanks." We walked up to the girls still standing by the door, watching the whole moment with Paul.

"I believe you gurls would like to tell us something." George piped up.

"You guys…" Alexis spoke softly. I think she had been crying. _Girls are way too emotional. _"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this meant to me."

"Oh it's no problem. We just don't want to see you look sad that's all." I assured her. She smiled at me. "Ah, that's the smile we missed seeing!"

"See, we're here for you!" Jen said.

"You guys!" Paul came running up to us, holding his pants and hyperventilating. "You guys have to get them to stop. I can't take it anymore. Some gurl took my belt and I don't even know what happened to my shirt!" The five of us laughed at him. "This isn't funny! I'm serious!" He pouted.

"Okay, okay don't get knickers in a bunch." George got out a shirt from his backpack. "Here, wear this. I have it just in case. As for your pants, just make sure they don't end up around your ankles."

"But they're still after me. Where do I go?" Paul asked.

"Just hide in the bathroom. We'll hold 'em off." I told him. He nodded and headed towards that direction. The mob of girls were looking for Paul. "I'm sorry gurls but Paulie needs some alone time!" They all aww-ed and whined. "But he still loves you!" They quickly became happy again and squealed like pigs. _Stupid girls. _I laughed at how gullible they were.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

Alexis and Jen had come over after school. Alexis brought over this video game called "Rock Band." It was supposed to simulate playing rock instruments in a band and you get points and crowd cheering and all this good stuff.

"_Just when you think you're in control, just when you think you've got a hold, just when you get on a roll. Oh here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again! Oh here it goes again!_" John was singing vocals on a song called "Here It Goes Again" by an American group called OKGO. Badly, might I add. Alexis loved the song so she picked it. She was on guitar, I was on drums, and George was on bass. We decided to mix it up a bit. Jen and Ringo were cuddling in the corner. _Oh, won't they just get room?_

"John, sing better! I can't save you anymore!" Alexis shouted. The audience had started to boo at us. Alexis had gone into overdrive for John twice already.

"I sing perfectly!" John shouted into the microphone. With that, our performance had ended and we were kicked off the stage.

"John you suck." George took off the guitar controller.

"And you blow but you don't see me teasing you about it." John simply replied. We turned off the game and just lounged in my living room.

"So," Jen said, breaking the ice after a few minutes of silence. "How's the music coming along?"

George lit up just thinking about it. "Oh, we forgot to tell you! Last week when we played at the Cavern, Mr. Epstein was there!" (**A/N: Okay, so I know this isn't all historically true. I'm skipping the Hamburg part because that was a two-year trip and Ringo wasn't with them yet.**)

Alexis spoke up. "As in Brian Epstein? The guy who owns that music store on North End?"

"Yeah, he and some bloke named Taylor came to our dressing room after our set. He said he 'just popped in to say hello.' He said he liked our performance and left. He came by again last night." I explained.

"Something's up." John lit himself a ciggy.

"What do you mean? Mr. Epstein's a respectable man. It's an honor that he likes our music." Ringo joined in.

"Usually it's the birds who come back for more. I reckon he's a bloody queer." John leaned on a wall.

"Or maybe he just simply likes our music." I concluded.

"Whatever." John rolled his eyes. "I just think it's weird that and upper class man like him would be coming down there again." We became silent again. I turned on the telly to break the awkwardness. A sudden beeping interrupted a trailer for a movie.

"Oh!" Alexis got up from the floor while turning the beeping off her phone. "I have to get going. My mom wants me back at 6 to do some chores while she goes to work."

"Cor, I'm actually getting a bit tired. Think I'll go home and take a nap. Here, I'll drop you off." Jen untangled herself from Ringo's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye boys!"

"Yeah, see you guys." Alexis grabbed her backpack and waved.

"Ta. See you." We all waved back.

After a few hours of watching t.v., eating my food, and playing "Guess what type of underwear I'm wearing?" I noticed the room was a mess. "You guys, before you leave, we've got to clean this place up or my dad'll lose his mind." I said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, momma!" The three of them said in unison. We started throwing paper plates and plastic cups away. George straightened up the pillows on the couch. Ringo put away all the video game controllers and games. John, surprisingly, helped out by vacuuming. I was picking up all the stuff he missed, when I noticed a slightly crinkled paper on the floor.

"Hey, wots that over there?" I pointed at the floor near George. He picked it up and examined it.

"'Henry "Box" Brown by Alexis Canencia'" George read. "'Henry "Box" Brown was a man who was born into slavery-"

"Don't read her social studies paper!" I shouted and snatched the paper from his hands. "I should go return it to her. It might be really important." I grabbed the car keys from the counter. "Are you guys sleeping over?"

"Might as well. I don't feel like going anywhere." John yawned and plopped on the couch.

"If my dad asks, tell him I'm out. I'm going to Alexis's house to return this to her."

"Yeah and coming back tomorrow morning with your shirt gone because she's wearing it." John sneered. I thumped him on the forehead and left without another word before he could do anything about it.

(-:-)

I walked the path to her front porch and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A few moments later a bewildered-looking Alexis answered the door.

Alexis's POV

_Ding Dong!_

_ Who's coming to my house this late in the night?_ I turned off the tv and answered the door to find…

"Paul?" I looked at him confusingly. "What are you doing here at" I looked behind me at the digital clock on the kitchen counter. "10:45?"

"Oh… erm, you left this at my house." He handed me a piece of paper. "Figured it might've been really important to you."

"My social studies paper!" _Thank God he found it!_ "Good thing you found it. I was freaking out because I thought I'd have to write a new one."

"Oh, haha." Paul laughed nervously and looked at me oddly.

"Something the matter Paul?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just…" He trailed off and looked at me again. I followed his gaze, leading to my body, and I realize that my clothes weren't so modest. Sure, it's just house clothes but a boy was here! I wore a gray cut off-the-shoulder t-shirt over a black tank top. My shorts were so short they resembled underwear.

"Oh," _Well, this was embarrassing. _"I'm gonna go change. Come inside." I beckoned for him to sit on the couch and watch some tv while waiting. I ran upstairs to my room and put on a pair of black sweatpants. I tied my hair into a messy bun, leaving the bangs down. I didn't want to look like a slob, but I didn't want to look like I would rather be on a street corner asking for money either. I wasn't like that.

"You home alone?" Paul asked when I came back down. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, my mom is out because she took a night shift for today and my dad is always out working at this time. My mom's probably gonna be home by 1:30 am." _Yes! I finally get to be alone with him!_

"Oh cool." He turned back to the t.v.

"Are the guys still over at your house?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Yeah, but they're probably knocked out right now. Also a young gurl like you shouldn't be alone at this late hour." He teased. "Mind if I keep you company until she comes back?"

"No, not at all. Actually I was getting scared being by myself." I replied truthfully. I hated being alone. Also in a place like Liverpool! Who knows? A guy could've broken into my house and raped me.

"That's just what I'm here for little lady." Paul said in a Western accent. He gave me an assuring smile and we remained silent for a few minutes watching tv. It was killing me. I really wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. When the show ended, I started talking again.

"You know, I never got to thank you for helping me out today. You really saved my ass."

"No, it was nothing." He put an arm around my shoulder and drew me closer to him. _Oh God. _"Anything to help out a friend."

I looked up at him. His face was nearly inches from mine. I could've kissed him right there, but I had to control myself. "But the girls were like mobbing you!"

"I'm used to it. It's the perks of being a rock star." He flashed me a cocky smile.

"I don't know about the star part." We both laughed.

"Hey, but we're getting there." I nodded in agreement. We sat in silence again, the t.v. was playing _the Hangover_.

"I love this movie!" I turned up the volume.

"I've never watched it. What's it about?" _Seriously, he's never watched it before?_

"You've never watched this before? It's so hilarious. It's about these four guys who get wasted together in Vegas and have no idea what they did the night before." I turned my attention back to the t.v. "Here just watch."

(-:-)

Paul's POV

_Alexis was right, this is hilarious! The plot of four guys waking up and forgetting all the things they did the night before was genius. I especially liked the part when Alan was took the baby's arm and said "look what the baby can do!" making the baby look like it was jacking off. One of the funniest movies I've ever seen._

I was really getting into the movie, when I felt something heavy on my shoulder. Alexis had fallen asleep and had laid her head on my shoulder. My arm was still around her. I felt her back contract against my arm every time she breathed in and out. Her closed eyes were framed with long, thick eyelashes and her plump angelic lips were slightly parted. _Was I in Heaven?_ I checked the clock and it read 1:00. Her mother would be home soon.

I turned off the telly and gently picked her up bridal style. Her head nestled between my neck and chest as I quietly carried her up to her room, careful not to wake her. I inhaled the scent of her hair and it smelled like strawberries. When I got to her room and laid her on the bed, she slightly stirred, and for a moment I thought she would wake up. Her facial expression looked worried.

"Shhh…" I sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her forehead. She still slept. I started to sing softly to her. (**A/N: So he didn't think of this song at 18, but I thought it really fit into the story. Bear with me please!**)

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Golden Slumbers fill your eyes_

_Smiles await you when you rise_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

Her face unscrunched from its frown and turned back to contentment. I read the clock on her nightstand. 1:25. _I better get going before her mom gets home. _"G'night Lexi." I bent down kissed her cheek.

As I turned around to leave, she muttered something a bit incomprehensible sleepily. I looked back at her and she was smiling in her sleep. I smiled to myself because I knew what she said.

"_Night Paulie_."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know this isn't all historically true, but it's fiction. Thanks for reading! Btw, there's a little box below the story saying "review this chapter" that's begging to be clicked. *hint hint. Haha**


	10. Chapter 9: You Really Got a Hold on Me

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter nine: You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Beatle-like or the song Misery Business!**

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to update! I've been having so much work at school. But no worries, school's ending this week, which means more updates that come quicker!**

**Another thing: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I really do appreciate it. Please keep reviewing! To Flippzy-gurl: Actually, I don't know why I'm not in the thread anymore. Btw, of course I'll keep going! To Beatlesholic13: Haha I love your lyrics. It's okay, it's not lame, my friends and I do that sometimes as well. Thanks again for all your reviews, you guys! **

**Feat. Alexis singing again! Look up **_**Misery Business**_** and blast it while reading that part if you've never heard it before. It's awesome! Also I have a little game for you. Try and see if you can find all the Beatle/Solo-Beatles references in this chapter. This includes song titles and lyrics. PM your answers and the winner gets to give me an idea for a later chapter. I promise I will use it! Ready, set, GO!**

_You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall & Oates_

Alexis's POV

_Brrrrr-rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggg!_

_ Good day, sunshine. _I was face down on my pillow with the blanket completely covering me. I shot a hand out of the blanket and punched the alarm clock on my nightstand. After a couple of minutes just lying there, I sat up in my bed and stretched. A thought just occurred to me.

_Wait, how did I even get up here?_

While getting ready for school, I tried my hardest to remember what exactly happened. _Well, Paul came over to return my paper. _I pulled on a pair of shorts. Paul came over last night. I don't recall doing anything stupid, so I'm good.

_I must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. _My mom wasn't here yet, so he must've carried me upstairs. I desperately tried to remember what it was like being in his arms, but nothing came to mind. _I wish I was asleep so that could happen again. _After putting on this cute baby doll Jen got me (she's trying extra hard to make me "more of a lady") and brushing my hair, I silently crept down the stairs, careful not to wake my parents.

Jen would be picking me up at 7:30. I glanced at the kitchen clock. _7:00. Half an hour. _I made myself a bowl of cereal while waiting when something on the coffee table by the couch caught my eye. I walked over to it. _A rose? _This was like one of those soap operas where the heroine finds a flower from her secret admirer. Only this time, he was my best friend. Attached to the stem was a card.

_ Good morning, beautiful. _This sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. _Hope you didn't wake up too late to read this. A lovely rose for a lovely girl. –Paul _ He really did put a smiley face, and that really did put a smile on my face. Paul was always the type to surprise people like this.

The moment was interrupted by a honking horn outside. Before leaving I ran upstairs and put the rose on my bed so my parents wouldn't see it. I hurried outside before Jen would upset the neighbors.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." I greeted her sarcastically when entering the car.

"What took you so long?" Jen asked as she started driving.

"Oh, just needed to finish my breakfast." I lied. I didn't want to tell her about the rose just yet.

"Excuses, excuses." She shook her head at me and sighed over dramatically. The ride was silent until we got to the school parking lot.

"Hey, come by my place after school. We should start getting ready for the talent show."

"Stacey and Taylor said they were up for playing with us?" Stacey and Taylor were friends of ours, who were going to be our band's bassist and rhythm guitarist, respectively.

"Yeah, they're coming by as well." Jen replied. "Write anything else for the song?"

"Actually, yes! Last night the rest of the words just came to me. Also the tune!" _I guess Paul really did inspire the song, but I wasn't going to tell Jen that. _

"So may I have a sneak peek?"

"Nah, you gotta wait like the rest." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Aww, shucks." She faked disappointment.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

I was putting away some books in my locker when I spotted her at the water fountain.

"Hey Alexis! Wait up!" I called out at her. I ran to where she was standing. "Did you see my rose?"

"Yeah, I loved it. It was so nice. That means a lot." Alexis smiled and gave me a hug. _Ahh… strawberry scent once again! _"So what time 'd'you leave last night. Or should I say, this morning?"

"Like, 1:30. But I didn't see your mom." _And a good thing, or else I would have been questioned about what I did with her daughter!_

"Oh." She gave a light laugh.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

We stood there in awkward silence. I just stared at her and took in her features. I've been doing that a lot lately. The way her black hair framed her face gave Alexis a more exotic look to her. I noticed she was trying on make-up because her eyelashes seemed thicker and longer and eyeliner really brought out her dark eyes. _Wait, where is this all coming from? I'm a bloke!_

"Uh, Paul?" Alexis lightly slapped my cheeks, bringing me out of my trance.

"Ah! No need to screw the merchandise!" I joked and rubbed by face. "Oh now I remember what I was going to say. I was wondering if you and Jen want to hang out tomorrow. Like go to the pictures, eat out, stuff like that. What do you say?"

"That sounds fun!" When she said that, the school bell rang. "Oops, gotta go! Jen'll be waiting for me in the parking lot. Call me tonight for all the details?" _Aww, she said that last part so cute. This bird's making me soft._

"Yeah, yeah I will." She ran off down the hallway and gave me a final wave before exiting. I sighed to myself and thought,

_You really got a hold on me._

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

"So here's the song. Tell me what you guys think." Jen, Stacey, and Taylor sat on Jen's couch and listened intently. I held up my song book in front of me and began singing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Woah, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him not_

_Woah, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good_

I finished and the girls clapped. "There's more to it, but it's just like what I sang. Simple, right?"

"You're right, Jen," Stacey began "it does sound like it was inspired by Paul." I blushed and the three of them laughed.

"Jen!" I yelled at her.

"What?" Jen replied innocently.

"You couldn't shut your trap!" We all laughed this time. "But anyways, what do you guys think?"

"I like the sound of it." Jen said.

"That's doable!" Stacey and Taylor said at the same time. _I swear they're like twins._

"Great! Let's get to work then." We got to our instruments and started to come up with the music.

(-:-)

Jennifer's POV

"Are you a walrus?"

"A bulldog?"

"An octopus?"

Paul, George, Richard, and I were playing charades and we were guessing what Richard was trying to be. John and Alexis were in the gas station convenience shop paying for a tank and we all waited in the car. Richard was frantically creating motions as if making bigger ones will help us get it right.

"Seriously Ringo, I have no idea of what you're doing. You're just flailing your arms in helter skelter." Paul mimicked Richard and Rich scowled at him, still not talking. He held up two fingers.

"Two words." We said in unison. He made a motion as if he was holding a camera that was filming. "Movie title." Richard held his index finger on top of his head and was nodding at us as if saying we should know this.

"A unicorn?" Paul suggested.

"Movie title, ya twit." George teased.

I knew this one. It was my most favorite movie of all time. "Oh I know! Little Rascals! You're Alfalfa!" Rich tapped his nose and pointed at me. "Yes, Jen wins this round again!"

"I knew it was your favorite." Richard rubbed his nose against mine.

"Aww why don't you two just get a room?" Paul covered his eyes.

"See, I knew it was a fix! It's favoritism I tell you." George shook his head.

"Oh sod off, Harri. It's just a game." Richard patted his head. "Spoil sport." He muttered to me.

John's POV

"Y'know? You're the only bird who talks about cars." Alexis and I were paying for the tank in the gas station convenience store.

"My dad needed to talk to someone about his love. My mom was tired of hearing his stories about what races he's been to and what cars can go faster than a bullet from a gun. 'Go talk to another girl about this stuff, will you?' she would say. Plus, I still don't know how to drive and my dad promised he would teach me if I knew as much about cars as him." She blew a strand of hair from her face while paying the cashier. I glanced at the car outside and caught Paul looking at us. He turned around as soon as I saw him.

"It looks like our boy is hung up on you."

"Huh?" I nodded towards the car and Paul was waving at us excitedly. "Paul? Really John? Not you too!"

"See, I'm not the only one that sees it, so does everybody else."

"C'mon John, don't be like everybody else. Me and Paul are just friends." I could see the a tint of red starting to glow in her face.

"Whatever you say, luv." I said sarcastically. I smirked at her uneasiness of the situation. _When will those two realize they love each other?_

George's POV

"Where to next then, Johnny?" I asked. John and Alexis came back into the car.

"Well Lexi here was up for Mexican food. There's a place where I can go. How does that sound?" We all nodded in agreement and John drove us to the nearest Mexican food joint, _Cholo's_. Surprisingly it was pretty authentic. The waiters were all Mexican. Weird, in a place like Liverpool.

After a couple of minutes, a waiter came to our booth.

"I'll have an enchilada." Jen ordered.

"Can I get the chicken quesadilla?" Asked Alexis.

"Ringo and I can share the Mexican pizza." Paul gestured towards the drummer.

"I'll have what they're having!" John and I said at the same time. We were always too lazy to look at menus and just ordered whatever somebody else did.

When the food came, we regretted ordering each of our meals. The portions were huge, big enough for three people each. We just dug in. I looked over at Alexis and the sight was pretty funny.

"Whaaa?" She grunted with her mouth full.

"Nothing, it's just that you have something on her face." Actually, it was pretty much all over her face. She wiped the corners of her mouth quickly.

"Is it off?" I tried not to laugh because she just made it worse by smearing the cheese all over her face.

"Ain't she sweet, lads?" John and Paul were on the verge of cracking up.

"Err… yeah almost." I gave the other guys a stern look as they were giggling. _It's not that funny!_ I said to them telepathically. Though, I was trying hard not to laugh as well. I grabed a napkin and wiped the rest off her cheek. "There, you're good."

"Hey anybody want the rest of my taco? It's a bit too much for me." John held up the half-eaten taco.

"I'll have it!" Alexis snatched the taco and quickly gobbled it up. This time, John and Paul was staring at her in amazement.

"What is it this time? Is there a spider on my head?" She swatted an invisible spider from her head.

"No, it's just that," Paul began. "How can a little thing like you eat all of this food?"

"Yeah! You even finished your plate!" John gawked at the empty plate. "You're still so tiny!" He pulled Alexis into a hug and petted her like a dog. "And I love her!"

"Ah, I have my mom's fast metabolism. Also, I haven't had any Mexican food in a while." Alexis smiled like a little kid who had just done something good for her mom. It was just too cute. _No wonder Paul's smitten with her._

When we all finished eating, we paid the bill and went back to the car (with a shitload of doggy bags!)

"Well, that was a good meal." Jen plopped into the backseat next to Ringo and fell in his lap.

"I'm stuffed." Paul slid in the shotgun and rubbed his stomach. John climbed into the driver's seat and we drove back to his place. "I'm gonna have to carry that weight now!" Paul pointed to a small pudge that developed in his stomach.

"How'd you like your meal?" I asked Alexis.

"Oh, it was great. I liked it." She answered. Alexis looked uneasy. Her face began to pale and she was starting to sweat.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look to good." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. It's just really hot today." She started pulling the window down. I wasn't too sure about that.

Jennifer's POV

When we got to Paul's house, the guys wanted to show us a new song John and Paul wrote. Well, mainly Paul, but they always give each other credit.

"So what's it called?" I asked John.

"Love Me Do. I get to use this new baby!" He held up a harmonica.

"Well go on then!" Alexis and I sat on the couch. John began with a bluesy harmonica solo and when it finished, he and Paul began singing.

_Love, love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please_

_Love me do_

_Woah, love me do_

_Love, love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please_

_Love me do_

_Oh, love me do_

_Someone to love, somebody new_

_Someone to love, someone like you_

_Love, love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please_

_Love me do_

_Woah, love me do_

_Love, love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please_

_Love me do_

_Oh, love me do_

When they finished, Alexis and I clapped, as we always did when they showed us a song. Although, Lex wasn't as enthusiastic as she was before.

"I guarantee you that'll be our first big hit, so might as well get our autographs while you can!" Paul joked.

"Don't worry, we won't forget the little people when we're big and famous." Said Ringo.

"So what do you guys think?" Paul asked.

"I love it." I answered truthfully. "Who's it for?" I asked, hoping to see if Paul actually answers the question.

"For no one… Lex? What do you think?" I rolled my eyes at him. _He's so trying to avoid the topic._

"It's," She looked like she was in pain and held her stomach. "The song is really," At that moment, I saw she was breaking out in sweat and her eyes bulged. Alexis really didn't look too good. "I gotta use the bathroom!" And she sprinted down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"See Paul, I told you it was too gushy!" John playfully smacked Paul on the head. "You and you're silly love songs!"

"Okay, maybe I'm amazed she didn't like it." Paul played along. We just figured since Alexis ate the most, she would drop the most… stink bombs. After a couple minutes of the guys packing their equipment and talking, Alexis still wasn't back.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I got up from Richard's lap.

"I'll come with you!" John said excitedly.

"Oh, sod off John, you just wanna see Alexis with her knickers around her ankles!"

John pretended to look deeply offended. "How dare you accuse me of doing so Jen! I care deeply about Alexis!"

"Whatever." I walked down the hallway, with John trailing behind me. "But you only come in when I say it's okay."

"Yes'm."

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Alexis? Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmmmm…" Alexis answered in two deep breaths from what I heard. I totally knew she wasn't. "Don't bother me! I feel fine!"

"Lex, don't lie to me. Me and John are coming in!" I twisted the knob open and nearly knocked the door down coming in. John and I ran over to Alexis.

The sight was not pretty.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't lose hope, I'm not abandoning this story! I just needed time to finish all my school stuff. Thanks again for reviewing. So did you find them all? Remember to PM all the ones you find and the one who finds the most gets to make the suggestion! Sorry if it's shorter than what I usually write. Thanks for reading and please review this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: And I Love Her

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter ten: And I Love Her

**Disclaimer: I don't those four charming Englishmen mentioned in the story or anything related to them. Oh yeah and I don't own anything from the movie "In His Life: The John Lennon Story." It's called fanfiction for a reason!**

John's POV

"Alexis!" Jen and I ran over to Alexis. She clutched the toilet bowl and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. I just stared at her in awe. She looked so helpless.

"I-i-it huuurts…" Alexis managed to say through sharp breaths. Her eyes bulged and she vomited in the toilet once again. Jen held her hair.

"Help her. I'm going to call 911." Jen ordered me sternly. I switched places with her and Jen sprinted out of the bathroom. _I still don't think the other guys have a clue on what's going on._ I held Lex's hair while she barfed. I tried not to show her how disgusted I was.

After two minutes of blowing chunks, Alexis leaned on the bathtub and started crying again. I flushed the toilet for her and grabbed her hand.

"Gargle." I ordered while leading her to the faucet. She nodded and did as told. When her mouth was finally clean, Alexis went back to her old spot. I sat next her. "Com'ere." I hugged her tightly while she sobbed into my chest. Oh boy, my new shirt's getting wet. _You selfish bastard, stop think of yourself for once! _The voice in my head interjected.

"It hurts so much John." I rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm gonna die." She whispered through sobs.

"No, you're not. You just ate too much." I tried not to get too soft. "Now, c'mon, don't cry anymore. I know you're a little trooper." Alexis smiled slightly. "Oh see! I know we can get through this! Jen's calling the hospital and the ambulance is going to come right away." I didn't know if I was trying to assure Alexis or myself.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Yeah, everything'll be all right." I soothed. She leaned her head on my shoulder before lunging towards the toilet again for another round of puking. I held her hair and rubbed her back again. _You know it's gonna be all right._

(-:-)

Paul's POV

Jen ran out of the bathroom and picked up the telephone.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She dialed 911 and cradled the phone between her cheek and her shoulder. "Lex has a wicked stomach ache. I'm calling the hospital." Ringo, George, and I were about to run to the bathroom before Jen stopped us. "Don't even go in there. It's not pretty." The three of us slumped back on the couch.

In a couple of minutes, an ambulance arrived. Even though she said she was fine, the ambulance care assistant insisted she be carried on a gurney. I followed her to the ambulance while the others piled into John's car.

The nurse and ACA were talking in the ambulance about Alexis's condition while I waited with her outside. "Paul, I'm really scared." I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I've never been to the hospital before."

"You'll be fine. It's the doctor's job to CURE you, not HURT you." I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Just hang in there, kiddo." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before joining the rest. The ambulance rushed to the hospital.

"Nice one, son. Trying to get her when she's down. I think I'll try that next time!" John waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh shove off John. She just needed that extra moral support. God knows what they'll do to her there." Soon we got to the hospital but the ambulance surely had already beaten us there and Alexis was up in a room. We all ran in there after checking in at the front desk. There were monstrous machines in the room and nurses were writing notes down on clipboards. Alexis looked really apprehensive. A man in a white lab coat turned to us. I assumed he was the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robert. And you all are?" He shook our hands when we each introduced ourselves.

"We're friends of Lex." Jen said. "Is she okay doctor?"

"She's gonna be fine. First we're gonna get her stomach pumped just to clear the digestive tract and then we're going into surgery. The X-rays found some weird thing in her stomach. But no worries, I think she'll be out in two days." Dr. Robert put down the clipboard he was reading from. Alexis gave him a worried look.

"Sur-surgery?" Alexis gulped.

"It'll be okay, you'll be knocked out the whole time!" Dr. Robert exclaimed.

"Knocked out?" This time Alexis found her voice and sounded furious. The doctor looked at his watch.

"Whoops! Looks like visiting hours are over kids! You can come back tomorrow morning to check on her. In the meantime, leave it all to me!" The doctor and the nurses pushed us all out of the room, even when we were protesting. _Wow, they're pretty strong._ We found ourselves in the waiting room again, not knowing exactly what was going to happen to Alexis. We might as well have thrown her to a pack of wolves.

John's POV

"So what now? It's nearly ten 'o clock." George looked at his watch. "I better be heading back home. Me mum's probably worried."

"Oh yes! Mrs. Harrison wouldn't want her poor Georgie boy out late with the big boys, now would she?" I loved giving George a pull. He just scoffed at me and sat on a couch.

"Actually John, I'm pretty knackered. It's been a long day. Can you take us all home?" Jen asked.

"Of course sweetheart!" _Just to irritate George some more._

"Wait lemme make a quick phone call to Alexis's mom." She went to the nearest payphone and dialed. "Hello? Auntie? Yeah it's me, Jen. Listen this is gonna be hard for me to say but…"

Ringo and George started to playing cards. I spotted Paul sitting in the corner by himself, similar to the wall plant next to him. "Look alive, Macca." He looked up at me when I spoke.

"Oh. John." He nodded at me.

_Time to put on the "best-friend-John" face. _"What's got you down Paulie?" He gave me a look that said he didn't get my change in mood either, but still talked.

"Just worried erm… about whether or not our career of being professional musicians is actually gonna take off. Yeah just all that is all." I know him very well to know when he's lying.

"You really like her, don't you?" I answered his thoughts for him. He looked at me in bewilderment.

"How'd you know?"

"Everybody knows, except the two of you." I gave him a knowing smile.

"You mean, she likes… no John be real. Nice girl like her go for bad guy like me?" _Oh come on, Paul. Really? Do I have to get into specifics?_

"Wow, you two really are oblivious. Paul, you're a big boy already. I'm not gonna tell you what's even going on. You're gonna have to figure out everything yourself." _This is gonna be fun to watch._

"What are you babbling about John? Whatever, I'll figure it out later." He hugged his knees to his chest and put his head down like a little boy in time-out. "I'm just so worried about Lex." He mumbled.

"So am I, but there's no use in worrying because it won't do anything." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The doctor said it wasn't a big deal and she'll be out in two days. We all know Alexis, and we know she'll be strong." I finally got a smile on his face. "Now that we're no longer moping, let's go home. Mimi's probably worried sick 'bout me. You can sleepover if ya like." He nodded and we got up from our corner.

"Okay, her mom knows. You're so lucky you didn't have to talk to her because she was so freaked out. 'My poor baby! Is she all right? What happened? How long will she be there?' Blah blah blah." Jen complained. "But we can go now." We left the hospital, one less person in the pack.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

"Mimi! I'm home!" John called out as we entered Mendips.

"John? John, where have you been? It's late!" Mimi came from upstairs and looked like she was about to go to sleep. "Paul, what are you doing here?"

"Mimi, Alexis had a really bad stomach ache and we had to take her to the hospital." She gave John a face which meant she didn't believe a word he said.

"No it's true. Alexis really did get sick, Mimi. I can vouch for him." _Hopefully, she'll believe me._

"Very well then. Send her my love if you two visit her tomorrow. She was such a nice girl. The only one I'd be happy to see you court." Mimi shook her head at the thought of John wasting a nice girl like Alexis. He knew the real reason why he wouldn't though. "But why are you here Paul?"

"Erm… I'm letting him stay the night Mimi." John bent down to match her short stature. "Nursing a broken heart, you see." He whispered. "Ow!" Good thing no one turned on the lights, because I gave him a good kick in the arse.

"Oh buck up Paul. You know you always get the girls so don't let this one get you down." _She was a funny one, that Mimi. _"I don't mind you being here, but just keep it down, I don't want the neighbors to be complaining." With that last word, she went back upstairs. When she left, we bursted into giggles like children.

"Nursing a broken heart?" I gave him a look. "Really?"

"That sounded the most believable in my head!" John said, putting his hands up in the air to surrender. After he said that the phone started ringing.

"John, can you get it?" Mimi called from upstairs.

"Hello?" John spoke into the receiver.

"Who is it?" I asked, getting a quiet signal back from John.

"Oh really? What for?" John seemed excited about something.

"What are they saying?" I whispered to him.

John covered the receiver. "Shh! Tomorrow? What time? Where's it at?" He started writing notes down on a sheet of paper.

"Where's what at, John?"

"Shut up, Paul!" John forgot to cover the receiver. "No, not you sir! Yeah, we'll be there. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone. "God Paul, when I say shut up I mean shut up."

"So, can you answer any of the questions I've asked you?"

"That was Brian Epstein. He wants us to go to his record shop tomorrow at one. Says it's a surprise but I reckon he wants to manage us. I overheard him talking to that Taylor fellow at one our gigs, but I didn't actually think he was serious. I want you to call George and Rings tomorrow and tell them the news, got it?" I nodded, and with that we went to sleep in the living room happily.

(-:-)

Ringo's POV

"Yeah, we can't visit Alexis right now, but let's go see her tonight." I spoke in the nearest payphone to Jen.

"You're at Mr. Epstein's office?" She asked. _As if she doesn't believe me._

"Yeah, says he wants to talk to the band about something important, luv." I assured her.

"'Kay, I guess I'll see you tonight then. Oh by the way I had a student council meeting today."

"On a Sunday?"

"I know, crazy right?" She said, answering my thoughts. "But the Fall Formal is being moved to December. So it's a Winter Formal."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. But yeah, just thought I'd let you know. You guys have up until next month to be ready to perform for the dance. "

"So do you." I remembered she and Lex were entering the talent show.

"Yeah. So see you tonight, remember now. Bye. Luv you." Jen said cheerfully.

"Luv you too." I hung up the phone. I went back into the record shop where John and Paul were looking through some records.

"Don't steal any, John." I said, knowing his habit.

"Hey those were the old days." Instead when none of the employees were looking, he took a bunch of mints from the tray at the cashier counter.

"Lads! Good to see you! Thought you weren't gonna show up." Brian Epstein came out of his office and ushered the three of us in.

"We thought you weren't gonna show up." John muttered to himself.

"What was that John?"

"Nothing, Mr. Epstein." John feigned innocence.

"Please, call me Brian." Brian sat at his desk and her motioned for us to take a seat in his chairs. "Where is Paul?"

"Paul… er… said he was in the bath." George said timidly.

Brian gave a deep sigh of frustration at the sound of Paul's absence but maintained his composure. "That, we'll need to fix."

"What are you getting at, Brian?" I asked.

"In my opinion, you boys are enormously talented. But you are underpaid and underexposed." Brian put his hands on his desk and looked at us.

"Give us more money and we'll be happy to expose ourselves." John quipped and he and George snickered.

Brian continued, smirking at the comment. "You need to be marketed properly or else you'll never get out of Liverpool. The goal is to be going national and the key is to that is to secure a recording contract."

"With all due respect Brian, you've never managed a rock 'n' roll group before. Why should we trust you?" I was a little skeptical about this whole thing. _What if we still went nowhere?_

"Because I'm a successful business mogul." Brian answered rather boastfully. "I own music stores and have contacts the music business everywhere." I guess he all still looked at him skeptically because he finished with, "More importantly, I believe in you. There's something special about you boys."

Me and George looked at John to answer the man for all of us. "Okay Brian," John said seriously, looking as if to give Brian a negative answer. "Where do we sign?" Relief returned to Brian's face as he took out a contract and pointed at the dotted line.

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

I was so happy to see my friends again. When I woke up this morning after the anesthesia wore off, I was so confused. I didn't know where I was or why I was there. I remembered what happened and lifted up my shirt to the sight of scars. I put it down, not wanting to even think about what Dr. Robert and the nurses did to my stomach. I had to spend the day in bed because a nurse said I would still be a bit loopy for a couple hours.

"There's our little trooper!" John greeted me as he and the rest of the gang came into my room, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the wall clock and it was about 9:30 pm. Dr. Robert said I could leave at ten.

"Hey guys!" I lifted my arms up as much as I could to give them a hug. Jen put get-well balloons on my bedside table. Richard and George kissed both my cheeks roughly at the same time, to my chagrin. _Hey I missed them though and they're my friends, so it's not biggy. _John playfully tousled my hair but fixed it after seeing my annoyed face. It was great to see them all, but I wanted to see Paul.

"I got you a Teddy bear." Paul handed me a plush bear, wearing a hospital gown just like mine. "You know, to add to the collection I know you have." He gave me a knowing wink.

"AWW!" John, George, Richard, and Jen cooed at the gesture. Paul and I laughed it off.

"So…erm… Dr. Robert said that in the X-rays he found something weird in your stomach. Did you find out what it was?" Paul shifted on the balls of his feet nervously, driving away from embarrassment.

"Yeah, that." I pointed to a Thomas the Tank Engine miniature toy on the counter in the room. John gingerly picked it up. "Eww… gross John that's been in my stomach!" But he ignored my protests.

"How'd this get inside you?" He asked, amazed.

"When I was five, I swallowed that when the nanny wasn't looking. I never told her or my parents and forgot about it ever since."

"Ah, that's ni-" John was cut off by my mother, who just came running into the room wailing with my father calmly trailing behind her.

"Ay mija, are you okay? What did they do to you?" Mom came to my bedside and cupped my face in her hands. She started kissing my face rapidly.

"Mom, mom, MOM!" I gently tried to push her away. "Not in front of my friends!" I hissed.

"Oh perdón." Mom apologized and briefly smiled at my friends before examining me again.

"Cecilia, don't damage her." Dad came over and slightly pulled mom back. "How are you, bebé?" He asked while stroking my forehead.

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore and I'm fine." I said the last part mostly to reassure my mom. "The doctors just pumped my stomach of the bad stuff and got that out of my stomach through surgery." I pointed to the toy on the counter again.

"How did that even get in your stomach?" Mom's face looked weary.

"Oh, we can talk about that later!" I didn't want her to worry too much in front of my friends. "The doctor said I could leave tonight at ten."

"Tonight? I thought it was tomorrow." Mom lightly kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry but your father and I are working late again. We were just dropping by for a short visit before going. We tried getting time off to see you longer but we couldn't."

"Uh, Mrs. Canencia?" Paul piped up. The band and Jen were awkwardly standing off to the side while my parents ambushed me. "We could drop Lex off home for you. It wouldn't be a big deal." Mom abandoned her spot at my side and went over to Paul.

"You must be Paul! Alexis has told me a lot about you." She stretched out her hand which he shook.

"Mo-om." I whined but she ignored me. She gave Paul a once over.

"You're right mija, he is handsome!" _Really mom, in front of my friends and him?_ Paul blushed while the others snickered like little kids.

"MOM!" I scolded. "Really?" She gave me a teasing smile.

"Okay, you can go with them."

"Wait," Dad wasn't just going to let them off that easy. "How old are you and do you have a proper license?" Dad asked sternly. _God, my parents are so embarrassing. _

"Dad," I begged. "Be nice."

"I just want you to be safe." Dad turned back to Paul.

"I'm eighteen and I got my license last year, sir." Paul fished out his wallet from his back pocket and flipped to his license. "See, it's legit, sir." _Aww, he's so cute when he's nervous and polite._

"Okay then, young man. Take good care of her." I rolled my eyes at my dad. He could be so overprotective. "Bye, we'll see you in the morning." Dad pulled my mom away from the room before she could say another word.

"Sorry about that." I laughed nervously when my parents left.

"It's okay. Ready to go, then?" Jen broke the awkwardness. I nodded and she called in Dr. Robert to tell him I was ready to go home.

(-:-)

"How come we have to take your car?" I asked Paul.

"John's Aunt Mimi had to use his." He answered. The six of us piled into Paul's rather small car and we exited the hospital lot. Soon, John, George, Richard, and Jen were dropped home and it was just the two of us. The rest of the ride was silent. The only sound came from the radio softly playing REO Speedwagon's "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" which was pretty ironic, considering that the lyrics match the way I feel about Paul. When I got home, it started raining.

"I guess this is my stop." I said.

"You don't have to go now, it's raining. We can wait in here until it stops." Paul took the key out of the ignition.

"Yeah, actually I don't wanna get wet." Truthfully, I just wanted to spend more time with him. After a moment of silence, I spoke again.

"Sorry about the way my parents acted earlier."

"No, it's all right, I really don't mind." Paul smiled at me. _Ah-dorable!_

"Hey, can you fill me in on what I've missed when I was knocked out?" I said, looking for more reasons to stay in there with him.

"Oh yeah a bunch of things happened!" Paul got into an animated description of the band's meeting with Mr. Epstein, how he didn't make it, and how he wanted to manage them. He talked about how he was already trying to get the band better gigs and a recording contract.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. Paul also talked about how the Fall Formal became the Winter Formal and how I have more time to practice.

"Seems like I've missed a lot, haven't I?"

"I—we really missed you." My heart skipped a beat when he said this. "Oh yeah, and I wrote a new song."

"Ooh sing it for me!" Paul reached from behind the seat and got out his acoustic guitar. "Always prepared, aren't you?"

He tuned his guitar and laughed. "I know George is the lead guitarist but I just came up with this piece on the guitar yesterday and haven't shown the rest of them."

"Well go on then." I leaned back against the car door to face him. He started picking three chords and strummed a slow tune. It sounded peaceful. After a short intro, he took a deep breath and (what sounded like a choir of angels) started to sing. I closed my eyes to take in the music and smiled.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

_She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her_

_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine_

_Will never die,**  
**_

Paul stopped playing and my eyes were still closed. I could feel him shifting his position in the seat. I opened my eyes to the sight of him. His face was in close proximity of mine, about three inches away, and his hazel eyes searched my dark brown ones as if looking through me and into my soul. I could feel my heart beating and felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. I was sure he could hear it as well. He tilted my chin up and his face came closer until our lips met. It was a soft, warm kiss (and my very first!) I closed my eyes again and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his around my waist. After a couple minutes, he gently pulled away and I breathed heavily, gasping for air. He bent back down and looked me in the eyes lovingly. Before greeting my lips with his for another kiss, he softly sang in my ear,

_"And I love her…"_

**A/N: Aww… how sweet haha. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for them to get together that long. This was the song that many of you had chosen from before when I asked for a slow, Early-Beatles, sung-by-Paul tune. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing the last and do it once more for this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: IHJTDWY

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter eleven: I'm Happy Just to Dance With You

**A/N: I couldn't fit the whole song title in the Chapter box lol**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even British or born in the 60's so why would I own the Beatles?**

Alexis's POV

The next day when I got to school, I found myself humming the song Paul sang to me last night. Everything felt like a dream. _The song? The stare? The kiss?_ My lips still felt a bit tingly so must've all happened. He was great. It was like everything I've been thinking about the past couple weeks came true.

When I closed my locker, I found Paul hiding behind it.

"Boo!" He attempted to scare me.

"Woah. Didn't see you there." I said. _So what do I say now?_

"So uh…" He started.

"So uh…" I tried to break the awkwardness like him.

"Will you?" The baby-faced bassist asked.

"Will I…"

"Will you, erm, be my girlfriend?" From this, I surely knew last night wasn't a dream. I pinched myself just to make sure. Feeling a bit bolder, I put a hand behind his neck and returned the kiss from last night. When I pulled away, he looked at me dreamily.

"So I take that as yes?

I playfully hit his arm. "Just walk me to class, ya little cutie." He linked his arm with mine and we skipped (yes, skipped) happily to first period.

"AWWW!" Richard, John, and Jen greeted us when we both walked into math. We just laughed it off and went to our seats before Mr. Hickson could say anything. We all took us the back three tables: Richard and Paul on the left, me and Jen in the middle, and John and his backpack-occupied seat on the right, in that order.

In the middle of class, when Mr. Hickson turned his back to us to write something on the board, Paul passed a note to me. I looked up at him and he made a motion telling me to open it. He looked at me intently while I read it.

_Will you still love me by tomorrow?_

I looked up at him and smiled. I scribbled on the backside of the note and gave it back to him. I pecked him on the cheek discreetly when he read it.

_Forever and ever, babe._

(-:-)

_A couple week later…_

Paul's POV

"Lex! Lex! Wait up!" I ran after her before she left school.

"Yeah?" She stopped in front of the front doors.

"Guess what?"

"What?" She faked curiosity but I went on.

"We finally got signed!" I took her shoulders and shook her to prove how big a deal this was.

"Really? By who?"

"EMI's Parlophone! Brian had the producer, George Martin listen to our Decca demos and he loved them! We just had the audition at Abbey Road this past weekend and we got in!" I picked Alexis's little body up and twirled her around.

"Oh, that's great!" She kissed my lips. "So, uh, when does the hit-making start?"

"Next week."

"Decca's gonna be kicking themselves in the ass when they find out how big you guys are gonna get." She smirked.

"I don't know if we're gonna be that big. I mean, four inexperienced guys from the dockside of England, making it big? When has that ever happened?"

"You guys will be the first." _And that was another thing I loved about Lex._

(-:-)

Jennifer's POV

"Oi McCartney! Git your arse out here! Ya don't need to be pluckin' away at your eyebrows!" John and I waited impatiently outside the bathroom for Paul.

"I wasn't pluckin' me eyebrows!" Paul angrily shut the bathroom door when he came out. "It's just hard to change into a tuxedo in a stall made for elves!"

I grabbed John and Paul by the arms. "C'mon, the other two are waiting for you. You guys start in half an hour." When we got back to the gym, the place was packed. We joined George and Richard, who were setting up their instruments.

"Well, aren't you guys handsome?" I gave them a once over. They all wore matching tuxedos with bow ties, a napkin in the breast pockets, and everything!

"Aww, naaaah." They feigned being humble and swatted their hands in the air.

"Where's Alexis?" Paul asked. His question was answered when we spotted Alexis pushing her way through the crowd to the stage.

"Here I am!" She greeted us. "Great turn out, huh?"

The guys gawked at her. She wore a strapless gold prom dress with a black chunky belt just below her bust. It was puffy about under her navel and stopped an inch above her knee. Alexis wore her hair in the normal straight way she would wear it but with a black headband separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her black strappy heels gave her about an inch lift off the ground. Alexis was beautiful; Cinderella would've had a run for her money.

I jabbed Richard with my elbow in the gut. He gave me a sorry look and returned to setting up his drums. "Nice dress, Lex." George gave her a thumbs-up and went to help Richard.

"So Lex," John came up to Alexis and draped an arm around her. "Why don't you dump baby cheeks here and get yerself a real man? I can show ya a real good time. Whaddya think of that, doll face?" John said in his best Brooklyn accent and tickled her chin. Alexis gave me a "help me" look.

"Don't worry, they did that to me too." I whispered and winked at her.

"Hey hands off my gurl! I like yer dress, luv." Paul playfully pushed John away from Alexis and they went back to the other two.

"Think you're ready for the talent show?" I bumped hips with Alexis.

"Oh, I know I'm ready." She pulled me towards the entrance. "C'mon let's go find Taylor and Stacey. I wanna dance when the guys start."

After about ten minutes of searching, we finally found the two and made our way to the dance floor. The guys were all ready and John was up at the mic.

"Hello Liverpool High!" The crowd returned his greeting with whoops and whistles. "Welcome to the Hell Hole!"

"Ay!" Paul scolded John.

"Oh, sorry I meant, 'Winter Formal.'" He made air quotes with his fingers and rolled his eyes at Paul. "Now, we're gonna start this thing off with a Chuck Berry tune. Some of you guys know it, some of you guys don't, but we're gonna play it anyways." Giggles burst from the audience. "Here's _Rock and Roll Music_!"

It began with a short guitar rift from George then John started belting out lyrics. Everybody started dancing. "_Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music, any old way you choose it…_" The night was just getting started.

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

"All right, so we're gonna take a break right now and make way for the talent show." Paul spoke into the mic and received more shouts of approval from the crowd.

"Paul, I wanna have yer baby!" A female audience member shouted.

"Woah, woah! Out of the question, no!" Paul joked and pretended to be disgusted. Everybody cracked up_. _"Control yourself, will you! So, where was I? Oh, right the talent show. Well first off, we have," He glanced down at his cue cards. "Dot and friends." Paul said glumly. The band got off the stage while Dot, Rachel, and two other girls (who all looked exactly alike.) The audience clapped awkwardly as the group set themselves up on the stage. I got that warm feeling in my gut you get when you find out everybody hates the same person you hate. I guess she's done some pretty awful things to people lately. If Dot was pissed by the lack of enthusiasm from the crowed, she didn't show it.

"Hit it!" Dot shouted to some kid by the control booths. A pop song started playing from the speakers and the group started dancing. The song didn't sound familiar, so I figured it was written by Dot herself. Though, I'd hate to say it out loud, the song was actually pretty good. I found my head bopping to the beat but immediately stopped when Jen looked at me with a disgusted look. When the song was over, the audience's approval had grown for Dot and so had the evil glint in her eyes. I was doomed.

Reading the look on my face, Jen tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry kiddo. We'll beat them."

"I hope your right." My nerves were being wracked for the rest of the night. I shouldn't have signed up for the last slot.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

"Be right back, I'm gonna get a drink." Alexis and I had been dancing to John doing a rendition of _Ain't She Sweet _all by himself during the talent show's intermission.

"But we're up soon!"

I gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you can say 'I love James Paul McCartney.'"

"I love-" She began.

"But say it slowly. Like really slow."

Alexis huffed jokingly. "Iiiiii loooooooooooooo…"

I was pretty thirsty. The band and I had an eight-song set list and we spent the whole time making crude cat calls during the talent show. When I got to the drink table, it was just my luck to find who the drink hostess was.

"Dot." I acknowledged her with a nod.

"Hello Paul." Her voice was bitter. "What'll it be?"

"I'll just have a Coke." I fiddled with my bow tie. "Nice performance, by the way."

She ignored my comment and got out a plastic cup and a large bottle of Coke. "So how are you and Alexis?"

"Good. She's cool." I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table top, hoping she would hurry with my drink so I could avoid this awkward conversation. "We're thinking about-"

"What's so good about that, about that little girl?" Dot slammed the cup on the table and glared at me. _Well, this came out of nowhere._

"Pardon?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Ya heard me! Why are you with her when I'm obviously more woman than her?"

I sighed deeply. "Look Dot, we've had a good relationship in the past. But I was so tired of you flirting with the other guys and you haven't been really supportive of the band. Alexis is different. She actually understands me. And I really do love her. I'm sorry Dot, but I don't feel the same way anymore. You're going to have to move on." _Well said, McCartney._

Her look softened and gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, you're right Paul. I'm sorry for being so mean to Alexis by the way. Jealously has just been getting the best of me. She's a really nice person."

"Oh, it's all right." I smiled back at her. "So, erm, how about that drink?"

Her attention returned to the Coke. "Oh right! Silly me. One Coke coming right up!" While reaching for the Coke, she accidentally knocked over the stack of plastic cups on the table. "Oh shoot!"

"I'll get it, I'll get it." I bent down to pick up the fallen cups. When I returned them to their spot, Dot had finished my drink.

"Here you go!" She gave me a genuine smile.

"Ta." I quickly downed it. "Hey, this tastes a bit funny."

"I think it's because it's only been in the refrigerator for about an hour and wasn't as cold. But it's okay, I put some ice in it." She wiped the table from some Coke she spilled. "Fancy another?"

"Sure, I'm pretty thirsty ya know." I returned my cup for more.

(-:-)

_Misery Business by Paramore_

Alexis's POV

"Finishing off the talent show, we've got some girls very near a dear to my heart." John pretended to wipe away a tear and put his hand over his chest. "Here's Chain Reaction!" _Oh God…_

"Good luck, Lex." George tapped me on the nose. I nodded, too afraid to speak. _Thanks, I'll need it._

Jen, Stacey, Taylor, and I headed for the stage, surrounded by darkness and an expectant crowd. We huddled in the middle of the stage like a football team. "All right let's do this." We all nodded in unison and went to our respective places. On cue, the spotlight hit Jen. She held a violin between her cheek and her shoulder and played a tune, sounding as if it came from a mariachi band. The audience looked confused and I started to feel excited because knew what was coming. When she was finished she put the violin down and held up her drumsticks. She gave them a hard, loud "1, 2, 1" tap, when a spotlight hit me.

"Hit that, hit that snare." I muttered into the mic. The whole stage was now lit, exposing all four of us and we launched into the song. Taylor and I played a short guitar intro, sounding like the tune Jen played. I went back to the mic. "_I'm in the business of misery, let's take from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me, I wear the biggest smile._"

Stacey and Taylor joined me at the single mic for the chorus. "_Woah, I never meant, to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Woah, it was never my intension to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good._" By the second verse, we had the whole crowd wrapped around our fingers. They were dancing, whistling, clapping, screaming: everything that could've boost my confidence.

"_…But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so,_" The lights got dimmer, spotlight on me once again. We got softer. "_It just feels so good. I've watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of them involving!_" The lights came back to the stage. _Guitar solo! _Stacey, Taylor, and I got into a battle of guitars. I felt electric. Like Tinkerbell, I lived off the crowd's energy. People were shouting our names. My face felt hot, but in the good way. _Oh shit, guitar solo's almost over!_

"_Woah, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him right now! Woah, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him right now! Woah, it was never my intension to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good._" With that last note, we were done. I had used the last bit of energy I had in me to finish. The crowd's applause was thunderous and we took a bow. George came up to the stage and spoke into the mic.

"Well folks, the judges and audience have clearly made their decision on the winner. CHAIN REACTION!" The crowd roared in approval. The four of us screamed and got together for a final bow for the audience. The photographer, who'd been taking pictures of the whole night, came up to us for a group picture. Everything was perfect. I couldn't be happier. We won, I proved Dot wrong, and I had Paul. _Wait, speaking of Paul…_

When people started dancing again, this time to music from the speakers, the four of us went back to the dance floor. "Hey good job!" Jen and I hi-fived John, George, and Richard. I don't know where Stacey and Taylor headed to.

"Thanks." John hugged me.

"You got to show me how you bang those drums, baby." Richard slunk an arm around Jen's waist and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Jen covered his mouth to prevent any other naughty things coming from his mouth.

"You guys were really good." George gave us a thumbs-up.

"Thanks George." I tried join in with the other four in our victory chat but something distracted me. "Uh, John?" I pulled him away from the circle, so only he would hear what I had to say. "Care to dance with me?"

"Huh?" I gave him a pleading look, telling him it was really urgent. "Oh, right then, luv." He took my hand guided me away from the others to the center of the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck. We slow danced like all the other couples on the dance floor. "So what's all this about? Finally realized that Paul's not man enough for you?" John smirked.

"No John, but that's the thing. Where is Paul? I didn't even see him before we performed."

"Oh really? I hadn't even realized the bugger'd gone off somewhere." He saw the distressed look on my face. "Don't worry, Lex, I'm sure Paul watched your performance. Maybe you just didn't see him 'cause of the whole crowd."

"Probably. Will you help me look for him?" John nodded and we went back to the other three.

"Guys, we'll be right back."

"Where are you two going? We were still celebrating." Richard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were gonna celebrate back to her place." John wiggled his eyebrows seductively. I jabbed him with my elbow. "Ow! You've got a hell of an elbow, ya know."

I ignored the comment. "We're gonna go look for Paul. Be back in a few!" With that, I yanked John's arm and practically dragged him with me through the crowd, looking for my significant other.

**A/N: Ooh, another cliffy! Sorry guys for taking so long to upload this, I've been hanging out a lot and haven't been on the computer much. But here it is! I already have ideas for the next chapter so I'm gonna start typing already. I don't wanna lose any ideas! Thanks for commenting the last chapter and do the same for this!**


	13. Chapter 12: I'm a Loser

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter twelve: I'm a Loser

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Beatle-ish. :(**

_Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson_

John's POV

"Lex! Gerroff!" She finally let go and I rolled my shoulder. "You nearly pulled my arm out of the socket."

"I'm sorry!" She sighed deeply and played with her bangs, something she always does when she's nervous or frustrated. "Okay, so we checked the entire dance floor, the control booth, the refreshment tables, underneath the refreshment tables," She shot me a scornful look, remembering the trouble she went through crawling under the tables with me. "I mean, why would he even be there?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, I've just wanted to see what it was like. Plus," I got out a pound bill from pocket. "I nicked this from some bloke's pocket."

She snatched the bill out of my hand. "Look, we're trying to find Paul here! Not rob people's coat pockets!" Though, she stuffed the bill under her belt.

"Hey!" I could've said more but she shot daggers at me.

"But still no Paul." She leaned against a wall.

"Well, have you tried outside of the gym?" I asked, trying to be useful.

She snapped her fingers at the suggestion and pointed at me. "Smart!" Alexis yanked my arm again and pulled me with her outside.

(-:-)

"Paul!" Alexis called out as she ran down the hallway. "Paulie!"

"Macca, you in there?" I peeked inside a trashcan.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at me. "Really John?"

"I've found him weirder places before."

She shook her head and continued looking in random places. "I'm not even gonna ask." Alexis muttered under her breath.

"Have you checked the girls' bathroom?" I asked.

"What would Paul be doing in there?"

"Oh well you know, girls, in their natural habitat…" I started off, knowing I didn't have to continue.

"Yes, John. Paul is in the girls' bathroom right now trying to peek through a stall at girl." She said sarcastically and smirked. "I'll go check right now!" We were already standing next to the bathroom and shoved the door open.

We both just stood there, jaws dropped.

Right there in the middle of the bathroom, not even hiding in a stall, Paul and Dot were going at it. Well not exactly going at _it_, but they were definitely sucking faces; actually, make it eating each others' faces. They rolled around on the ground, hands grasping hungrily for any part of the other's body. Neither of them acknowledged our presence. I looked down at Alexis, who was now as white as the bathroom walls. I saw tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Alexis…" I put a hand on her shoulder, not really knowing what else to say. "It's, it's not…"

"I said 'I love 'James Paul McCartney' about a billion times and he still wasn't there." She whispered to herself. Alexis shrugged my hand off her shoulder and ran away.

I walked into the bathroom, not caring if any girls were going to come. _Heck, Paul was already in here for God knows how long._ I took off my coat and draped it on the bathroom counter.

"Excuse me." I calmly tapped Dot on the shoulder, who now had Paul straddled beneath her.

"Hi John." She greeted me as if this was all normal.

"Hey Jawwn, you made it to the potty! Get it? Potty, cos we're in the potty!" Paul giggled at his own joke. His slurred words and Lex's explanation on where he went off to made it clear of what had happened. Dot got Paul drunk and everyone knows how frisky Paul can get when he's drunk.

I forcefully grabbed Dot by the shoulder and pulled her off of Paul. "Listen Rhone," I hissed in her face. "I've hit girls before and I'm not afraid of doing it again. I'll give you ten seconds to get yer sorry arse out of here or I'll give ye a knuckle sandwich." I held a fist to her face just to prove my point.

Dot sneered. "Yeah, as if. I know you're bluffing."

"10, 9, 8…"

"You can just stop it John, cos Paul is mine now." Her voice was shaky.

"7, 6, 5…"

"You are kidding right?"

"4, 3, 2…"

"Okay, okay I'm leaving!" Dot put her hands up in surrender and ran out of the bathroom. That was the fastest I've ever seen her run. I smiled to myself. _I wasn't going to hit her._

"Paul, get up." I ordered him, though I still had to pick him up. Surprisingly he was really light.

"Where we going, Jawwny?" I didn't answer. I slung one of his arms around my neck and dragged him into a stall. "Oh, silly Jawwn! Sorry, but I'm into birds not blokes!" He giggled again. My face was right next to his and I could smell his breath. _Yup, definitely alcohol._

"Sit down." I ordered again.

"Okay, I'll play yer game, but this better be fun Jawwn!" He sat down and waited for further instructions for the "game."

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. They were distant and looked… glassy. I had to think of something disgusting for Paul to picture in his now-intoxicated mind. Then, I got it.

I looked at him seriously. "Your dad's dick."

"Whaa?" He looked at me, confused, but I knew I was getting there.

"My balls in your mouth." I said seriously again, but I really wanted to crack up at his reaction.

Finally, Paul was disgusted and his eyes bulged. "Ugh…"

"In the toilet Paulie, in the toilet." I pushed him forward and he knelt down by the bowl to let it all out. His back lurched followed by a sloppy noise, letting me know when he vomited. "Yeah, buddy, just let it all out." I rubbed his back in comfort and chuckled to myself. _Oh, the irony in the situation. _Usually it was him guiding me to the loo because I had too much to drink. _The times have changed. _I smiled to myself.

When he finished, he collapsed on my lap and just fell asleep; a bit of vomit caked on the corner of his mouth. Right there, on my lap. _Really? _I sighed deeply. _This was gonna be a long night._

(-:-)

George's POV

"Where do you suppose they are?" The three of us stood in the parking lot, waiting to see if Alexis, John, and Paul showed up. The dance had finished a half hour ago and everyone was gone.

"I don't know but if I don't get home soon my mom's gonna kill me." Jen was looking down at her watch.

"I'll take you home." Ringo offered.

"Okay but are you gonna be all right here by yourself George?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I'll just wait out here by myself. I'll tell the other three where you went off to." They waved and walked to Ringo's car. _Now, I wait._

After what seemed like eternity, I decided to go home already. I just hoped they were all right. I figured they were smart enough to know what to do if they were in any trouble. I'd visit them all tomorrow at their houses to make sure they got home safely. I just needed to go home already. I walked to my car and exited the parking lot. The ride home wasn't that long.

At a stoplight, I spotted someone running on the side walk. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. _Why would someone be running around at 11:30?_ Surely that person must be in some kind of danger. Feeling in my "Good Samaritan" mood, after I got the green light, I followed the person slowly and from a distance so I wouldn't scare the person and people wouldn't think this was suspicious.

As I got a little closer, I saw it was a girl running. Dark hair was flying behind her and she wore a dress that bounced up and down with each step she took. From the dim streetlights, I saw the dress was gold with a black belt. _The runner was Alexis! _She was running barefoot, quite fast I might add, with her shoes in her hands. Alexis stumbled on the sidewalk and caught herself just in time with a streetlamp. She stood there, panting.

I quickly sped up until I was right beside her. The night was silent, except for rustling leaves from the trees. "Alexis," She turned to face me. Her make-up was smeared on her face and her eyes were red and raw as if she'd been crying, from what I saw. "What are you doing? Why are you running around practically in the middle of the night?"

"Nothing. No reason." She sniffled. She stood up straight and started running again. I sped up to her.

"Hey wait!" She stopped and faced me again; this time she was crying.

"What?" She wiped her eyes with her arm, more make-up smearing. "What do you want?"

I just sat there, thinking. I never knew how to comfort a girl when she was crying. Usually, I would just walk away when I knew she wasn't paying attention. But that would be complete bullocks if I did that to Lex, wouldn't it? "Well, you shouldn't be out this late. Why don't I drive you home?"

She looked up at the sky, as if it told her the time of day. Without another word, she got into the car and slid into the seat. The drive to her house was silent. When we got there, we sat there in more silence. "So are you gonna tell me what's up?" I asked bluntly.

Alexis didn't speak for a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you George. It's just been a rough night. You wanna know what's up? Well here it is: Tonight when me and John were looking for Paul, I caught him making out with Dot in the girls' bathroom."

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"But why? Did he say anything? What happened after that?"

"They didn't even notice we were there! I panicked about everything so I ran out of there." She unlocked the seat belt and slid into the seat. "I just want to go to bed and stay there forever." She turned to me. "Dude, who knows how long he's been cheating on me? Our whole relationship was a lie!" Her sorrow turned into fury.

"You, you don't know that for sure…" I was at loss for words

She talked to me as if telling a five year old that Santa Clause wasn't real. "George, get real. They were practically going at it. They were clawing each other as if they couldn't get any closer." She looked at the clock. "12:25. Look George, I have to go. I'll," She got out of the car and looked at me through the window. "It's been a long night. I'll call you tomorrow, maybe." I nodded and left when she went back into her house.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

_Oh, crap._ Though my eyes were closed, I could see a bit of sunlight peeking through my eyelids. I shut them even more and furiously threw the blanket over my head. My head was pounding, as if Ringo was practicing right in my noggin. My throat felt like sandpaper.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" I heard John come into the room. He slammed the door shut just as hard as he threw it open.

"Ugh…" The heavenly smell of eggs and bacon in the air couldn't take away the killer headache.

"Look alive Macca!" I peeked a little from under the blanket to John's unusually happy face. He set a tray he was holding on my bedside table. John walked to my window and threw open the curtains even more, completely exposing the sunlight. My eyes burned like the depths of hell.

"God dammit John! It's too early to be looking alive." I propped myself up on the head board and shielded my eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

"Almost noon." He pulled up a chair and held the tray in one hand and a fork in the other. He speared some egg and held it in front of my face. "Here eat."

I complied, I actually felt quite hungry. "Could you not talk so loud? I'm pretty pissed." John fed me a slice of bacon. Then something dawned on me. "Hey how'd you even get in here? And what about me dad? Does he know you're here?"

"I found keys in your coat pocket. And no, I stayed in here the whole night until your dad left for work and your brother went out with his friends." John answered nonchalantly and kept feeding me breakfast.

"Wait I still don't get why you're here?"

"You really don't remember what happened last night, do you?" John looked at me sternly.

"What do you mean? We went to the Winter Formal."

John put down the tray. "What did you think of Chain Reaction's performance?"

"Chain Reaction? They were…" _Oh God, I didn't even watch Alexis's performance! She's going to kill me!_

"Exactly. Lemme give you the recap." As John went on with the story, I think I became more awake. When he finished talking, it was silent, the only sound being the howling wind outside. It took me a moment to let all that information sink in.

"So I made out with Dot." I told myself, as if it were an everyday fact. Then it dawned on me. "Shit John, I made out with Dot!"

"…And Alexis saw the whole thing." John repeated from his story.

"Oh my God! It wasn't even my fault! Dot got me drunk!" I was hysterical by now.

"You have to tell Lex that. She was pretty heartbroken. Said something about how she said 'I love James Paul McCartney' about a billion times or something like that." John mused.

"I told her I'd be back before she could say that." I ran a hand through my bed-ridden hair. "How am I going to explain this Alexis? She's not gonna want to talk to me now." Suddenly, I got an idea and gave John a sugar-coated smile.

"No Paul, I'm not doing your dirty work for you. I already had to lug your body all the way here. Mimi is probably freaking out about me right now cos I never told her I was here." John started feeding me again. "Besides, she's your girlfriend."

"I know, I know, I know." I willed myself to get up. "I think I'll go call her right now." I picked up the receiver of the phone in my room.

John put it back down. "No, give her some time. She's probably in a fragile state right now." _John, always the wise one. _"But you should know what to do when you do get in contact with her. Hey remember that next week Friday is her birthday?"

"Ugh, I forgot all about it! I haven't even thought about what to get her. Some great birthday. 'Happy early birthday Lex! I made out with a whore behind your back!" I slumped back into my bed. "I'm a loser."

"No Macca, this is actually a good thing." He sat next to me on the bed. "We're gonna work on something called 'Damage Control.'"

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

"Hello?" It came out more as a sigh when I said it.

"Hey Lex, guess what? I'm at that shoe store you always like going to at the mall. I'm shopping for your present but I'm not telling you what it is of course! So I need to know what colors you like out of these: blue, orange, or purple?" Jen's motormouth ran at the speed of light.

"I don't know, surprise me." I said monotonously as I crept back under the covers with my cell phone squashed between my cheek and my pillow.

"Okay!" She didn't notice the tone of my voice, or lack of it. "Anyways, last night was awesome, don't you think? But I never even saw you after the performance. You got some 'splaining to do!" Jen sounded like that guy from _I Love Lucy_. "So let's catch up! I'm in the mood for something dairy. Meet me at the yogurt place in Pennylane at 5! See you!"

"Wait, Jen. I don't feel like eating." I replied in the same tone, right before she was about to hang up.

"What's up? I called you like five times this morning and you didn't answer. I just figured you were sleeping. But when I called the house phone, your mom answered and said you were up in your room the whole day. What's the matter?" I heard the concern in her voice.

"Ugh… it'll take a while to explain. Can you come over?"

"Umm, okay? But I don't see why you can't just-"

I felt tears resurfacing again but fought back as hard as I could. "I just don't feel like going out."

"Then I'll be there in a few. Bye."

"See ya."

**A/N: Ugh… this took me longer than I expected to write, but I feel accomplished that I did it! Thanks for reading. I try my hardest to get them done as soon as possible. So, umm, you know the drill know… haha. But really, please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Oh! Darling

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter thirteen: Oh! Darling

**Disclaimer: I own the Beatles! (I wish… _)**

Jennifer's POV

I ran up the stairs to Lex's room, smoothies in hand.

"Hey Lex, it's me open the door!" I knocked. Silence. "I have smoothies!" I heard some shuffling behind the door before it slowly creaked open. Alexis was wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Her eyes had dark shadows underneath them and every few seconds she would sniffle. She acknowledged my presence with a nod and shut the door when I entered the room.

"I got you a smoothie. I figured it was easy to take around with me than yogurt." I handed it to her and she climbed back into her bed. Alexis sat there, sipping away. I sat at her desk and we didn't talk for awhile. We looked out window, watching the world go by.

"Me and John saw Paul making out with Dot in the girls' bathroom last night."

"Mm…" I took another sip of my smoothie. "Wait what?" I nearly spit it out.

"Yeah, when we were looking for him. They were just sucking faces right there in the middle of the bathroom." Her face was blank. I felt like I was talking to a robot.

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing. They didn't even notice we were there. I ran out of there before John could do anything about it."

"Well how did you get home?" I was always worried about Alexis. She was like my little sister sometimes.

"I tried running home. Oh, barefoot." She specified, seeing the look on my face that said _"You ran in heels?"_ "But umm, when George was driving home he saw me and he made me catch a ride with him."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, I told him after-" She was cut off when her cell phone started ringing on the desk next to me.

I read the caller ID. "It's Paul."

"No wait, but I don't wanna!" Lex was now out of her automaton-trance. I already answered the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hello Jen?" It was John. "Is Alexis there?"

"Uhhh…" I trailed.

"No, no! Say I'm not here!" Alexis hid under her blanket, as if John was here in person.

"Yeah, but she's taking a nap." I recovered.

"Well, then how come you're there?" John asked, not believing my excuse.

"Uhhh…" I looked at Alexis, hoping she'll give me something.

"I don't know make something up!" _Thanks for the help Alexis._

"Her, her mom called me over to help her figure out what to do for Lex's birthday." _Yeah, that sounds believable._

"Uh, okay."_Yes, he didn't suspect a thing!_ "But when she wakes up can you tell her I called? On Paul's phone?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I hung up before John could say another word. "That was John."

"What'd he say?" Alexis came out from under the covers.

"I don't know. I think you just have to talk to him yourself." I sat next to her in bed.

"Maybe later. When I'm good and ready." She put her smoothie on her bedside table and lay down. "What am I going to do when we go back to school on Monday? I have so many classes with Paul. That bastard." Alexis threw the covers completely over herself again.

"Why don't you just talk to him, listen to what he has to say? Surely there's a reasonable explanation to all this." I turned to face her; Well, actually her blanket. "And I'm sure Paul still loves you." I didn't know if I was trying to assure Lex or myself.

"Hmmmph." And that was that.

(-:-)

John's POV

"Thanks a lot, you manwhore, you broke my friends heart. Have a nice life." Jen shut her book and was about to leave.

"Wait Jen," I grabbed her arm before she left.

"Shhh!" One of the librarians putting books away on a shelf silenced me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Look Jen, it wasn't my fault. Dot must've slipped alcohol into my Coke. She got me drunk at the dance! You've got to believe me!" Paul pleaded. He told the whole story starting from when he left Alexis.

"Shhhh!" The same librarian hushed Paul.

"Shut up or you'll get us kicked out of here. I really need to finish my project." Jen hissed. "Anyways, that still doesn't explain why you snogged Dot."

"You know how willing Paul can get when he's drunk." I gave her a knowing nod.

"Please Jen, you have to believe me. I'd never intentionally hurt Alexis like that." Paul gave her that signature puppy dog pout he always does when he was guilty.

"You can cut the act McCartney, you've got the part. Okay I believe you. But you should really talk to Lex about this."

"That's the thing. I know she'll never talk to me." Paul nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, she said she didn't need you anymore." Jen laughed lightly, stopping when she saw Paul's darkening expression. "But, uh, she's just saying that out of anger, you know. You just need to try Paul."

"I already know what to do. I have a plan that will get Alexis the best birthday ever and get her to forgive Paul." I told Jen.

"Well, how?" We quickly went to working on picking up the pieces.

(-:-)

_The week after…_

Alexis's POV

"Happy birthday!" The sound of kazoos filled the air and I felt jumping on my bed. I pried my heavy eyelids open to the sight of Jen and Richard bouncing on my bed, wearing pointy hats. Jen had a birthday blower in her mouth while a kazoo occupied Richard's.

"Thanks guys." I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. "How'd you get in here?"

"Mom." Me and Jen both said at the same time. _Figures._

"Happy birthday to you," Richard brought a cupcake over to me, lighting the _19 _-shapedcandle on the way. Jen joined in with the horrible singing. It was worse than waking up to the sound of the garbage man coming. _I love these guys. _I thought to myself. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Lexi, happy birthday to you!"

I was about to blow out the flame when Jen stopped me. "Wait, make a wish!" I closed my eyes, already knowing what to wish for. _I wish everything was back to the way it used to be. _With that thought, I blew over the cupcake.

"What did you wish for?" Richard asked.

"I can't tell you that Ritchie 'cause then it won't come true." I got out of bed and stretched. "So what's the plan for today?"

"We are taking you out today to go where ever you want!" Jen seemed excited, as if today was her birthday.

"Anywhere?" I perked up.

"It's your day." Richard blew his kazoo in my face.

"And then we're coming back in the evening for your party." Jen tapped me on the nose.

"My party?" I'd forgotten about the whole thing. Jen and I had been talking about it way before the dance, but never really elaborated. "But we haven't even planned anything!"

"No worries, me and your mom got that covered. We've been planning this for weeks. I've taken the liberty to invite all your family and friends."

"Plus the lads!" Richard added.

_Plus the lads. _I repeated in my mind. "So he's, he's gonna be there?" I don't think I actually have to say who _he _is.

"Oh look at the time!" Richard glanced at his watch. "You better get ready if you wanna make the most of the day! C'mon Jen, let's leave her to dress." He started pushing Jen out the door.

"Wait, but is he-" But they already left me to get dressed.

(-:-)

"You've got a little something there Lex." Jen was motioning at the corner of her mouth. I licked that spot, but I only made it worse. "Here, lemme get it." She took a napkin and wiped the ketchup and mustard off my face.

"Thanks. Wow, these are really good hot dogs. It's just like at baseball games." I took another bite of the wiener. (**A/N: No "that's what she said's" or any sick jokes people!**)

"Why don't we crank up the tunes?" Richard put the key in the ignition and turned up the volume on the radio. A rock and roll tune blasted from the speakers. When we started driving back to my house, the song ended and the DJ came back on air.

"That was _Honey Don't _by Carl Perkins! Now, I have a caller here. Caller what's your name?"

A high-pitched voice spoke. "My name is Suzie and I'd like to request a song."

"And what song would that be sweet Suzie?" The DJ purred.

"Love Me Do by the Beatles." Suzie squeaked. Richard, Jen, and I exchanged excited glances before turning back to the radio.

"Ah, the Beatles! That beat band from the Mersey side in Liverpool, ay? Yes, spectacular band. I've seen them play at the Cavern Club over there. What do you like about them Suzie?" The DJ asked.

"Oh, I just love the way they play on stage and they're so cute! One day, they'll go international, I just know it!" Suzie squealed. "Also, I have the hugest crush on Ringo Starr!"

Richard smiled. "Oh, you're too kind." He examined his fingernails, as if he had comments like this every day.

"Shut up, you're mine." Jen elbowed him in the ribs and smirked.

The DJ spoke again after Suzie's banter about what she loves about the Beatles. "Well luckily Suzie we have that record. Now here folks is Love Me Do by the Beatles!" The three of us sang along the whole ride home.

(-:-)

"Happy birthday!" John and George came into the already-crowded house and planted big, wet smackers on each of my cheeks.

"Ugh…" I grimaced and wiped the slobber off my face. "But, uh, thanks for coming you guys!"

John shoved a childishly-wrapped package in my hands. "Open it right now!"

"Umm… okay?" I carefully unwrapped the present, not really wanting to know what was in it. "Aww!" I cooed. It was a plush Domo stuffed animal.

"Don't judge a present by its wrapping luv." John pinched my cheek and went off dancing in the living room with a whole bunch of people.

"Mine next!" George handed me a baby blue-wrapped box. I tore the wrapping paper off to a great surprise. "Oh my God!" I held up the Pokemon Ash Ketchum hat and put it on. I've always wanted this. I don't know why but I've always thought it was cool. "Where'd you get it?"

"I know a person." George replied cooly. "So, have you talked to Paul recently?"

_Ugh, don't remind me. _"Please George, I don't want to think about it. I think it's best if I just ignore him."

"Lex, you have to listen to him. It wasn't his fault. Dot got him drunk at the dance when he went to go get a drink and you know how frisky he is when he's drunk." _Everyone knew how Paul was when he's drunk._

"I'd like to hear him say that. Besides, he hasn't even made any attempts at talking to me." I huffed.

"That's just 'cause he knows you're gonna shut him down." George put an arm around me and we walked to join the others dancing in the living room. "Just think about talking to him? Please?"

"Oh all right. Maybe."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, may I have this dance my fair lady?" George said in an aristocratic English accent. He took my hand and we danced to Chuck Berry with the others. "By the way, happy nineteen again Lex."

(-:-)

After more dancing, picture taking, singing, and cake (which John took frosting from and smeared on my face after I blew out the candles), the party was over. It was a great night and I had fun. But I hadn't seen Paul at all tonight. I tried hard to push the thought of him away from my mind, but Paul kept coming back. _Snap out of it._

"Great party Alexis!" Stacey's voice brought me back to reality. "Happy 19th birthday again!"

"I'm glad you liked it." I stood by the doorway hugging people and thanking people for coming as they left. I shut the door when everyone was gone. When I turned, I saw Jen cleaning up the living room, garbage bag in hand.

"You sleeping over?" I asked, helping her clean.

"No, but we've got a surprise for you." She put down the garbage bag and grabbed my arm.

"We?" She didn't answer me but lead me outside to the huge backyard. It was pitch black, not a single star in the sky. The moon was a thin crescent, but even that didn't give much light.

"Jen I'm scared. Is something gonna pop out at me? 'Cause if something does I'm gonna be-"

"Nothing's gonna pop out at you. Just wait." She took out what looked like a remote from her back pocket and pressed a button. A light beamed from the hedges in back of us and illuminated Paul, who was sitting at a black grand piano by my mom's garden. I was shocked for two reasons: 1) _He _was here. 2) How'd a piano get into my backyard?

"What's he doing here?" I hissed at Jen, softly so only she could here.

"Shh… just listen to what he has to say." Jen answered and she made me face him. Jen nodded at Paul. He gave me a look, the pleading in his eyes, they said "I'm sorry." But I wasn't going to melt that easily. Paul played a note before singing.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm_

_Puh-lease._ I knew what was supposed to happen next. I'm supposed to be impressed by his words and the bluesy tune and gush at the fact he cares about me so much. I turned around, about to leave, but I saw that Jen wasn't there anymore. Another funny thing was that I heard drums and guitar along in the song, but I saw that Paul was by himself. I continued listening, still impartial but giving Paul a chance to explain. He kept singing.

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I beg you  
Don't ever leave me alone_

His facial expression became both angry and sorrowful matching the next few lyrics. His voice became raspier and raucous, as if he'd been on stage all week. Paul looked at me with fierce eyes. I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces as the lyrics got deeper.

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died_

His voice went back to normal and small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _He's making it so hard to stay mad him. _I was no longer frowning, but I didn't smile either.

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm_

"Believe me darling." Paul pleaded before singing again. I kept staring at him, not knowing what to say. I just knew that my anger was melting away like an ice cream cone on a summer's day. (**A/N: Wow, that was very Dr. Suess-y. Excuse the rhyming, will you?**)

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died_

_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm_

The invisible drummer played a last bit and Paul played three notes on the piano, ending the song. He got up from the piano bench and walked towards me. We stood inches away from each other, speechless. The "sorry" look was in his eyes again. "Believe me darling." Paul said, his voice slow and deep as if he were about to cry any minute. "Alexis, this is not my fault. It was a messy situation, I know. Know that, I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm sorry Alexis. I truly am sorry for the pain this whole situation has caused you." Paul began stroking my cheek and his hand made its way to my chin. I still was silent. "Luv, say something."

I looked up into his eyes for a moment. I stood up on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. We stood there for a minute until I was breathless. He looked at me with a confused face, while I gave him a shy smile. His mouth broke into a grin and he bent down for another kiss. I opened my eyes to see John, George, Richard, and Jen smiling by the piano. John and George pumped their fists in celebration while Richard pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. Still, they were silent and Paul didn't know they were there behind him. I just gave the four of them a wink while tasting the sweet lips of Paul.

**A/N: Yes, I did it! I was about to not finish this chapter up yet but I did. I'm going to be away for a week and I wanted to make sure you had something to read while I'm away. ^_^ See, I love you guys enough to finish this chapter. So, yeah, the 14****th**** chapter may come up later next week, so be on the lookout! Thanks for reading, now please review and I'll be your best friend! **


	15. Chapter 14: Getting Better

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter fourteen: Getting Better

**A/N: Just to let you know, I don't think this is my best. It's more of a filler, to set the mood for later chapters. Almost a couple more chapters until the end though! Sorry if it's not as good as you thought but please keep reading and just tell me what you think. PM me if you have any great ideas for later chapters! I've got an idea on how the ending's gonna be but I just need a bit more middle. Okay, I'm going to stop chit-chatting 'cause I know I'm boring you, so anyways here's chapter fourteen!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to have them, I don't the Beatles or anything related to them.**

Alexis's POV

"So are we okay then?" Paul put his hand up on the wall behind me.

I sighed and smiled, answering the question for the umpteenth time. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Positive?" He was leaning in closer to my face.

"100%."

The tip of his nose was now touching mine. "Gimme a kiss and I'll know you're sure."

I pushed him away and playfully punched him as I got off the wall. "Don't push it."

"Ay, are we gonna practice or what?" George yawned and tuned his guitar from a chair, his legs draped over the armrest.

"I guess, as soon as John gets off the phone." Paul nodded towards John yapping away in the kitchen. Soon he was off the phone.

"That was Eppy. He says that Love Me Do went to number 17 on the UK Singles Chart. Also we are going to start recording sessions for out debut album next week!" John said excitedly.

"We're getting there lads." Paul announced.

"That's right because," John jumped up on the coffee table. "where we going fellahs?"

"To the top Johnny, to the top!" Paul, George, and Richard exclaimed in return.

"And where's that?"

"To the toppermost of the poppermost!" The three of them answered.

"Right!" They all cheered.

"So when am I going to meet Mr. Epstein?" Jen asked.

"You two could come to our recording session next week." Richard suggested.

"Aww, really? But we don't wanna distract you guys." I said. "I don't wanna impose."

"Nonsense, we need the moral support!" John reasoned.

"Oh, I guess it's okay." Jen said. "We could just watch you guys play."

"Fantastic." John clapped his hands. "Now let's practice."

"Wait," Paul put his hands up before grabbing his bass. "what are we going to sing at the studio?"

"Bri said that George Martin said that we could just bring everything we've ever done and he'll just make the decisions at the studio."

"Okay, that sounds good." Paul said. George and Richard nodded in approval.

"All right, now let's practice." John put on a game face. "The world better be hungry because we're gonna give them a heaping spoon of the Beatles."

(-:-)

_Three months later, in March…_

I sat at the restaurant, reading the menu, when a brown paper bag fell into my lap. I looked up and saw Paul who had a goofy grin on his face. "What's all this?" I held up the paper bag; its content was thin and had a square shape.

"Open it." His smile was getting wider by the minute. I opened it and took out a record. The sleeve-cover design was a picture of the Beatles looking over a balcony and smiling at the camera. They wore brown jackets with pink long-sleeve shirts underneath, along with black ties. "_Please Please Me_?"

"We've just released it. You and Jen get the first two copies we've made." He took my hand. "We want you guys to be requesting it on the radio and tell everyone you know to go buy these bad boys."

"Oh this is great! I'll listen to it as soon as I get home." I put the album into my tote bag.

"So," Paul slid into the booth, sitting across from me. "What looks good? Besides me, of course." He gave me a cheesy smile.

"Everything looks so good! There's pizza and ravioli and pasta and-"

"Whoa, just pick one! I'm not rich and famous yet." Paul laughed at my indecisiveness.

"Okay then I guess I'll have the," I close my eyes and moved my index finger up and down the menu. I randomly stopped on one and opened my eyes. "make-your-own pizza. Cool! I want extra cheese, pepperoni, onions, olives, garlic…"

"Here we go again." Paul mumbled and rolled his eyes to the ceiling before reaching across the table to ruffle my hair. "You're so cute when you're hungry."

I looked up from the menu. "I know." I gave the same cheesy smile.

(-:-)

Paul ran to the car and hastily put the key in the ignition. "C'mon Lex, hurry up! It's gonna come on soon."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I grunted and sped my pace to the car. "They actually told you what time the songs were gonna play on air?"

"Yeah, George told me this morning. It's 7:25 right now and he told me it's gonna play at exactly 7:30."

"I still don't see what the big deal is. I've heard Love Me Do play on the radio before." I relaxed in the car seat.

"But this is an even bigger deal!" Paul's eyes were practically bugging out from all his excitement.

"Why?"

"A friend of ours is a DJ on one of the rock stations and he's going to be playing our record the whole night!"

I smiled. "Oh, that's nice! See you guys are finally getting-"

Paul cut me off my covering my mouth. "Shh-shh-shhhh! The first song is playing!" He removed his hand from my mouth and turned up the volume on the radio.

_The world is treating me bad... Misery.  
I'm the kind of guy,  
Who never used to cry,  
The world is treatin' me bad... Misery!_

_I've lost her now for sure,  
I won't see her no more,  
It's gonna be a drag... Misery!_

I'll remember all the little things we've done  
Can't she see she'll always be the only one, only one.

Send her back to me,  
'Cause everyone can see  
Without her I will be in misery

I'll remember all the little things we've done.  
She'll remember and she'll miss her only one, lonely one.

Send her back to me,  
'Cause everyone can see,  
Without her I will be in misery (oh oh oh)  
In misery (ooh ee ooh ooh)  
My misery (la la la la la la)

When the song ended, Paul grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Wasn't that fab?"

"I liked it, but please tell me that was mostly written by John."

"Don't worry luv, I'm not in misery with you." He pecked my cheek just to prove his point. "But isn't this exciting? A whole night, dedicated to us. Our hard work is really starting to pay off."

I scooted towards him on the seat and placed my head in the crook of his neck. "You guys are on your way, kid."

(-:-)

Jennifer's POV

"…And the father of Pocahontas was...?" I read from the social studies textbook and looked up at Alexis, my voice trailing for her to finish the sentence. Puzzlement was obvious on her face as she tried to think of the answer.

"Was…?"

"He was Po…" I said, hoping that would give her some clue to the answer.

"Po…" Alexis seemed really clueless.

"It was Powhattan!" I finally yelled into her face, which startled her and made her topple off the bench. "Cor Alexis, if you don't study you're gonna fail the test!" I closed the textbook shut and propped myself up to lean on the lockers.

"Sorry," Alexis rubbed her bum in pain before pulling herself on the bench again. "It's just been pretty stressful, ya know? School work is piling up by the second and my internship has made me my boss's bitch rather than an aspiring journalist." Alexis was an intern for Mersey Beat magazine. She thought she would learn a lot in the wonderful world of journalism but found herself just getting coffee and biscuits for the top dog; All that for no pay. I didn't know why she didn't just quit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a break as soon as school is over. Speaking of which," I crammed the textbook into my already-unorganized backpack. "Remember this is our last year! Only two more months and we're done with this place!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I just have to be a bit more optimistic." Alexis sat up on the bench and stretched. "Hey what time is it?"

I looked at the time on my phone. "Uh, 4:37. We better be heading to band, rehearsals are going to start soon." We gathered everything of ours that made up the mess in the hallway and were about to leave before someone was calling our names from behind. We turned and saw Paul.

"Going to sectionals, are you?" He asked as he caught up to us.

"Yeah, where'd you just come from?" We both noticed he was panting.

"Oh, umm, me and John were at the payphones."

"Talking to who?"

"Brian. Y'know how he's been trying to get us bigger and better venues with bigger and better crowds?" Enthusiasm filled his eyes.

"Yeah…" The two of us said simultaneously, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, get this: he just got us our very first national tour of Britain as a supporting act for wait for it…. Helen Shapiro!" He threw his arms up in the air to show how excited he was.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Alexis and I hugged him in celebration. "She's such a huge star and brings in a lot of crowds. You'll get a ton of publicity and you already are the top group in Liverpool."

"Oh before I forget," We both pulled away from Paul but he slung his arm around Alexis. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh," Paul stepped away from Alexis and paced. "Brian just told us right now…"

"Told you guys what?" Alexis shifted her wait on her right foot and crossed her arms.

"Don't hate me." Paul pleaded.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I promise not to lose my head."

"We're leaving tomorrow night."

"What? Why so soon?"

"Brian had to find a way for us to tour while we're still in school. Since our career is really starting to kick off, he doesn't want us to keep the crowds waiting for us to do a tour. And since tomorrow we start spring break…" Paul looked at Alexis with a guilty expression.

"Well when are you coming back?" Alexis sounded like a little girl afraid of her mommy leaving her.

"Two days before school starts again." Paul said solemnly.

"But that so long. Couldn't Brian find you another gig?" Alexis looked at him in disbelief.

"This was the only one he could easily get us." He walked back to Alexis and rubbed her chin with his thumb. "Lex, it's only a week and a half; we'll survive. I won't forget about you."

She buried her face in his chest and mumbled, "Please call me everyday."

Paul bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll call twice a day." They pulled away from each other. "I promise everything'll be okay. We can hang out tonight and tomorrow before I leave. Now, let's go to band. Mr. Walters doesn't like lateness." He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"O-okay. You go right ahead, I just have to get a few things from my locker and I'll be on my way." Alexis gave him a sad smile as he walked away. She sat back on the bench and put her face in her hands. I sat down next her.

"That's another thing to pile on top of my worries." She murmured.

"Huh?"

Her hands came down. "I mean, I'm happy that they're getting bigger and bigger, really I am." Alexis sighed. "It's just that ever since they've signed that contract with Brian, they've been spending a lot of time in the studio and performing in a lot of places. Me and Paul haven't been spending as much time together as we used to, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Richard doesn't bring me flowers every week like he used to, but that's just cos they're busy. What keeps me going is that I know Rich still cares about me and he hasn't forgotten me, now has he?"

"He really loves you." Alexis said quietly.

"Paul feels the same way about you. Just be happy for them. Paul hasn't forgotten you before and he hasn't forgotten you now." I stood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alexis beamed.

"You know I'm right." I pulled her up. "Now, let's go to band. Like Paul said, Mr. Walters doesn't like lateness." We both happily raced to rehearsals.

(-:-)

_A week and a half later…_

Alexis's POV

"I'll be home soon, before you know it." Paul soothed.

"Not soon enough." I bet he could see the frown on my face even though we were talking on the phone.

"Look, I gotta go. I'm losing the signal."

"Okay bye." I hung up and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes and was about to take a nap when the doorbell rang.

_It always rings when I'm home alone and relaxed. _I lazily sat up and slowly shuffled to the door. The doorbell rang a couple more times. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I angrily swung the door open. "Missed me?" Paul leaned on the side of the door and ran a hand through his hair with a lopsided grin.

"Paul!" I flung my arms around him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He replied gruffly into my hair. "Told you I'd be here soon." He kissed the top of my head.

"Well come in! I'll make us some ice cream while you tell me all about your trip." I helped him with his luggage as we went inside. "We can set these right here." I motioned towards the coat rack.

"Ta." He gave me that signature wink and smile.

"So," I went into the kitchen and got out the ice cream, bowls, and spoons. He pulled up barstool and sat at the island. "First of all, how is Helen Shapiro? Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's really cool. She really did bring in big crowds. Oh, by the way, since I knew you liked her," He opened his satchel, which I didn't realize he had until now, and got out a piece of paper. "I made sure I got you this before the tour was over.

It was an autographed picture of Helen Shapiro: beautiful, smiling, high hair and all. "Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I took it and set it down on the counter. "Oh, yeah so how was the crowd? Did they like you?" I handed him the finished bowl of ice cream.

"It was kind of embarrassing actually." He laughed.

"What? Why?" _Why is this funny?_

"Even though it was Helen's show, after two performances, the audience started shouting for us more. They loved us. Some of the people have seen our performances at the dance halls and we could hear them singing along." Some ice cream found its way to the tip of his nose and I wiped it off for him. "Thanks. Also, get this, yesterday the four of us were practically besieged by fans when we were going back to the van. They followed us for like five blocks."

"That's so cool!" We continued eating ice cream until the doorbell rang again. "Wonder who that could be?" I got up. "Just keep eating."

"Don't keep me waiting too long!" He wagged a spoon towards my direction.

"Hello?" I swung open the door. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"Lexi?" The black side-swept haired, sea-green eyed boy at the door said. He was about five inches taller than me. He had thin lips and hollow cheeks, kind of like George. He wore a black t-shirt and red and black plaid board shorts. Oh yeah, and he wore black rubber slippers. He shook his head to get hair of his eyes. His eyes were what made me remember and not freak out at the first sight.

"Brendan!"

**A/N: Ah, who is Brendan? Why is he here and where did he come from? I've chosen Logan Lerman from the Percy Jackson movie as a mental image of Brendan, because I think he's so cute! Worry not readers, Paul and Lex aren't gonna break up. If they did, my story would be turning into quite a hot mess haha. It's like an episode of Glee (btw, I love that show!) But don't worry, I love the pair too much to break them up. That's all I'm gonna say, I don't want to spoil the story! Okay, I'm gonna stop jabbering and let you guys do whatever you want right now, eat some food, take a nap, REVIEW… Ya know whatever you want to do. Haha but seriously pleas review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Keep Your Hands Off My Baby

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter fifteen: Keep Your Hands Off My Baby

**A/N: I'm only 14! Do you expect me to own the Beatles?**

Paul's POV

"Don't keep me waiting!" I shook my spoon in Lexi's direction while she went to go answer the door. I kept eating my ice cream, thinking of what to do now, being back home.

"Brendan!" I heard Alexis scream. _Brendan? Who the heck is Brendan?_ I went over to where Alexis was now hugging some other guy.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you, in like, forever!" She squealed and held the boy by his shoulders. I cleared my throat loudly to let her know I was here.

"Lex?" I looked at her skeptically. "Who's this?" I eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Oh! Sorry, umm Brendan this is my boyfriend Paul, Paul this is Brendan my friend from all the way in California." Brendan stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took it and gave it a hard grip.

"Hey man, what's up?" He laughed apprehensively as he tried to let go of my solid hold. I released him after watching him squirm for a bit. If Alexis saw that little exchange, she didn't show it.

"Brendan and I have known each other ever since kindergarten, when he stole my crayons!" They both shared a laugh; anger was slowly boiling inside of me, but I kept it in for Alexis's sake. "He's the one, actually, who taught me how to surf."

All I had to say to that was, "Gear."

"Why don't you come inside?" Brendan stepped into the house. We all went into the living room. _Ha! She didn't offer him ice cream! I feel special._ "Aren't you cold in just that? I mean this really isn't the beach."

"Ah, no. I just ran a couple blocks this morning so I'm pretty hot." _What was he implying?_ "I left all my stuff at a nearby hotel, remembered your address from when you told me where you were moving before, and came on over here."

"What are you doing here?" I said gruffly. This guy was really ruining my homecoming.

"Paul!" Alexis scolded me. Apparently that came out ruder than expected.

"No, it's fine. Kind of weird of me to just be seeing you out of nowhere, huh? Actually, I'm visiting the art college here. I wanna check out what kind of courses they have and what not."

"Brendan was always the best in art class and always won gold medals when our teacher entered him in contests." Alexis practically gushed. I wanted to gag and say some snide remark. But I bit my tongue.

"Just like John, but without the contests," was all I said.

"John is a friend of ours. He likes to do little doodles and cartoons but he's pretty good." Alexis explained. "But he, John, and two of our other friends are in a band. They have an album out and are quite popular around here." My turn to grin haughtily.

"Yeah, we just finished a small tour of Britain." I bragged.

"Cool dude." Brendan carelessly flicked some hair away from his eyes. _Cool? Dude? Could he fill a record with great music? Could he excite a crowd with great charisma? Could he even play the guitar? I think not! _I slumped into my seat. "So how is everything over here with you?"

"Oh it's fine. I have an internship with this local magazine and all." Alexis replied.

"You still that nerd from back home?" He teased.

"Unfortunately for you, yes. I'm probably still getting more A's than you did in your entire high school life." She stuck her tongue out at him. At that moment, we heard a honk outside.

"That's probably John, he went home to go put his stuff away and now we're gonna go back to my place to write. He said he had this great idea for a song." I said.

"Here, I'll help you with your stuff." We went to the coat rack to claim my baggage.

"It was nice meeting you, Paolo." Brendan called from the couch, with that obnoxious Californian-surfer boy voice of his.

"It's Paul." I said through clenched teeth. Alexis and I walked out the door. "I don't like him." I hissed when we were on the porch.

"What? But you guys were getting along so great."

"He's such an arse! He thinks he's God Almighty just cos he's so good at art. And he talks as if making music is just a hobby and I won't make anything out of it. Cor, he's so full of it!" We were now walking over to John's car but he was too busy stuffing his face with fish and chips.

"C'mon Paul! He's really nice. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, that's just how Brendan talks. He's really a laid-back kind of guy. Plus he doesn't praise people often, especially people he doesn't know. Kind of like John." We looked over at John.

"Wha?" His voice was muffled by all the food in his mouth.

"Nothing." Alexis turned back to me. "Can you just please try to be nice to him?" We hauled my luggage into the back seat. I shook my head and sighed. She took my free hand and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Paul? Just for me?" _Now how could I say no to that?_

"Oh, all right, but if he keeps acting like that I'm gonna-" Alexis gave me a look. "Still be nice to him." I sighed. _She was the only girl who could make me that weak._

"Good." She stood on her tip-toes to kiss me, longer than expected. But John ruined the moment when he whistled at us.

"Aww bloody hell John!" I scolded him. He just shrugged and turned back to the wheel.

"So, you'll pick me up after work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." I replied. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." With that, I left with John.

(-:-)

John's POV

"See if you play that chord," I strummed on the guitar. "It sounds better."

"Yeah." Paul said absent-mindedly while writing in our notebook.

I put down my guitar and flopped on the bed next to him. "Okay, princess, what's up? Is it that time of the month again?"

"Shut it Lennon. I don't need yer stupid remarks." Paul snarled.

"Oh, touchy touchy." I tapped my index finger to his nose, which he swatted away. "Don't be so daft son, I've known you for how long? I know when something is up with you." I snatched the notebook away from his hands.

"Ay, I was writing in that!" I stood up and held the notebook up in the air as Paul tried to grab it. Finally, he surrendered and went back to his bed. I flipped to a page where he had been "writing." I showed its content to him.

"This isn't a song, this is a drawing of you decapitating some guy with a chain saw." I showed the page to him.

"And that guy deserves to be decapitated by a chain saw!" Paul angrily shook his fist in the air.

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Today, when I went to visit Alexis after we came back, coincidentally, her hot Californian surfer guy friend, Brendan, visited her."

"And?"

"He thinks he's "all that" just cos he's good at art. Alexis was going on about how he got awards when he entered art contests. Then Lex told him about how we were in a band and then he just said, 'Cool dude.'" Paul's face was going red. "As if all that abstract painting and sculpting razzle dazzle was way more important than music! The nerve of that bastard. And then he and Lex have their little inside joke about how she would always get straight-A's back at her old school. When I was leaving, I kept telling Lex than I didn't like the guy, but she kept defending him! Also she wants me to be nice and give him a chance. I'd rather give him a shove down a well." I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears like a 1920's cartoon. "What are you smiling about?" Paul snapped at me.

I was smiling that "wise-ass Lennon" smile. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid Lennon, why would I be jealous?" _Oh come on, that was a lame cover-up._

"I known of those California boys from the movies. They've got that tanned skin from going to the beach, something all the gurls go for if they see it. He's an artist, birds dig artists. I mean, take me for example." That last part made him snort. "Also, he's known Alexis longer than you have so they always have a lot to talk about. Just admit Paulie, you're jealous of the lad!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"No I'm not!" He tried desperately to look like a serious adult but he looked like a pouting kindergartner .

"Whatever you say son. But I'm just saying, I've seen this situation a lot. Old guy friend comes in and the gurl forgets about the boyfriend. You're gonna lose that gurl." I said knowingly.

"Me and Alexis are doing just find. She likes me just the way I am. Now can we just drop the topic, it's bringing me down. I thought I was going to get a song from you, not a prescription from Dr. Love." _God, Paul could be such a girl sometimes._

"Oh, yeah I had this great idea." I decided not to give him a hard time anymore. I picked my guitar off the floor, ready to give him a sample. "I call it _From Me to You._"

(-:-)

Paul's POV

"I don't get it, why do guys still have to go to school? You guys are getting bigger faster than that girl who chewed the gum in the Willy Wonka movie." I was driving Alexis back to her house after she finished work. I had calmed down a bit after the whole Brendan-fiasco yesterday.

"Well since we are getting big," I pulled on the stick shift. "Brian says that when we're larger than life, the fans are gonna wanna know everything about us; including our early years and school days. And they'd fine proof of everything, everywhere. If we did stop going to school, Brian wouldn't like the public to know we were a bunch of drop-outs. According to him a Beatle is a role model to kids." I turned right to Wavertree. "But it's okay cos school's almost over. When it is, we'll be able to play gigs like the Palladium and touring the entire world. That is, if we conquer the UK first."

"You will." Alexis said, looking out the window. "But what about George?"

"What about him?"

"He still has a whole 'nother year of high school."

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"The boy is pretty smart. He's been taking AP classes since the semester started, enough for him to graduate."

"See, things happen for a reason. Fate wanted you guys to be successful." We finally got to her house and pulled into the drive way. "Hey you left your expandable in my room from before you guys left. I was going to give it back to you yesterday but I forgot."

"Okay, I'll just run up and get it." I walked her to the door. She took out her keys and was about to put it in the hole when the door swung open. Brendan stood in the doorway with a bag of chips in one hand and dip in the other, also on his face. His hair was disheveled.

"Hey you finished work." He simply said.

"Brendan? What are you-?"

"I came over and your mom answered the door and told me you were at work. She let me in though and told me to make myself at home while waiting." He explained.

"Uh okay?" We headed into her house. I could feel my blood boiling again.

"Hey Pablo." Brendan greeted me coolly before jumping on the couch. _The manners of this guy! This wasn't even his house and he was raiding the kitchen and lying on the couch. Plus, my name sounds nowhere near Pablo! _I looked over at Alexis to see her reaction but she was looking over the mail on the counter.

"It's Paul." I muttered and ran upstairs to retrieve my expandable.

I returned after a couple minute of searching. "Bye Lex!" I said as I was about to leave.

"Wait, Paul!" Alexis walked away from her spot in the kitchen towards the door. "Tomorrow I need you to pick me up at 7 instead. The boss says he says has something important for me to do and I think this could finally be my first big assignment in journalism!" Alexis's eyes sparkled with excited like the stars that were soon to appear in the sky.

"I'm sorry Lex but I can't." I kissed her forehead. "The lads and I have a performance at the Royal Hall in Harrogate tomorrow."

"I can pick you up." Brendan popped out of nowhere and smiled at us.

"Do you even have a car?" I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow at him. It's like this guy was intentionally pushing my buttons. Alexis jabbed me in the gut with her elbow.

Brendan was still smiling. "Yeah, I got it shipped here. Red Ford Mustang, got it for my birthday last year." He said it as if it were an everyday thing.

"Fab." I snarled.

"I guess it's okay." Alexis shrugged.

"Wait what?" I was bugging out.

Alexis turned to me. "Paul it's not like I have any other ride and you know how I hate taking buses in this area."

"Yeah, just give me the address of your working place and I'll pick you up at 7." Brendan winked at Alexis and walked back into the living room. _Oh, hell no! Did he just wink at her?_

"I still hate him." I said to Alexis when Brendan was out of earshot.

"Aww, c'mon Paul lighten up! He'll be gone in just a week and then you won't have to deal with him anymore. But for now can you just keep it cool?"

"Lex, I don't think this guy's intentions on being here are just to see the school or visit you. I've seen guys like these before and I know he wants something more from you."

She put her hands on her hips. "Paul, he's just a friend. Now give him a break! He won't be here long."

I looked at her sternly. "Just one week?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes."

I broke into a grin before bending down to kiss her. "Oh, all right then. You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Alexis smiled at me. "I'll see you around then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

(-:-)

"Class there will be a senior picnic this Saturday." Mr. Hickson was reading the school bulletin from his computer after he took attendance. Everybody's ears perked up from this news. I saw John stop carving his desk with a pocket knife. Ringo and Jen stopped flirting to listen. Alexis stopped playing with her hair at the sound of the picnic. Mr. Hickson continued. "It will start at 11 a.m. and will be held at the lake near the school. There will be a potluck, music, and games, including a canoe race on the lake. Each senior will be given five tickets to give to family and friends. These tickets cost £6 each and will be used to get to the picnic. All proceeds will be going towards Project Grad. Seniors get in free but you have to bring a dish for everyone to share. Bring your swimsuit as well. Invite your family and your friends. We hope to see you there." Mr. Hickson said all of that monotonously, as if he were forced to read this. Actually, he was.

"Ooh, a picnic. That sounds fun! We should bring Brendan along, you know he's really into water sports. Maybe he can compete in the canoe race." Alexis said eagerly.

"Bring Brendan along, my arse." I mumbled.

"What was that Paul?"

"Nothing Lexi." I said sweetly and leaned my head on her shoulder, getting ready to tune out the next class lecture.

(-:-)

George's POV

Paul and I made a last trip to the car to retrieve the usual picnic-potluck stuff: blankets, food, tubes. We then walked over to the spot in the field where the picnic was being held: Under a big oak tree, next to the lake. It was the perfect day to be outside. The sun was shining brightly, but not too hot to burn (Though I brought sunscreen along just in case because I get burned easily.) I could smell a nice barbecue scent and my mouth was watering. _Can't wait to eat! _Paul and I set the blankets and tubes next to where John was sitting, serenading a girl with his acoustic guitar. Paul went off to go see Ringo about something. I then spotted Alexis and some other guy at a table where the food was set. I got the food Paul brought and walked over to them.

"Hey Lex." I greeted her.

"Oh hi Georgie!" She gave me a quick hug. "Who brought you here?"

"Paulie did."

"Ah right. Who did you guys bring along?"

"His dad, his brother, and my two older brothers." I replied. "How 'bout you?"

"My mom, dad, my neighbor's two kids that I babysit, and," She put an arm around the guy next to her. "Oh and this is my friend Brendan from California. Brendan this is my friend George, he plays in the band with John and Paul. Remember I was telling you about them?" _So this is the famous Brendan that Paul's been whining about this week._ I shook his hand.

"Yeah, I remember you talking about this guy." Brendan smiled.

"Are you going to be in the canoe race?" Alexis asked me.

I nodded. "Uh-huh, me and the rest of the lads. Is Brendan competing?"

"Yeah, he's really into water sports." Brendan gave me a cocky grin. _Now I know why Paul's been complaining._

Alexis looked at something that was behind me. "I gotta go, Paul needs help putting on sun block." Brendan and I glanced over at Paul who was unsuccessful at reaching the middle of his back. "I'll catch up with you two later." She jogged over to where Paul was sitting.

"So, how long have you and Alexis know each other?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ever since we were playing with crayons." He simply said. We were both looking in her direction. "She's grown up so much, ya know?"

"Oh, how so?"

"I mean look at her. Look at that fine ass!" He smirked when she was bent down to pick something off the ground. "And those long legs! They used to be so short and stumpy." Brendan informed me. "I'd like to tap that!"

I was just shocked. Brendan actually had the nerve to say that to me? His friend's boyfriend's best friend? I was speechless. I felt like punching him. I wanted to just go up to Paul and Alexis and tell them what happened, but nobody likes tattle tales. Plus, Alexis would just think it was a joke and Paul would go all Braveheart on Brendan's arse. I just kept my cool. "You know she and Paul are really serious, right?"

"So what? Soccer has a goalie but it doesn't mean you can't score!" He twisted his head when we heard girls giggling. Dot and her friends were laughing their heads off about something. "You know what? I've never been with an English girl before. I'm gonna check this off my list. See you later Joe!" He punched my arm before leaving.

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot he hit tenderly, knowing it was going to bruise later. "It's George!" I yelled at him but he was already chatting up Dot. I was so mad. How could a sweet girl like Alexis be friends with a lothario like that? I bet she's never even seen this side him. As much as I wanted to tell someone, my mind objected to the thought. Ignoring what just happened, I went over to where Paul and Alexis were sitting.

**A/N: Ah! Brendan's such an asshole! Haha. I hoped you guys liked that chapter, it took me a week to write the whole thing. This story is almost done people and I am so excited to get to the ending. Not that I don't like this story (it's my baby!) but I already have an idea for the ending and it's beautiful. But anyways thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: Bad Boy

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter sixteen: Bad Boy

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- Hey Paul! I own all four of you guys!**

**Paul- BS!**

**Me- *Pouts* Yeah, I don't :(**

**A/N: I am way too lazy to proofread so please ignore the errors if there are any. I might read it again and edit it later though.**

Alexis's POV

"There, I think that should do it." I applied the last of the white sun block that was on my hands to Paul's back. "Ugh, sticky."

"Thanks luv, you always hit the right spots." Paul winked and I just rolled my eyes. _Sometimes the most normal situations or conversations can turn perverted. _"Want me to do you?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Uh, no it's okay."

"But aren't you afraid of getting burnt. I wouldn't want your beautiful sun-kissed skin to get red."

"Aww, you're too kind." I swatted my hand in his direction. "Nah, I never get burnt. It's weird, everytime I go out in the sun I just get darker." I got up from the blanket. "Hey I'm gonna go get a small snack. You want me to get you anything or bring your food to the table?"

Paul shook his head. "No, it's okay I'm fine, and George already put my food up there."

"What did you bring?"

"My home-made brownies, with white powder on the top, baked to perfection!"

"Mrs. Fields." John said through coughs.

"Lot's of guys bake John!" Paul defended himself horribly.

"What did you even bring John?" I raised an eyebrow at John who was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Uh…" He said through bites, looking around for some food. He handed me the bag. "Here? Is this good?"

"Just keep eating that John." I rolled my eyes and went to the snack table. I made a plate of Paul's brownies and fish and chips when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey!" Jen spread her arms out. I put down my plate and gave her a hug.

"I like your outfit." Jen wore a cute yellow sundress with a white belt around her waist and white flats. Her hair was tied with two yellow ribbons into pigtails. Her matching yellow bathing suit straps peeked from under her dress.

"The feeling is mutual towards yours." I wore blue denim shorts and a black camisole under a blue flannel top with the sleeves rolled up. Black rubber slippers were on my feet.

"You going swimming?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, got my bathing suit ready and all. Paul even brought his tubes. Did you know that the boys are gonna be in the canoe race?"

"I heard. I bet they won't be able to beat Brendan though, right?" Jen joked.

"Yeah, but speaking of Brendan, where is he?" We both looked around for him but couldn't find him.

"I'll try to look for him but I'm gonna go play some games."

"Can you take those kids I babysit with you? They really like fair games."

"Sure."

"They're at my parent's blanket." I pointed towards the two kids who looked like they were about to fall asleep. She left towards that direction.

"Hey George!" I spotted the lead guitarist walking around absent-mindedly, eating a ___crêpe. I ran towards him._

___ "Hmm?" He looked at me with a bewildered expression._

___ "Have you seen Brendan?"_

___ "Yes, last time I saw him he was talking to some guys on the football team."_

___ "Thanks." I was about to leave when George grabbed hold of my arm. "Huh?"_

___ "Listen, Lex, about Brendan…" George began with hesitation._

___ "Yes?" I said impatiently._

"He's, he's really… cool." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you like him! I just wish Paul could be as understanding as you." I returned the smile and continued my search. I thought I heard George say something else but I shook it off.

(-:-)

Paul's POV

"You like what you see?" The four of us, shirtless, sashayed around the girls and posed to expose our "muscles." Jen whistled at us.

Alexis put a finger on my shoulder and made a sizzling noise. "Oh! The boy is hot!" Alexis snapped a picture of us on her digital camera before we headed into one of the canoes.

"How 'bout a good luck kiss?" John asked with a cocky grin. We all stuck out our cheeks while Jen and Alexis leaned over the bank to kiss us. When Alexis came over to me, I twisted my head so her lips met mine.

"Ay!" She flicked my forehead and giggled. "Good luck, you'll need it." The two of them pushed our canoe so we could paddle towards the middle of the lake, where the other teams were. We ended up on the left of Brendan and three guys from the football team.

"Hey man, see ya at the finish line." Brendan said arrogantly with that stupid smile of his.

John narrowed his eyes. "Why you little-"

"Paddlers, are you ready?" The football coach, Coach Riordan, blasted into the megaphone. He was answered by shouts of approval from the people on the lake. "All right then on my mark," I gripped the paddle in my hands tightly. "Get set," I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my face in anticipation. "GO!"

I saw Brendan's canoe shoot across the water like a cannonball. I just sat there in shock but quickly shook myself. "Will you guys stop a-sitting down, we're losing!" The other five canoes were already a few feet ahead of us.

"Uh…" The four of us scrambled to paddle. I could see Alexis pointing and laughing from the corner of my eye. _Well, this was embarrassing. _"C'mon you guys, hurry up!" But we were so off. While my paddle was in the water, George's was in the air. Ringo was going so slow. And John! Don't even get me started on John. I don't even know what the hell he was doing!

"Okay this isn't working! Just listen to me." I commanded. "When I say stroke, you stroke!" They nodded. "Stroke, stoke, stroke, stroke…" We were all chanting and paddling in time. Soon enough, we were caught up with the other canoes, but Brendan was still ahead of us. They were going as fast as a motorboat.

"C'mon hurry up! I wanna beat that bastard!" John growled. We chanted and paddled twice as fast. My arms were starting to feel like spaghetti but I powered through. We were now on Brendan's tail. He turned around and saw that we were behind him. For a second, I thought I saw a look of fear on his face. All thoughts of that went away when he flashed us a smile and turned back around. Their canoe went faster.

"Oi! You git back here!" John in the front started paddling wildly fast. I looked back at Ringo who just shrugged. We followed John's lead and before I knew it we were neck and neck with Brendan. The finish line was just within our reach. _Suck on this Brendan! _I could feel myself getting closer each second until…

What the bloody hell.

I felt my paddle being knocked out of my hands. I looked to my right, already knowing what happened. "Sorry man, accident!" Brendan yelled over the splashing water. _How can you "accidentally" knock someone's paddle out of their hands? _I was about to yell obscenities his way when I was interrupted by cheers.

I turned back to the front I saw that we had already passed the finish line, but we weren't the first.

"First place, the red team!" Coach Riordan had followed us to the end. He stood at the bank. He helped Brendan's team get out of their canoe and handed them a trophy when they stood on land. Coach held up Brendan's arm in victory. He didn't pay attention to us, so the four of us had to get out of the blooming canoe ourselves.

"Yes, thanks for helping us." John muttered to himself. Soon the other canoes made their way to the bank.

We glared at Brendan, who was enjoying his victory way too much. Dot and Rachel were at his side and under each arm. "We could've won that." George said solemnly.

Suddenly I remembered why we lost. "Hey did you see what he did to me?"

"Yeah, yeah! He, like, knocked your paddle out of your hands with his." Ringo said.

"Ay, you fuckin' cheated!" John shouted, pointing at Brendan.

"John, just let it go, it's just a stupid race." George was holding John back.

"But he cheated!" I protested.

"Paul, you're acting like a kid, and I'm the younger one." George said maturely.

"Hey, good job out there." I spun around to see Alexis and Jen coming towards us with tubes. They were changed into their bathing suits.

"We lost." Ringo pouted, gaining a sympathetic hug from Jen.

"Aww, but you guys were close. That was really good paddling though." Alexis gave me a thumbs up.

"Did you see what your loser-of-a guy friend did to me?" I said angrily.

"See what? I only watched up until you guys made it to halfway towards the finish line. Rosie kept tugging my hand because she wanted me to win her a teddy bear." Rosie was one of the kids Alexis baby sat. I hadn't noticed the tike was hiding behind her legs.

"Go on, say hi Rosie." Jen coaxed her away from Lex. The small girl quickly waved to us and went back to her spot behind Lex. "She's real shy."

"Anyways," Alexis said. "I thought you guys still did really good."

"Of course you'd say that." John quipped. "You love us."

"John, I thought you were horrible." Alexis giggled.

"Why don't we go play in the lake?" Jen said, steering away from our loss. "We didn't bring the tubes for nothing."

"Okay but first, can someone take a look in my eye? It's irritated." George rubbed his eye furiously.

"Lemme see that." Alexis stepped towards the youngest Beatle. She held his chin and opened his right eye more to see better. At that moment, George threw her over his shoulder. "Wait, George what are you-" He sprinted towards the edge of the lake and leaped into the air. "Oh my-" The shout was muffled by a loud splash. We all laughed, the feeling of our loss going away. Even little Rosie was giggling.

George was the first to resurface. "C'mon Lex, it wasn't tha' bad." He splashed the water, looking for her. "I don't know where she, ah!" George was sucked into the lake by an unknown force. Soon after, Alexis's head bobbed to the surface, with a mischievous look on her face.

"Jump in! The water's fine!" Alexis shouted towards us. George came back up and spat water out of his mouth. We all just shrugged and ran for the water. Ringo, Jen, and I joined hands before jumping in.

"Hey where's John?" I asked Alexis, who found it convenient to climb up on my shoulders when I was underwater.

"Uh…" She searched with her eyes shielded by her hand, like a captain at the helm of his ship. "Ah." John was holding Rosie's hand as she jumped into the hole of the tube. She held on as John waded out towards the middle, where we were.

"Aww John, I didn't know you could be so paternal." Alexis cooed.

"Well you lot forgot all about her!" John yelled, but I could see a tint of red forming at his cheeks. We all kept splashing and playing in the water. After about an hour, Alexis and I swam back to the bank for a break.

"That was awesome!" Alexis squeezed her hair so the water would come out.

I just smiled, taking in the whole event. The sun was just about setting and the air was getting cooler. The smell of barbecue was still lingering. Brendan was swinging from a vine into the lake. _Ugh… Brendan. How'd he end up in my thoughts? _"Looks like Brendan's having fun." I said sarcastically and nodded towards his way.

"He's leaving tomorrow afternoon Paul. After that, I'll be all yours. I'm so proud of you for not losing your top." Alexis bashfully batted her eyelashes.

"Well, I hope tomorrow comes sooner." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

(-:-)

Ringo's POV

By seven at night the picnic was over. Everyone was helping to clean up. Jen and I were cleaning up the snack tables when Taylor came running up to us.

"Hey! You know what, I never see one of you without the other. You guys should get married already!" Taylor said, bubbly as ever.

"Did you just come here to say that Tay?" Jen said smugly.

"Umm no I was gonna say… Wait what was I gonna say?" Taylor scratched the top of her head. _She could be air-headed at times, but we still think she's awesome. _"Oh right! I wanted to invite you guys to my party at my house tonight. I'm inviting everybody. It'll be great!"

"Yeah sure, sounds fun." I answered.

"We'll be there." Jen agreed.

(-:-)

George's POV

The music was blasting so loud I could feel my heart pulsating to the beat. Bodies were bouncing up and down in the living room in time with the music. Red plastic cups were scattered everywhere. Couples were sucking face in the corners. The air reeked of stale alcohol and good times.

It. Was. Awesome.

I sat on one of the loveseats on Taylor's balcony, watching the whole scene. I was alone. Dancing didn't appeal to me at the moment. It was my turn to be the designated driver so beer was not an option for me. I had no idea where the others had run off to. We came to the party together but went our separate ways a little while after arriving. I saw John disappearing into one of the rooms with a bird, so no need guessing what he's up to. I glanced up at the living room and saw Paul, Ringo, and Jen dancing with everyone else to the Beach Boys' _Wouldn't It Be Nice. _Alexis was nowhere in sight; neither was her stupid friend Brendan.

I was still angry at him for what he said today and for making us lose. I made no attempt to talk to him. Paul was right. Brendan was a jerk.

Speak of the devil…

I felt a tickle in my ear, followed by hot air and a gurgle. I turned to see Brendan sitting next to me, two empty beer bottles in hand. He giggled into his hand like a school girl. His hair was a mess, as if someone had shocked him and he chose to leave his hair that way. He wore a glowing necklace. Even a dummy could guess he was drunk. Scratch that, a drunk could tell he was drunk.

"May I help you Brendan?" I said bitterly. I didn't need to be nice to him; he wasn't going to remember.

"Dude, look what I got!" Brendan giggled again. "Hold these." He thrusted the two bottles in my hands, which I dropped. They shattered into a million glass pieces on the ground but he didn't notice. "Ah here it is!" He took out a small square packet and handed it to me.

"A condom?" Brendan nodded his head vigorously.

"I'm gonna get lucky with Alexis tonight!" He said excitedly and ran off in another direction. I just shook my head and laughed to myself. _Yeah, like that was gonna happen. _Feeling in a better mood, I joined the dancers in the living room. I even managed to get a slow dance with Stacey. _Ah… Stacey. _But that was another story.

I met up with Paul when I managed to dance my way towards the middle. "Hey, let's go get some food. I'm starving!" I nodded and we made our way towards the dining room. It was dimly lit and quieter than the living room. Bags of chips were on the table and we quickly went to work at them.

"I'm getting tired. Can we go home soon?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah, as soon as John is done. But if he takes too long, I'm going in there and yanking that boy off the bird. I don't care what he says." We both shared a laugh.

"By the way have you seen Lex? I was dancing with her earlier but we just lost each other in that gigantic crowd. "

"Oh no. I haven't seen her at all tonight. But Alexis, funny you should mention that." I laughed, remembering the encounter with Brendan. "Well when I was sitting outside-"

We heard a shriek. At first I thought it was just a screamo song but the music was so far away. The scream seemed so close and continued. Paul and I dropped what we were doing and followed the sound. It led us to a nearby guest room. Not wanting to know what was happening just yet, I pressed my ear against the door.

"Get off of me!"

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

"Hey Taylor?" I tapped the blue-eyed (guys call her) bombshell on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah?" She looked up from her CD player.

"I need help…"

"With?"

"What punctuation mark do you end your sentences with?" I asked, not wanting to actually say _it._ I don't know why, it's just awkward for me when I say it.

"A period!" She practically shouted. I gave her a knowing look. "Oh. Oh, oh! I get it. Don't worry, I have some pads in the guest room. We keep things there for storage when no one is staying there." She pointed towards a door by the dining room.

"Thanks!" I dashed towards the room. I kept the door open and turned on the light. There was a lot of stuff in here. Toilet paper, cans of clam chowder, extra bed sheets. _Ah pads!_ I opened one of the packages and took one out. I snatched a couple pads and was about to leave when I turned around, face-to-face with Brendan.

"Oh Brendan! Hi!" I through the pads behind me, hoping he didn't see. _Well, this was embarrassing. _"Uh, what's up?" He didn't answer me and just had this smug smile on his face.

"Guess what today is?" Brendan said with a slight slur in his voice.

"I don't know. What?" He closed the door shut and turned off the light. I had a feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. I took a step back from Brendan.

"It's F-day." He whispered and stepped closer to me. He kept following me and I kept stepping back until I was cornered. Brendan's face was inches from mine and he just stared at me.

"Why don't you step back a bit Brendan?" I laughed nervously and pushed him by the shoulders but he wouldn't budge. He continued staring at me with glassy eyes. _Wait, glassy eyes?_ "Brendan, are you drunk?" I asked in an angry-mother tone.

He smiled again and laughed. "Happy fuck day baby." Brendan took my face and forced his lips on mine. I was shocked and my voice was gone. My mind said for me to scream but I couldn't make a sound. I could only try pushing him off me but he was like a solid brick wall. Finally, when he needed air, I slapped him with the palm of my hand. Hard.

"How dare you kiss me when I love Paul!" I yelled into his face. I pushed him again, surprisingly he moved. Brendan grabbed me by the hips.

"I love it when you scream." He growled in my ear. He threw me over his shoulder and ran for the bed in the room. Brendan tossed me carelessly on the bed. I tried to get up but he pinned my shoulders down. He straddled me under his heavy weight.

I screamed, hoping someone would hear. "Help! He-" Brendan silenced me with his lips. I felt a hand creep under my shirt. My back stiffened by the touch. Getting more strength, I slapped it away. I turned my head away from his face but Brendan took it as a signal to plant kisses on my neck.

"Get off of me!" I struggled under his weight.

The door burst open, light from outside exposing the room a bit. Two figures were in the doorway. The rest after that went by in a flash. I barely remembered what happened. I felt Brendan being lifted off of me. I could only see the silhouettes of Brendan and the other two people.

One of the shadows punched Brendan and the jerk went down. But he quickly got up and the three got into a full on scrap. I watched, shocked. I wanted to do something, to help, but I couldn't move. Another punch was thrown to Brendan's face, this one making him fall and stay on the ground.

A figure spoke. "Don't worry Paulie, I'll keep an eye on this bugger."

I knew that voice.

My mind was trying to register everything that has happened, when I was pulled off the bed. The person who grabbed my arm ran out of the room, all the way outside to the porch, with me trailing behind him mindlessly. We sat on a bench.

"Are you all right?" Paul asked, truly concerned.

"He, he kissed me. I can't believe he did that." I said robotically.

"I know. Me and George roughed him up though."

I finally looked at my savior. "Paul, you have a black eye!" I cupped his cheek and gently touched the corner of his eye. He winced. "Oh sorry." I pulled away but not before kissing him. "My hero." We both smiled at each other. "Ugh, Brendan. I can't believe he ended up like this. I'm sorry for not believing you before Paul. I'm sorry you had to put up with him. I'm sorry I was so blind."

"Oh it's okay luv. No one's perfect. Well maybe accept me." He smiled. Not even a black eye could take away how extremely cute he was.

"I just don't want to see that jerk's face anymore."

"He's leaving tomorrow afternoon. After that I'm all yours." He batted his eyelashes, finishing a horrible imitation of me.

"Oh pull the other one." We giggled again. We sat there on the porch for what seemed like eternity without a care in the world, watching the stars shine. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Brendan to the both of us was now just a bad memory, on its way to the back of our minds in absentmindedness.

**A/N: Yes! Sixteen down, two more to go! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I meant to get it in before Independence Day but I don't know what happened. By the way, hope you guys had a great one! Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm already working on the next chapter right now. Oh yeah and thanks for reviewing for the last chapter. Shout out to CrazyCatie- Glad you liked it so much and for you here's a George :^). Thanks for reading again. So while I write, why don't you… REVIEW! It's my fuel! **


	18. Chapter 17: All My Loving

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter seventeen: All My Loving

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles? Simple as that.**

Alexis's POV

_Two months later, in May…_

The juniors in the school band played as we walked down the aisle suit. The familiar tune played until all students made their way into their seats. I looked up at the packed amphitheater. Cameras were flashing. Air horns were being blasted. Names of the students in the specials seats set in the middle of the lawn were being called out. I spotted my family up in their seats and quickly waved at them before turning back to the stage. I felt a warm wave roll in my stomach as I took in the whole scene. A smile slowly crept on my lips. I couldn't believe this day was finally here.

Feedback from a microphone broke my train of thought. Principal Blackler stood at the podium waiting for the crowd to silence. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you. Family, friends, and graduates, welcome to Liverpool High School's Class of 2011 Commencement Ceremony. Thank you all for coming. Seniors, it's been a long and winding road since the beginning of the year; since you've all entered school. But the journey is over and you all now are going into the real world. You guys are going to great colleges and then going into work that takes you somewhere. Whether it'd be a doctor, a contractor, an accountant. This year has been one of learning where you belong, learning what your niche is. I hope I've helped you find that place where you belong. But I've learned something from you all,"

"Ay, could ya hurry up with your sap story? I gotta piss and this bloody gown's bugging me!" I whipped my head around and gave a surprised look at John. Everyone, including the families laughed.

"Dude, I can't believe you just shouted that." I whispered, an uncontrollable smile finding its way on my face.

"What? He's boring me. And today's graduation day, I thought I'd have enough of him already." John yawned obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"As I was saying, I've learned something from you all." The principal looked irritated. "It's possible. Anything is possible. And I care about you all too much to strive for the possible. Class of 2011, we're all proud of you and we wish you luck on your journey into adulthood." Everyone applauded. "And now a speech from the class valedictorian, Jennifer Canencia."

I turned to Jen. "You never told me you were the valedictorian. Heck, I didn't even know you had good grades."

"You never asked." Jen replied smartly and got up. She quickly walked up the steps to the podium.

"Fellow graduates," Jen said in the Queen's English accent. _Oh Lordy, this was going to take forever._ "High school has passed me by way too fast. It feels like it was just yesterday, I entered this school. Didn't know anybody. Didn't know where to go. Didn't know where to fit in. I was alone. But it took me a while to realize that I wasn't the only one feeling this way. I mean, we were all new here. Making friends wasn't that easy. But here we are today, together. Not just 500 students, but one class. We're here tonight to celebrate all of our accomplishments together. We celebrate all the awards we may have gotten, all the 'good job's' from teachers we've earned, all the detentions we skipped." She paused for all the laughter to pass. "Tonight, not only do we dwell on the past but we look into the future. Now," Jen slumped comfortably, almost lazily on the podium. Her voice went back to its Scouse accent. "I'm gonna keep this speech short and sweet because I don't wanna bore you and I have no idea what the future holds. All good valedictorian speeches end with that tired old graduation cliché so I'm going to have to say it, CLASS OF 2011 WE DID IT!" She pumped her fists in the air. Everyone applauded and I whistled. Jen walked back to her seat.

"Nice speech."

"I wanted to keep it short. I didn't want John to be falling asleep before he got his diploma." We turned around to see John slumping in his seat.

"And now for the Awarding of Diplomas." The principal said.

"This is gonna take forever." I whined and leaned into my seat like John behind me.

"Oh, I don't wanna git up again." John groaned.

The first row got up, starting with the last names that started with an A. The sun was high over our heads and didn't seem like it was set soon. My gown was beginning to stick to my back. I fanned myself with my hand.

_"Stacey Angelica Bunt…"_ Me and Jen screamed when the redhead's name was called. I looked down the row behind me and saw George staring at her. _Oh, he is so hung up on her. _I returned my attention back to the stage. Soon the C's would be coming up. I was starting to grow impatient.

_"Megan Catherine Candid…"Here it comes._

_ "Alexis Rynelle Canencia." _I stood up. I heard air horns and screams from my family's side of the amphitheater.

"Rynelle?" I turned around. Paul cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. No one knew my middle name.

"Ay, shut up." I sneered. I walked up the stage, taking in each step. _It's over, it's all over._ I held back tears again. I was finally at the podium, by the principal. He shook my hand and handed me my diploma. Before walking off the stage the photographer in front of the steps took my picture.

_"Jennifer Casey Canencia…" _I turned around and saw Jen walking up to the stage. I went back to my seat.

"I felt like my stomach wasn't going to hold it in." Jen said when she came back to her seat.

"Well you better hope it can stay in because this is gonna take awhile."

"Ugh…" Jen groaned.

Paul's POV

John and I practically droned out the rest of the names. It was going to take an eternity to say all 500 names. John leaned his head on my shoulder and I kept having to shrug him off.

"John get up, it's almost our turn." I shook him.

"Fuck it." He mumbled.

"C'mon John, I thought you said you wanted to get out of this place." I shook him even harder.

"I do." John grumbled.

"To do that you have to get your diploma." I said in a motherly tone. He immediately perked up.

"Oh look, here's baby Georgie." John cooed and pointed. George walked up the steps and got his diploma. He smiled his classic lopsided grin for the photographer. That aspect made the idea of him being eighteen go away. All I could see was the same little kid who used to ride the bus to school with me. My mind flooded with memories going back to when we jammed on our guitars in his bedroom; Our biggest fan was his mother. He used to laugh at my Little Richard impersonation. George still laughs about it now. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey I'm up next." John shook me out of my thoughts.

_"John Winston Lennon…" _

"Yeah!" John stood up on his chair and raised his arms up in the air. Everyone cheered.

"John," I hissed. "Get down and go get your diploma." He jumped off and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Spoil sport." John walked to the principal, whose face was as red as his tie. His nostrils flared in irritation. _Well John always had a knack in irritating people. _John shook his hand hard, as if he wanted it to come off. After being handed his diploma, John reached into his gown sleeve for something. _Uh-oh, what's he doing this time? _He got out an air horn and pressed down on it. I covered my ears; it was louder than expected.

"Hell yes, I made it!" John triumphantly shouted to rounds of applause and giggles of the audience. It looked as if the blood left Principal Blackler's face but he just stood there, not doing anything about it. I shook my head. _That was such a John-thing to do. _When he went for his picture, he did the signature Lennon-is-up-to-something grin. I thought about my time with him as well. He was still the leader, the one to look up to. Though we were equals and so close, always sharing song ideas and teaching each other, sometimes I felt like he was a million miles away and I couldn't reach him. I could be the mature one and book smart but John was always street smart. He always knew the most important things, stuff you don't learn in school and you'd need to know every day. Heck, John was the one who knew I liked Alexis and pushed me to get with her. He was the one who helped me get her back when I accidentally made out with Dot. He was the one who-

_"James Paul McCartney…" Oops almost missed that. _When I got my diploma, I felt like I was fifty feet tall. I felt like I was on top of the world. Brian was right. It was worth waiting out the whole year.

"That was a hell of an entrance you had there." I said to John when I got back to my seat.

"Hey I started high school with a bang, I'm gonna end it with a bang." John said, knowing we'll never forget the first day of freshman year when he mooned the class while introducing himself. John yawned, stretching his arms so they hit me in the face. "How many more people? I wanna get out of here before I'm 64."

"Don't worry, it's like one, two, three hundred more people." I smiled at him just to piss him off.

"Well in that case," John put his head back on my shoulder and fell asleep without any trouble. I waited patiently for the whole thing to pass. After a while my eyelids began to droop. Fighting to keep them open wasn't working. My head felt as heavy as a bowling ball as I found myself starting to lean on John's head when,

_"Richard Starkey…" _I shook myself awake.

"John, John wake up." I nudged John. He got his head off my shoulder and wiped mouth.

"Wha? Is it over now?" He rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"No, but look, our little drummer boy's up." I nodded towards Ringo's direction. Ringo: The last to join our group. There were lots of great drummers around here but Ringo was the greatest Beatle out of all of them. Together, the four of us made the Beatles: The soon-to-be best band in the whole entire world. We'd take the universe by force and have everyone in the palm of our hands. That is, if we get out of England first.

(-:-)

Alexis's POV

"And now for the class song." The principal had returned to the podium. We all stood, students starting to walk to the stage.

"John, get up." I saw Paul nudge John in the ribs. "We have to sing now." He hissed.

"Oh right." John groaned.

We walked up, the students occupying the five stage steps, 100 students per step (they were long!), so everyone could be seen by the audience in the stands. John, Paul, George, and Richard went to their instruments, which were set up in front of the steps on the lawn. Me and Jen stood on the first step.

"Okay so," Paul was up at one of the two mics set up on the lawn in front of us. "Um, John and I wrote this song. It's kind of a look back on our lives here in Liverpool, the memories we hold on to and will keep with us as we go our separate ways." I heard his voice crack a bit at the mention of us going our separate ways. _This is it. _My mind kept saying. "The four of us are gonna sing it with a little help from our friends." He gestured towards us, the seniors. George played a short guitar intro before we began:

_There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more_

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with the palm of my hand before anyone saw. The voice in my mind kept repeating _This is it. _"This is it." I said almost inaudibly, so only Jen could hear.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Will the seniors now switch their tassels?" Principal Blackler ordered. I flipped my tassel to the other side of my cap. The guys now joined us at the first step. Paul stood beside me and squeezed my hand gently before switching his. We both shared excited smiles. "Liverpool High School Class of 2011, we wish you the best of luck and hope you succeed. Congratulations on your graduation." The last part of his sentence was drowned out from whoops and yells of the amphitheater's audience. The seniors took it as a signal to throw their caps in the air.

"Yeah!" The red and yellow caps matched with the sun setting. I looked over at Jen who was now crying and laughing hysterically into Richard's shoulder as Vitamin C's _Graduation Song _played over the speakers. Me and Paul's smiles turned into sad ones as we both felt the reality of the class splitting begin to sink in. I looked at George who had a sympathetic arm around Stacey, bawling her eyes out more than Jen. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the situation. _Guys always take the opportunity to put on the moves when a girl is down. _I looked passed George, at John. I had to laugh at the sight. I tapped Paul and pointed at John. He laughed as well.

"John," I said through fits of giggles. "Are you— are you crying?"

"No!" He said defensively and wiped a fat tear away from his cheek.

"Then what was that?" Paul laughed along with me.

"I— I just accidentally poked myself in the eye." John said with a shaky voice and continued rubbing his eyes.

"John," I put a knowing hand on his shoulder. "Just let it out."

He glomped me. Not enthusiastically, but his arms were just really muscular. "It's just so horrible!" John cried into my shoulder, his voice was muffled with sobs.

"There, there." Paul joined us, turning our little embrace into a group hug. "Every little thing is gonna be all right." He said, quoting Bob Marley.

_If only._

(-:-)

Paul's POV

"_It feels so right, now hold me tight._" I sang into Alexis's ear as I held her against my front and we swayed to our song playing over the speakers. "_Tell me I'm the only one,_"

"You're the only one." She quickly said.

"_And then, I might, never be the lonely one. So hold, me tight._"

"_Me tight._" Alexis sang along.

"_Tonight_."

"_Tonight, tonight._" She turned around and cupped my face with her hands while singing. "_It's you. You you you._" We danced along to a band playing our song. It was our graduation/the band's going-away party. Tomorrow we were going to start our tour with Roy Orbison. Brian decided to have a party for us at the Jacaranda, not only for finishing school, but also in celebration of our _Please Please Me _album going to the top of the UK charts this month. We passed our classes, went to #1, and were going to tour with another big star. I've even signed autographs. Once there were these girls waiting at my gate when I was leaving for school. Another time when George, Ringo, and I stepped out the pictures, we were being chased by a mob of girls for blocks until we caught with John and his car and he drove away. Our songs were getting major airplay on the radio. We've been featured on the telly. I felt like I was on top of the world and like nothing could stop me.

"I'm tired." I panted. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Want one?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice. A Sprite will do it." She slid into the nearest booth.

I went to the bar to get our drinks. When I came back, Alexis wasn't alone. Sitting with her were the guys, Jen, Stacey, and an unknown attractive-looking blonde sitting next to John. "Here ya go."

She took the fizzing cup. "Thanks."

"John?"

"Yes Paulie?" I nodded my head towards the girl who was sitting next to him. "Oh, this is Cynthia. Cynthia Powell. She's from Hoylake!" John said excitedly.

"Um, okay?" I guess better introductions will come later. "Cynthia Powell, I'm Paul McCartney." I reached across the table to shake her hand .

"Nice to meet you." Cynthia said.

"Paul, sit down your blocking the aisle." Alexis pulled me down next to her.

"Ow! You've got quite the arm." I rubbed the spot where she held. Everyone laughed at my weakness.

"So you guys excited for the tour?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, we really love Roy Orbison…" That started the whole conversation about the tour and the album. We talked about what we were looking forward to. We all shared a laugh about being chased by girls. Every now and then girls would come up to our booth and asking for autographs, pictures, and a dance (the last we always declined.) It was really fun: Just us, spending time together before we leave. It was just like old times. But something was missing. I looked over at Alexis, who hasn't spoken since the whole Beatles conversation started. She stared blankly at the Sprite in front of her. She never even took a sip of it yet.

"Ay, Lex you've got a matter dad on your face." I rubbed my chin.

Alexis rubbed her chin as well. "A matter dad? What's a matter dad?"

"Nothing daughter." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh I get it." She gave an unconvincing laugh.

"But no really, what's the matter?" I said seriously.

"Nothing's the matter."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really." Alexis replied sternly, wanting me to drop the matter.

"Oh, I love this song!" Jen slid out of the booth and pulled Ringo to the dance floor.

"So, do I. C'mon let's go!" Cynthia and Stacey dragged John and George to the dance floor as well.

I turned to my right. "Lex, do you want to-" But she was gone. _Where'd she go? _I looked around the room and saw swaying ebony hair go out the exit. I followed Alexis outside.

"Hey, hey." I grabbed her hand when I reached her. We stood there outside of the club. Alexis turned around to face me. Her eyes were darker than ever, so ominous. "Why are you running away from me?" I cupped her face bent down to kiss her, but she turned around. I got a mouth full of hair.

Alexis stormed down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets and head down. I ran after her. "Whoa, hold up." I stood in her way and spread my hands out in the air to keep her from going away again. "You never answered my question. Why are you running away from me?" I repeated.

She sighed exasperatedly and put all her weight on her left leg. "Paul, why are still doing this?" Alexis said darkly.

"What are you talking about? Doing what?"

"I mean, why are we still— still a, 'a thing?'"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Wait, are you breaking up with me? I thought you loved—"

"Oh, Paul I do, you know I do." Alexis gave me a sad smile and looked down at her shoes. "But, tomorrow you're off on tour. Soon you guys will have Europe and the whole world in the palm of your hand. Me and Jen are gonna be off to New York next month. I know about the stuff that happens on tour. There's gonna be plenty of drugs and alcohol. And all those fan girls are gonna want you. I don't want to be holding you back. I know you're gonna be tempted and I don't want to have to deal with the heartbreak. Let's just face: when am I going to see you again? I'll be busy working with that magazine. You'll be playing stadiums. I can't bear with a long-distance relationship, 'cause I know those never work out. I don't wanna be that girl waiting for her man to come home, pretending nothing's wrong and nothing's happening while he's away, when she knows something's up. So I— I think it's better if we just be friends." She looked up at me when she finished her rant.

"So that's why you're avoiding me? You're afraid I'm gonna cheat on you? You don't think it'll work if I'm away?"

"Wait, Paul I don't want you to give up on your dream. I mean, you've worked so hard—"

I put my index finger to her lips. "You think I'd cheat on you? Well you're absolutely wrong. All the fans in the world can't compare to you. Hey, you're the only girl I know who can sing the alphabet backwards." We shared a laugh but I continued. "What I'm trying to say is that all that fame and fortune means nothing to me if I don't have you. Fuck that 'being friends' shit because I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. And I'm willing to make this long-distance thing work if you are, and I know you don't want to end this."

"But—"

"No but's. Just listen." I cleared my throat and took her hand. Lex's eyes were wide. "_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_" She closed her eyes. I bent down and lightly kissed her lips. Alexis put her head when I didn't stop. I put my index finger on her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at me. "_Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true._"

"Paul, it won't work." Alexis said solemnly.

"Yes, it will!" I assured her before I continued singing. "_And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday._"

"You better." Her lips looked like it was fighting back a smile.

"_And I'll send all my loving, to you._"

"You romantic bastard." Her lips were now formed into a full-blown grin. _Everything's gonna be all right._

**A/N: And that was chapter 17! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be the last for this story, so be on the look-out for that. Just to let you know, that last part when Paul is singing All My Loving is another idea I got from Across the Universe when Jude was singing to Molly. Only this time, no one is cheating on anyone haha. I just thought that scene fit this situation perfectly. Thank you so much my lovely readers for reading! Thanks for reviewing before, please review this chapter as well! **


	19. Chapter 18: The End

I'll Get Him… One Day

Chapter eighteen: The End

**Disclaimer: After eighteen chapters, I still don't own the Beatles!**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter! *Tear* I'm sad to be ending this story but as the saying goes, all things must come to an end, or however it goes. I don't know haha but anyways… That's all I really wanted to say so, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

_One year later, in February…_

Alexis's POV

"Canencia, how's the story on them Stone boys coming along?" Robert Stewart asked. I spun around in my swivel chair to see the six-foot, balding, blue pinstripe suit-wearing boss man standing in my doorway smoking a fat cigar.

I nervously straightened out my black pencil skirt. I was always trying so hard to please this man. "I'm just finishing it up, sir. I'll have on your desk by tomorrow morning."

A smile peeked from underneath his thick brown mustache. "Good work Alexis. Y'know," He spoke with a thick Brooklyn accent. Mr. Stewart blew smoke out his nose. "I have to admit, I've had my doubts about hiring you from before. I mean, you were just fresh out of high school. But you've proved me wrong. You're an exceptional worker. You've worked harder than some of the writers here." He walked over to where I was sitting and patted me on the shoulder. "Keep it up, kiddo."

When he left, I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding. Everyone in the office says that his check-ups are always nerve-wracking. You never know what he's going to say. I'm just happy I passed the test again. Although, I could do without the kiddo. I was twenty years old, the youngest working on _What's up? _Magazine. I didn't need to be reminded of it. Also being only 5'4 didn't help. Well anyways, back to the magazine. I had my own page in each magazine. Each one of my stories was on the music trends of today and up and coming artists. We were getting news of groups from all over the world. I was currently working on an article of an up and coming British group called the Rolling Stones.

I took off my black thick-framed squared glasses and glanced at the time on my computer screen. _12:00, break time. _I let my hair down from its loose bun by taking out the chopstick. As if on cue, my co-worker Ronnie, short for Veronica, came into my office as she did at that time everyday. "Hey, are you coming to the break room? Derrick brought brownies." She knew I couldn't say no to that.

"Yeah, just go ahead, I'll be over there in a few." She nodded and walked towards the opposite direction of my office. Before leaving, I put my computer to sleep and grabbed my coffee mug off the desk. I headed towards the way Ronnie went and before I knew it I was in the break room. "I hear Derrick brought brownies?" I asked as I walked in.

"Go ahead, take as much as you want." The thirty-year old, redheaded columnist motioned towards the box on the table.

"Don't mind if I do." I got a napkin and snatched one of the fudgy bad boys. After that, I went over to the steaming coffee pot to pour myself a cup. I took my small meal and went back to the table. I looked up at the TV on the wall. "Hey what are you guys watching?"

Another co-worker, Alana, took a deep sip of her coffee before answering. "The news is doing coverage on that group from Britain, the Beatles." My ears immediately perked up from the news. "They're going to be making three appearances on the Ed Sullivan show starting this weekend, three Sundays in a row." My heart fluttered. _They're coming! I can't believe their coming. _This was my first time hearing about this. The news shifted to teenage girls holding the band's _I Want to Hold Your Hand _LP and talking about who their favorite Beatle was. I tried to keep the excitement inside of me. They had no clue.

"Can you believe the hype? I don't know what's so good about those long-haired rockers." Derrick turned to me. "Lex, you came here from England. Have you ever met the Beatles?"

"I've seen them around, been to one of their shows." I smiled at Ronnie who gave me a knowing look. She was my only co-worker who knew of my relationship with the Beatles.

Alana spoke up. "Oh, I love their songs, but I'm not all teeny-bopper crazy for them. I love John for his voice, especially on _This Boy_. It's so soulful." Beatles music has been playing all over the office. Soon everyone was familiar with their songs. "Alexis, you're young, you're hip, you're with the times. Who's your favorite Beatle?"

"Paul." I said, without any hesitation. _A little too quick Alexis._

"Yeah, he's crowd pleaser. My niece came to me once saying that Paul was her favorite because she thought he was cute." Derrick laughed. "She's only five years old. I was just like 'You're too young to think someone is cute.'" The whole Beatles conversation went on for my whole break. An hour later, we all had to get back to work.

"Whoops, we better get going." Alana took one last sip of her coffee before dumping the whole thing in the sink. "The boss never made his rounds on our side yet." She informed me.

"I need to finish editing those pictures. See ya!" Derrick took his coat off the chair he was sitting on and left with Alana.

"C'mon Alexis, let's go. I still your help with those graphics on my page." Ronnie cleaned up the table and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. I'm just gonna fix myself another cup first." Ronnie left. I made myself another cup of coffee and was about to leave.

"…_So what are you guys looking forward to in America?"_ I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I walked over to the TV and turned up the volume. The news turned to a recent interview with the Beatles in Britain.

"_Meeting Mickey Mouse." _John replied smartly. _Ah, he's still the same old Lennon._

"_The girls!" _George said excitedly. _Seems like he's kind of gotten out of his shell. _I smiled to myself.

"_The food!" _Richard said, with his mouth full of a bagel. _He was always hungry._

"_Uh, I actually have a friend in New York." _Paul answered, his middle finger scratching under his eye. _That was his bad habit._

"_Oh a friend? Is she a lady friend?" _The reporter asked with a cheeky grin.

"_Well, she's a female if that's what you're asking. She's an old friend." _Paul laughed before continuing. _"But um, it's been awhile since we've seen each other and I can't wait to see her again."_ He smiled his cute sheepish smile that made girls all over the world melt. After he said that I turned off the TV and exited the break room

I found myself singing a Beatles song when I was walking back to my office. "_It won't be long, yeah,'til I belong to you…_"

(-:-)

"Jen! I'm home!" I put my keys on the counter and hung my coat on the coat rack. I slipped off my heels and placed them on the shoe rack. I put my bag on the coffee table and threw myself on the couch. It was a long day.

Jen emerged from the hallway. "Hey, how was work? Want some tea?"

I sat up and grabbed my feet to massage them. Those heels were killing me. "Uh, yeah, that'd be nice. It was all right, stressful as usual, but we've got to make a living some how. I'm wrapping up my story on the Rolling Stones and turning it in tomorrow. Speaking of work, today we were watching the news and—"

"Oh wait, before you say anything else Lex," Jen walked over from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea and sat on the couch next to me. She gave me one of the cups and grabbed an envelope from the coffee table. "I got this in the mail today. It's from the boys. I didn't want to open it before you came." Jen handed me the envelope. "Go on, open it."

I ripped the envelope open, not bothering to read the address. I was way too excited to read their latest letter. I read the chicken scratch writing aloud to Jen.

_Dear Lex and Jen,_

_ Guess who's writing this letter! _(John of course. Only he would write like a five year old.) _It's been a while since any one of us wrote to you guys. Like two, three weeks since the last letter? Sorry, we've just been pretty busy lately. I hope you understand. But really who's counting. Alexis, I can already see your eyes rolling at this._

"He knows me so well." I really did roll my eyes before reading the last part.

"Continue, continue!" Jen pounded her fist on her lap. I cleared my throat before going on.

_But anyroad, how's it going? Have you heard the news? Yeah, you've probably have because we're all over the news. _(I could picture the cocky smirk forming on his face as he was writing this.)

"Wait, what news? What's John talking about?" Jen asked.

I shushed her. "I'm not finished!"

_The lads and I really miss you two. We really need to hang out. Oh by the way, Ringo has already bought the ring Jen! But it's really junk cos Ringo's a cheapskate. :) Good thing he isn't looking over my shoulder, reading this haha. He can't wait to show it to you. That special day is coming up soon._

_ Alexis, I'm sorry to say this but Paul hasn't been faithful to you. Just kidding, just kidding, unfortunately Paul is looking over my shoulder. _(I could see John rolling his eyes as Paul scowled behind him.) _Oops, I have to go, Eppy's calling us for rehearsals. Sorry this letter was shorter than the last._

_ See you soon,_

_ Johnny _(There were brown kiss marks next to his name.)

_P.S. In case you are wondering, that was barbecue sauce. I was eating ribs._

"'See you soon?' What does that mean?" Jen took a sip of her tea.

"This is what I was talking to you about before you interrupted." I looked into the discarded envelope on the floor and got out two small strips of paper. I handed one of them to her and smiled. She looked over it, her eyes widening in surprise as she read each word on the ticket. "The boys are coming here this weekend. They're gonna be making appearances three Sundays in a row on the Ed Sullivan show. Looks like John made sure we didn't miss them." I held up my ticket.

"I can't wait to see the guys again. It's been so long since we've seen them in person." The last time we saw them was during Christmastime. Other than that, the closest Jen and I have been to the Beatles recently was watching TV specials about them, reading newspaper coverages, and listening to them on the radio.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be checking up on Paul. I need to make sure he isn't messing around on me." I evilly rubbed my hands together as I thought of a plan.

Jen scoffed. "He isn't messing around on you."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. You have Richard on a leash." I quickly rubbed her slowly expanding belly. "Wait until Ritchie sees it. It wasn't this big back in December." Jen found out she was preggers with their baby in September. Just three months until that bun comes out of the oven. I don't know when the two actually "did it" but it must have been during the time when Richard came to visit us in between their summer tour last year. Puh-lease do not let me go into specifics. I don't want to think about where they did it or when they did it. I'm just going to pretend like Jen was planted a baby in her stomach or something. I don't like thinking about my cousin and my friend doing "it" because that's just sick. John kept teasing me, saying I was a prude, but I just don't think that way! Richard asked Jen to marry him on Christmas morning when we were opening presents. It's okay though, it's not like he feels like he has to marry her, Richard had actually been planning on it for a while. He told me he felt like that was the best time to ask her. The other guys were quite surprise at his boldness but I thought it was sweet.

"Does he know what the baby is?" I asked.

Jen shook her head. "No, not yet. I was going to write back to him after I came from the baby doctor today but was too lazy. I guess I'll just surprise him this weekend."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when you called me at work. I had to hold the phone away from my face because you were screaming the whole time."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just excited."

"Well, have you thought of any baby names yet?" I took another sip of my tea.

"No, me and Richard agreed that every decision involving the baby has to be made by the both of us. I'm going to wait until Ritchie's here."

"Oh, well would you look at that? You guys already sound like an old married couple with kids." Jen punched my arm. "I'm going to make myself a snack. Do you want something?"

"It's okay, I'm good. I had a huge lunch today." I went to the refrigerator. It was like I was being pulled by a gigantic magnet. The magnet: red velvet cupcakes I baked yesterday. It's been calling me all day today. Now I was just seconds away from them. I threw open the refrigerator door, hoping to see the red delights.

Unfortunately, hope was not in my Pandora's box today.

I grabbed the crumb-filled plate and held it up high so Jen could see. A scowl formed on my face. "Hmm?"

Jen closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "Eating for two." And that was all she said.

(-:-)

"How's my lip gloss?"

"Gear. How's my hair?"

"Lovely. How's my eyes?"

"Beautiful. How's my— Oh God, I look fat!" Jen looked at herself in the mirror.

I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Jen, you're pregnant. You're stomach is supposed to be big."

"I look like I'm carrying a watermelon!" Jen complained. I rolled my eyes. _Baby hormones._

"When people see you, they aren't going to tease you, they're gonna be happy for your baby!"

Jen ignored me. "I hate how I look in these clothes." She pouted.

"It looks fine. It's… maternity chic?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Besides, why do we really need to worry about how we look? It's just the guys."

"Ah, that may be but we want to show them what they've been missing out on while on tour."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go break some hearts."

(-:-)

_"And now, here he is, Ed Sullivan!"_

"C'mon Jen, it's starting. We need to get to our seats!" I sped up my pace, pulling Jen along with me.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I'm not supposed to be running."

_"…The city has never witnessed the excitement stirred by these youngsters from Liverpool who call themselves the Beatles…"_

We walked into the theater, full of excited girls who was either crying or looked like they were about to wet their underpants. I looked over the balcony and saw the TV set. Richard's black Oyster Pearl two-tom Ludwig drum kit was perched on a pedestal. Two microphones were set up in the front. Big arrows surrounded the set, meant to point at the performers. There was a yellow tint to it, used to emphasize the performers on black and white television. Off to the side, the big man himself, Ed Sullivan, was talking to the audience. Tall and proud, with his hair slicked back and his suit prim and perfect. Seeing him in person and not from my television set was just mind blowing. It was like there was an energy that screamed importance around him.

"Alexis hurry up I found our seats!" I was broken out of my train of thought. Jen was down at the bottom of the steps. I followed her. Our seats were right in the front of the balcony, the closest to the boys as we could get. We "excuse me'd" and "pardon me'd" and "hey I have a baby!'d" (guess who screamed that) our way to our seats in the front row. Girls hung over the railing and grabbed at air, as if the boys were right in front of them. I sat in my seat, running my hands through my hair, just in case they actually saw me the crowd of girls. Just in case Paul saw me.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Beatles!"_ Just the mention of the Fab Four's name made the entire theater explode like a fire cracker. Jen and I joined in with the girls' screaming.

"Yeah! Whoo!" I whistled.

"Yeah, baby! Give it to me!" I looked at Jen incredulously but she didn't notice. Her eyes were glued to the stage. "Look, look, there they are!" Jen shook my shoulder hard and squealed.

I looked down at the TV set. Sure enough, there they were: John, Paul, George, and Richard at their stations. They smiled at the crowd and waved a bit. They were no longer the four young boys I met when I moved to England. They seemed so much more… untouchable. Powerful. It was almost as if they were glowing.

Paul counted off. "One, two, three, fa, one! _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true._" The surprised look on my face was priceless. I felt like my stomach just dropped right there. Though I've heard this song a bunch of times on TV and on the radio, it was like I was hearing it for the first time. Like he was singing it to me again. The lyrics hit me, impacting me more than it did before. They seemed so much deeper now that I was here when he was singing it. "_And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday._ _And I'll send all my loving, to you._"

"Paul." My voice was hoarse and that barely came out as a whisper. A single tear trickled from my right eye and down my cheek. I didn't care if anyone saw me, they were too busy paying attention to the boys anyway. The feeling of Paul being untouchable crept up inside me again. It was like he was a million miles away.

Paul wobbled his head and shook to the beat while singing. "_I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you._" He looked in my direction but I don't know if he saw me. There were so many people. I saw the sparkle in his eyes and I knew it was still the old Paul. He didn't change a bit. He was still that guy whose eyes would shine when a crowd loved his singing and playing. Only this time, everything was bigger.

John and George harmonized in the background. "_All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true._ Hey, hey oh! Yeah, ah!" Paul pointed at George, who launched into a Nashville-style guitar solo. He looked as proud as a peacock as his fingers glided on the neck. George flashed a lopsided grin which made the girls melt in their seats. I thought he looked adorable, dancing a little in time in his spot. Guess I wasn't the only one who thought so.

George joined Paul for the chorus. The performance was electrifying. "_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you. All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true. All my loving, all my loving, ooh, all my loving, I will send to you._" With a final chord the song was over. I hadn't noticed that the audience got quieter during their song because when it was over my ears started to hurt again. I regained my posture and clapped along with Jen.

_The boys are back in town._

(-:-)

"Great show, wasn't tha'?" Jen and I walked down the hall towards the lobby.

"Great show? That was more than great, that was fantastic!" We were about to go out the revolving door when something called us.

"Jennifer! Alexis!" We spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. I saw someone waving from behind a wall. I instantly knew who it was.

"Is that—"

"C'mon let's go." I said excitedly. I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the mystery man.

"Girls! It's been a while!" Mr. Epstein spread his arms out wide for a hug. We both ran into his arms.

"Long time no see Mr. Epstein!" We all took a good look at each other as if to see how much we've changed.

"Alexis, I keep telling you, please just call me Brian. Mister makes me feel like my hair is falling out." We all laughed. "Oh Jen! Look at you! You're huge!"

"Hmm?" Jen smirked at Brian.

"Oh sorry I mean, the baby! When are you due?"

"In about three months."

"That's great. Ringo can't wait to be a father you know." Brian adjusted his tie. "Speaking of the boys, how'd you like their show?"

Jen squealed. "I loved it! They've really changed since their Cavern days."

"I didn't know if anyone couldn't straighten those rascals out but it seems like you got them to."

"Do you want to see them?" Brian asked.

I was surprised. "See them? You mean we can?"

"Hey, I'm the manager. Whatever I say that has to do with the Beatles goes. What else did you think John meant when he said 'see you soon?'"

"I just thought—"

"Yes, yes! Let's go!" Jen was practically pushing us down the hall.

"Somebody's a bit too excited." Brian whispered.

"Baby hormones." I whispered back.

"Hey I heard that!" Soon we got backstage to their dressing rooms. There was a sign on their door:

THE BEATLES:

MEMBERS, STAGE DIRECTOR, AND INVITED GUESTS ONLY

"Hey, you guys are invited guests." Brian said, reading my thoughts. "I told them you guys would be here, so let's surprise them. Wait out here first." He got out a key and unlocked the door. He went inside, leaving a crack open so Jen and I could peek and hear what was happening.

"Boys, there is someone from a local magazine who wants to see you."

"Tell 'em to fuck off Brian, I'm tired. You try playing to screaming girls and see if you want to talk to a bloody interviewer afterwards." _John._

This was our cue to come in. Brian opened the door completely, exposing us. "Well sorry, but we just wanted to meet our favorite stars." I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"Alexis!" John ran towards me and hugged me around the middle. He just ran into me! We both tumbled to the ground. _Thank God I wore pants today._

"Good to see you John." I patted him on the head. "Now will please get off, you're crushing me." I breathed.

"Oh sorry miss!" We both got up from the floor rug and went to a nearby couch. "It's just been so long since I have seen you! Now, tell me all about what you've been up to doll?" John said in a mock New York accent.

"Jennifer!" Richard ran up and kissed his girlfriend. He was about to hug her but stopped when he saw her stomach. "Whoa, you're huge!" Jen's eyes widened. Richard saw her growing temper. "I mean, the baby!"

Jen cooled down. "Just three more months." She kissed Rich on the nose.

"It all happened so fast. It wasn't this big the last time I saw you." He put his head and right hand on her stomach. "I can almost hear the baby sing our songs. Oh I felt it kick!"

"Ritchie," She brought his head up so he would look at her. "You felt _her _kick."

Richard's jaw dropped and he went hysterical. "Wait, you mean, i-it's—" Jen nodded vigorously.

Rich clapped his hands. "I'm gonna have a daughter!" He wrapped an arm around Jen and kissed the top of her head. _Aww, how sweet. _

"Did I just hear that Rings is having a daughter?" George came into the dressing room with a cookie in his mouth.

"George!" He held out his arms. I ran towards his direction and hooked my arm around his neck so he would catch me in his arms. "Whoa, someone's been working out, that's a plus." We both laughed. The last time I tried running into his arms, he accidentally dropped me. On the concrete.

"How have you been? Did you enjoy the show?" George's eyes sparkled excitedly again.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing. You should've seen those girls we were sitting with. They were going ballistic…" The five of us talked endlessly, catching up with each other. The guys asked me about my work and they asked Jen all about the baby.

"Have you guys thought of a name for her?" John asked. Jen and Richard have been throwing around names for boys and girls beforehand. They both gave each other a knowing look, as if they telepathically shared the same thought.

The happy couple beamed. Jen answered. "It's Lucille." She once told me that that was one of the songs that was playing at the carnival on their first date.

We asked the guys all about their tour: what have they been doing, written any new songs, how long were they going to be in America. We went on until their road manager, Neil Aspinall, had to get ready. They were going back to their hotel soon.

"George, where's Paul?" I said worriedly.

George shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since we got off the stage."

"Oh, well I guess I'll just see him later then." My face just dropped. I haven't seen my boyfriend in two months. I wanted to see him now!

We all got up ready to leave. "Well it was great seeing you guys again. Maybe you two could come to the party at the hotel room tomorrow." Jen and I hugged John at the same time.

"Sure, just give me a call." I smiled.

"Or maybe we could visit your flat." George suggested.

"Yeah, no." Jen laughed. "It looks like tornado crapped in it."

"It can't be that bad." Richard said.

"Okay, so just come tomorrow night." John lit himself a cigarette.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved.

"Bye!" Jen followed me out the door.

"Wait, I need to use the bathroom."

"All right, I'll just wait for you outside." Jen walked down the hall we came from.

_I can't believe he didn't show up, he knew I'd be here! _From what I could see in the dim lighting, bathroom was straight ahead. I looked down at the ground while walking through the corridor so I wouldn't trip on my own foot or anything. _He's probably… no, no he wouldn't, he never would. God, boys could be so annoying. Good actors too. They say they love you and will never cheat on you but they always do! It's always the same thing over and over again. It's like they can never manage without a girl! What's is their freaking pro—_

"Oww!" I rubbed my pounding head. I felt something fall on the carpeted floor next to me.

"Shit! Watch where you're going you dumba—" I looked up at the thing I bumped into.

_It was him. _

"H-hi." I stuttered.

"Hi." Paul said sheepishly.

"We're always meeting like this."

Paul shook himself out of his trance. "Come 'ere you!" He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me in close for a hug. My head rested comfortably against his chest. I took a whiff. I missed his musky scent of cologne and cigarettes. We stood there in comfortable silence for a couple minutes.

"I've missed you." He whispered into my hair.

"I missed you, too." My voice was muffled by his chest.

He pulled away. "I-I got you these." He picked up the stuff he dropped and handed it to me. "Brian told us that you and Jen were coming over so I ran over to the nearest store to buy these. I was in disguise." He took out a fake mustache from the trench coat I never noticed he was wearing until now.

"Paul, these are beautiful. Thank you!" I smelled the bouquet of roses. "They're fresh."

"The roads outside were really crowded and I guess I missed you two."

"Me and Jen were just leaving. She's outside. We already saw other guys."

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"We'll it's a good thing I bumped into you."

Awkward silence.

"Here come with me." Paul took my hand and led me to some nicely furnished room. We sat on one of the loveseats. He kissed me before speaking. _It's been so long since I've tasted these lips. _"Tell me all about how you've been."

"Well," I laughed at how awkward Paul could be sometimes. "Work's been good. I'm finishing up a story about this band called the Rolling Stones, you guys might have heard of them, they're from England. Oh yeah, I bought a new car! It's really cute, it's a silver Eclipse Spyder, the top's up, wind blowing through my hair. Now I don't have to ask you for rides everytime you come. Umm, Jen's stomach is hugangous now! She's always hungry, eating for two, ya know? And she lashes out every now and then, but I manage. I can't blame her though, it's just the baby. Oh, like yesterday, when we went to the—"

"Come on tour with me." Paul blurted out.

I was flabbergasted. (**A/N: Yes, I used that word! Deal with it haha.**) "Wait, what? Paul what are you talking about? I can't just leave. I mean, I would if I could but I can't. I have steady job, a-a home, a—"

"Listen, I knew I said we could make this work, but the truth is I'm weak. I can't do this without you. Sometimes I look out in the audience out of habit to see your reaction and then I realize you're not there. We miss having you around." He took my hand. "I miss having you around."

"So do I, but what about my job? I really like it and I can't just be having fun while you're working hard performing, and then I'd feel like I'm mooching off of you guys."

Paul had a sly grin on his face. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that. I had a talk with Brian, we need a publicist. You're good at that kind of stuff right? Even Brian thinks you'd be perfect for the job, he says you really know how to lots of good publicity for things. He read your story on the Ronettes last year, and now they're even popular in England. You'll be making your own money, a lot of it I might add, and," He put an arm around me. _He was so trying to butter me up. _"You'll be closer to me. Now doesn't that sound nice?" Paul said enthusiastically.

"That does, but what about Jen? With Richard not around, I'm the one who has to help her get through this."

"Oh, that's good, at least she kept her mouth shut."

"'Kay now what are you talking about?" _Jeez, surprise after surprise._

"We invited her as well. She said she needed to go see the doctor first. The doctor said it was okay for her to travel. We told Jen not say a word about it because we still needed to see how we could get you on board. You can't so 'no' to that, now can you?" Paul smirked.

Things were happening way too fast. I mean, I really did love it here in New York. Sure, I missed Paul but I'd miss it here as well if I ran off with him, wouldn't I? I thought about it for a minute. Pau looked really expectant. "Promise me that we won't keep eating fast food, I cannot live off of cheeseburgers,"

Paul's eyes brightened up. "I-is that a yes?"

"And I can wake up on my own time, because I need my beauty sleep,"

"Is that a yes?"

"Also, you'll kiss me good luck before each performance, because you know need it."

"It's a yes!" Paul picked me off the ground and spun me around in the air. "I knew you'd say yes!"

"I missed having you around as well you know." I ruffled his hair.

"I love you." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Ditto." I giggled. "Let's keep it that way."

Sometimes you have to sacrifice to be closer to your loved one. But I knew this sacrifice was worth it.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day.  
Ah girl  
Girl_

A/N: And so farewell friends, this is the end, adieu, adieu, adieu! Haha I hope you guys really enjoyed my story. Sorry it took me a while to write this. Truthfully, I haven't been on the computer too often. Everytime I make review on FanFiction, I'm always on my iPod. I'm trying! :) But here it is. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing for this whole entire story, I really do appreciate it. I'm already getting some ideas for my next story and might post something up soon. In the meantime, please review, it's my fuel! 


End file.
